


You came to lift me up

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 86,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: （Poe Dameron+Armitage Hux）× Ben Solo幼儿园文学。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※这篇真的是幼儿园文学，可以说是我星战坑里最纯良的一篇。主角是三个小朋友。

※旧文重发，2018年7月期间创作，上手就是假3P我无法抑制我想给开罗安排两个老公的未来。

※就算是儿童文学，还是本本受，隔壁的妹子们不要走错了吼。

**※ OOC这种事情不用强调了叭。**

※因为是儿童文学，写的时候努力尝试运用一些比较幼儿化的写法，也不知道起作用没有。

※章节粘贴过程中如果出现BUG请向我反馈，谢谢大家。


	2. Chapter 2

众所周知，Ben Solo不喜欢Armitage Hux。

从他踏上弑星者基地——曾经的弑星者基地、现在已经被拆除了杀伤性武器的第一秩序基地的那一天开始，Ben Solo就不喜欢Armitage Hux。

他躲在Poe Dameron身后，揪着Poe的衣角，探出半张脸来，有些瑟缩，带着些胆怯。Armitage皱着眉头，双手背在身后，低下头打量着他——鼻尖耸动，嘴角隐去一个一闪而过的蔑视的嗤笑。看向众人，Armitage接着道：

“以上就是宿舍的全部条例。任何不遵守规定的人，都会受到来自最高领袖的惩罚——”

最高领袖根本不会管这群小孩子的屁事，Armitage知道，但Snoke代表最高权威。最高权威，不论是谁，只要头衔摆在那里，就能吓到这群来自抵抗军的小屁孩，这算是Armitage参透的话术的一种。Armitage认为自己参透了，未想到会有人在底下抢白他。他怀疑自己听错了，于是他望向声音的源头：

“——你说什么？”

他本就不友善的眉头皱得更紧了。他向来见不得那些孩子气的举动，其中之一便是人和人黏在一起。说话的那家伙穿着件皮制外套，袖子上张扬地印着抵抗军的标志；印着标志的那条手臂搂着那个畏畏缩缩的、只肯露给他半张脸的小男孩，听他询问，那男生再度开口：

“我说，Snoke已经不是最高领袖了。现在没有最高领袖。Organa将军和Snoke——”

——废话，都是废话。军校同期成绩第一的Armitage怎么可能不知道这些最基本的常识？第一秩序和抵抗军在六个月前达成和平协定，Snoke不再拥有最高领袖的称号，双方需要交换资源互相钳制。他怎么会需要这些蠢货来进行说明？

军校是个效率至上的地方。效率的表现之一，就是容不得废话。以废话抢白他的人，就是在浪费他的时间，损耗他的效率。他扬起下巴：

“你叫什么？”

“Poe。Poe Dameron。”

他很想骂一句叛军渣滓，但是Phasma警告过他不许那么说。这是导致他对Phasma有些不满的原因之一——可是显然，Phasma在遵守纪律方面胜他一筹。输给Phasma让他很是难堪，哪怕Phasma是个比他大十几岁的成年人。他刻意扳直肩膀，手肘向外，露出自己左臂上代表宿舍长身份的袖标：

“Dameron，取消晚餐，禁足一个星期。”

四下哗然。他有些烦躁地咂了咂嘴。这些不知纪律为何物的抵抗军小鬼——他刚想吼一句“安静”，突然听到了几声细微的抽噎。抽噎声转瞬间化成惊人的哭嚎，“哇”地在走廊里爆发，钢珠一般地从金属墙壁上，反弹进Armitage的耳道里。他可以发誓，从他出生到现在，他从未听到过有人这样哭嚎过——哪怕是同班那些不求上进的同学——啊，天啊。是那个连脸都不敢露全的黑头发小孩。刚刚被他宣布禁足的Poe赶忙抱住那孩子，转过头来恼怒地瞪了他一眼。他有些恼火也有些手足无措，他看着那孩子肉嘟嘟的手揪着Poe的衣摆，终于被Poe哄得哭声渐歇，泪水涟涟的眼睛从Poe的衣摆边缘望着他，眼中的胆怯终归还是变成了敌意。

穿着与其他人截然不同的白色袍子的小孩。白色的袍子是力敏者的标志，而这孩子耳边还扎着一条细细的辫子。那么，眼前这个小鬼，是这次交换生中唯一的绝地学徒，是Leia Organa的儿子，Ben Solo。

绝地可真是没落了。

Armitage哼了一声。

对于一个五岁的孩子而言，弑星者基地不是什么好地方。

Poe Dameron知道，因此从他得知消息的那一刻开始，他的担忧就没从脸上下来过。他问Leia可不可以不让Ben和自己一起去——Ben大可以直接去接受Luke的绝地训练，Ben并没有必须去第一秩序的地盘受苦。他知道Ben一定会受苦。为期一个月的军事基础培训，理论和实践并行，对于Ben来说多少还是有些过分。看在原力的份上，Ben只有五岁。五岁，为什么要送Ben到弑星者基地去？

哪怕他只比Ben大三岁，他还是认为自己有资格判断Ben的状态，他甚至认为自己比Leia更有资格。就连Leia都不会像他这样，从Ben尚在襁褓中的时候开始，从Shara带着他第一次见到Ben的那一天开始，便时刻不离地和Ben在一起。他像个小大人一样向Leia提出了自己的建议，被Leia像个大人一样温柔地反驳：

“他们会给他安排特别课程的。Poe，不用担心。”

他怎么可能不担心。Kes给他讲过一百个帝国的邪恶故事，第一秩序又是帝国残党组织——在他的理解中，第一秩序和魔王的洞窟没有什么区别，里面爬满了赫特人，地板上散布着光溜溜的粘液。让Ben到魔王的洞窟里去——

“何况，有你陪着他对不对？我相信你，Poe。”

Leia的这句话让他失去了继续说下去的机会。他得保护Ben。重任落到了自己肩膀上，自己就得像个大人一样，哪怕他并不会像Ben一样让地上的石头浮起来，但他会开飞机。两年前，Shara就带着他爬进了A-Wing的机舱。如果出现了什么特殊情况，他就去偷一架TIE战机，带着Ben逃出那个邪恶的地方。他们会历尽艰险、困难重重地回到抵抗军基地，身上受伤，脸上挂彩，可疼痛并不会影响他的骄傲——

他没想到第一秩序并非魔王的洞窟。地板确实光溜溜，但并未沾满粘液；没有赫特人爬来爬去；没有holovid里那些邪恶的赏金猎人出没，没有人会威胁到他们的生命，总长Phasma甚至还帮他们安排了宿舍。到处都是穿着白色盔甲的士兵，黑色制服的军官，走路僵硬的机器人。还有——还有Armitage Hux。

他们的宿舍长。十岁，第一秩序军校三年级学生，总是有些傲慢地扬着下巴。Ben从第一眼开始就不喜欢Armitage，甚至说有些害怕。Poe看出来了，于是Poe紧紧护着Ben。Poe被Armitage夺走了晚餐，Ben就开始恨起了Armitage。Ben那天晚上也拒绝吃晚餐，坐在床沿，撅着嘴，一副怄气的模样，扬言要和Poe一起不吃饭。

Poe简直一点办法都没有。Ben一旦倔起来，哪怕Chewbacca亲自下场威逼利诱，都不可能让Ben松懈分毫。他带着Ben洗干净了脸上的泪痕，掏出梳子来给Ben梳头发。Ben的头发及肩，他揪起遮住眼睛的那几束，扎到了Ben的脑后。他能做的只有让Ben开心些，他甚至不能说服Ben不要去主动挨饿。他保护Ben的意志有些受挫，踢了一脚他的背包，踢中了他放在背包里的能量棒。能量棒是紧急时刻用的，他没想到紧急时刻来得这么快。

他刚要把能量棒掏出来，宿舍的金属门伴随着沉重的摩擦声霍然大开。

是Armitage。

依旧是那副背着手的模样，依旧脸上写满了不悦，依旧是傲慢而令人生厌的声音——

“我想我说过，标准时傍晚6点的时候，在食堂集合？”

“……我不去。”

Ben低着头闷声道。

“纪律就是纪律，你既然来了——”

“我说了我不去！”

Poe猛地拽住了Ben的胳膊。Ben的嗓音因嘶吼变得有些尖利，尖利到Poe起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。Ben的胸口上下起伏，那孩子气哼哼地、堪称挑衅地瞪着Armitage，脸上泛出因恼怒而生的血色来。一只手搂住Ben的肩膀，一只手捂住Ben的嘴，Poe冲着Armitage摇了摇头。摇头的意思有很多，他不能确定Armitage是否能理解自己想要说什么。用最简洁的语言总结，大概是“别来烦他，后果严重”；若要详细解释，“有什么事情之后再说现在不是时候首先你不能随随便便命令他你需要一个熟悉的过程这孩子怕生第二如果你惹他不开心你就会惹我不开心惹我不开心的后果并不令人乐观第三他现在不想吃饭你最好就不要逼他吃饭而如果你不让我吃饭他就不会去吃饭所以你最好以后不要不让我吃饭”——

Armitage选择了站在他的角度，看起来最合情合理的解读：

Poe Dameron的摇头只有一个意思，

“滚”。

Armitage Hux，光荣的十年生涯中，第一次体会到了耻辱的滋味。和这种耻辱比起来，他此前经历过的种种他自认为是耻辱的东西都不值一提。他背贴着墙，站得笔直，手掌贴在裤缝边缘，仰着他高昂的下巴，眼睛却紧紧地盯着地面，盯着闯入他视线的Poe的那双脏兮兮的棕色靴子。只需要一抬眼，他就能看到对面的Poe Dameron，那小子同他一样靠着墙站着，只是姿势根本和标准边儿都不沾。

作为军校校长Brendol Hux的儿子，Armitage Hux人生中第一次因为违反纪律被罚站了。

罚站时间是一个标准小时，他的惩罚和Poe一样。Phasma闯入Dameron和Solo的宿舍时，正看到他和Poe在地板上打得不可开交。他扯掉了Poe的T恤扣子，打裂了那个叛军的嘴角，自己眼角也缝了两针。他被Phasma提着领子从地上拽起来，双腿还在踢踏着往Poe身上踹。Phsama把他从屋子里扔了出去——扔了出去，没错，他的屁股跌在地上，一瞬间跌得他有些懵。Poe Dameron站起来，喘着气，不忘去揉揉扑上来紧紧抱着他腰的Ben Solo的脑袋。Phasma扭过头。Armitage发誓，他在那银色的盔甲上看到了寒光。

从Poe的角度来说，这是一次英雄之举。从Armitage的角度看来，这除了是耻辱别无二物。想到父亲会因为这件事如何责骂他，他的后颈就阵阵发寒。他是家族的耻辱。他已经努力让自己做到最优秀了，他门门成绩都是第一，他主动提出担任交换生的宿舍长这一职务——该死的叛军渣滓。渣滓，从小就是渣滓。

他不应该和这种乳臭未干的小孩子怄气，理智这样教育他，可他终归有着少年的意气。他的意气在他的胸腔中形成前所未有的激烈的能量场，在自己遭到渣滓的挑衅时爆发。他不记得他和Poe谁先出了手，他不记得，或许是因为他不想承认。他上前去扯Ben的衣服，他根本没有控制自己的力气，自然也不会注意到Ben在发抖。就是那时候，Poe要将他推开的时候，他的能量场爆炸了。

他从未爆发过。这种本不应成为愤怒的愤怒让他感到陌生，让他对自己失望至极。他第一次对什么事情拥有掌控权，事情不应该走向这种方向。

停留在两人中间的机器人滴滴滴地响起来，时间到了。

原本就站得身歪体斜的Poe立刻让后背离开了墙面，一声不吭地朝着宿舍的方向走去。几秒钟的时间里，Armitage突然有些不知道怎样才能让自己显得体面些。没人看着他，Phasma终归还是给了他面子，让他和Poe站在了下学后的教学区的走廊里。机器人冲他宣布了惩罚时间已到的消息，他贴着裤缝的手指终归松弛了些。他抬起头来，身体离开墙面。军姿他站过，这一个小时本不该让他觉得太过难熬。可他觉得他的肩膀压着千斤的重担，片刻之间他不知该如何迈出下一步。

他终归还是得迈出那一步，他迈出去了，又觉得身体不是自己的。每走一步，都有恼怒的火焰顺着他的脚踝往上窜。他路过食堂，他不知道食堂里还剩下些什么东西，这个点了，还能剩下什么人。他走进去，食堂里果然一片冷寂。他望向取餐台，不报什么希望——他看到了一个踮着脚尖的背影。

Ben Solo。

那个穿着白色长袍的小绝地，踮着脚尖，在和负责餐饮的白兵说着些什么。Ben接过儿童用的餐盘，又伸出手，取过了白兵递给他的面包，塞进了衣襟里。Ben还是站着没动。Ben站了一阵，再一次伸出手。Armitage发誓他看到白兵的肩膀抖了抖，盔甲下的人在笑。

Ben接过了第二个面包，试图塞进同侧的衣襟里去，奈何衣襟太紧，他只能塞到了另一侧。

Ben端着餐盘转过身。

Armitage翻了个白眼。

天啊。他没见过比这更蠢的场景了。什么样的人，才会在自己的胸前一左一右地塞两个面包？

他看到了Ben，Ben自然也看到了他。Ben向后退了一步，警惕地瞪着他，像只警惕的丸帕兽幼崽。Armitage别过头。他累了，他不想再打一架，何况对方是个还带着奶臭味的小孩。他朝着另一个方向走去，绕过桌子，绕过Ben，走向取餐台。Ben坐在墙角，他便坐在了另一端的墙角，吃着已经没什么温度的饭，像个成年人一样，在烦躁时用一只手撑住了头。

说他有心情吃饭显然不客观，但他知道如果晚上不吃饭，他不可能完成明天的晨训。他用勺子往嘴里塞着豌豆，感觉味觉已经出离了自己的身体，直到他放空的大脑接收到了远处传来一声突兀的“嗝”。

食堂里已经没什么人了，Ben噎住的声音也就尤为刺耳，引得Armitage抬起了头。Ben将叉子扔在一旁，正掐着喉咙干呕。胸口的两只面包随着Ben的一次次打嗝不停跳跃，Armitage想笑，又觉得着实不合时宜，更不想因为这个叛军渣滓就这么笑出声来。感受到他的视线，Ben望了他一眼，本就涨红的脸涨得更红，眼中不知何时已经蓄满了泪水。

吃得太急了吧，Armitage想。急着吃完了回去找那个Dameron——那两块多出来的胸部，想都不用想，就是带给Dameron的晚餐。他轻轻摇摇头，活该。他垂下眼去，视线扫过餐盘，扫过自己面前的那杯水。他的手指敲了敲叉子柄，速度越来越快，和Ben打嗝的节奏一样——他再次看向Ben。Ben拍着胸口，脸已经红得像是有血要渗出来，红潮甚至泛上了额头。

Armitage叹了口气。

他站起来，慢条斯理地把还剩下一半、可他已经吃不下去的晚餐倒干净，规规矩矩地将餐盘摆在回收处。他回到桌前，端起那杯水，走到Ben面前，把那杯水放在桌上，手伸进Ben的衣襟里，取走了Ben塞在左胸前的面包。他知道Ben这会儿根本没工夫跟他计较那只面包，转身离开时，他的余光瞥到Ben已经抓起了那只水杯。他像是玩着网球一般将面包扔起再接住，大刺刺地、挺起胸膛走出了餐厅。

他不在乎Ben会不会在缓过来以后再去要一只面包。手里的这只面包，是他从Ben Solo那里抢来的，这就够了。他看破了Ben Solo的小伎俩，夺走了Poe Dameron的晚餐的一半，大仇虽未报，倒也让他出一口小气。

他肩膀上的重量，多少还是卸下去一些了。


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Solo知道，Poe Dameron不喜欢Armitage Hux。

从第一天开始，从Poe被Armitage剥夺了吃晚饭的权利的那一刻开始。战争英雄的后代未必会因为其身份而比同龄人早熟，未必会眼界更高，未必会看到更广的世界，何况Ben Solo只有五岁。在一切成年人的东西看起来都像是巨人国的产物、Chewbacca叔叔看起来像是上古猛兽的年纪，就算Poe Dameron只比他高一个头，Poe依旧能成为他的依靠，占据了他半个世界的大小。

Ben的记忆从三岁开始，准确来讲，他认识Poe也不过两年，比他对“原力”有概念稍早一些。早一些，其实也早不了多少。对他来说，原力和Poe Dameron，是从他对这个世界有认知开始，就一直陪在他身边的两样东西。他有天行者家的血液，继承了极高的原力天赋，别人这样告诉他。他能读懂Poe每一个动作中的意思，体察到Poe没有说出口的情绪，这是他自己的认知。

Poe占据了他半个世界的大小，他能明白Poe的一切，他当然能看出来Poe不喜欢Armitage。

他比Poe晚几天被告知要去弑星者基地的消息。他本能地抗拒，出于孩童的恐惧也好，出于原力的预感也罢，直到Leia抱着他保证Poe会陪着他，他的眼泪才憋回去。眼泪憋回去了，他还是有些担心，但他终归是笑了。笑没能保持多久，眼泪又在Han摔门而去的那一刻汹涌澎湃。Leia只是叹了口气。

Han明白Leia的决定中的政治因素，Han只是难以接受。Ben无法理解，Ben也不知道该如何接受。他要到魔王的洞窟去了。

Poe并未直接对他描述过弑星者基地。很早以前，至少以他的时间观念看来，很早以前——他藏在墙后、偷听Poe和Jessica聊天的时候，知道了“魔王的洞窟”。他喜欢Poe，也喜欢Jessica，可比起Jessica，他还是更喜欢Poe一些。他更喜欢Poe一些，他就不是那么喜欢Jessica和Poe在一起聊天。他知道Jessica和Poe关系很好，Poe和Jessica在一起的时候很开心——他不想让Poe不开心。他不想打断Poe，他也不想离开Poe，因此他躲在了墙后。他听说了魔王的洞窟，听到Poe的描述，听得冷汗直冒，慌慌张张地跑回房间，发现家中并没有Leia的身影。他用被子把自己裹起来，因无边的想象而瑟瑟发抖，仿佛下一秒就会有个黏糊糊的贾巴人把他抓走。Poe跑到屋里来找他的时候，他不肯承认自己偷听了Poe聊天，也不肯承认自己被聊天内容吓得直哆嗦。Poe见他不愿开口，翻了个身倒头就睡，赌气地甩给他一个后脑勺。他犹豫了片刻，把自己裹着的被子分到Poe身上一半，躺在了床上。他瞪着天花板，瞪了一阵，揪了揪Poe的胳膊。

Poe还是不肯转身。他有些急了，用腿勾了勾Poe的身子。Poe没有动。他眼眶红了，开始吸着鼻子。他希望这抽噎声能停掉，他知道自己太能哭了。可他控制不住。Poe的肩膀抽搐了一瞬，Poe的身子终于还是转了过来。他像个傻乎乎的婴儿似的笑起来，眼泪还挂在鼻梁上。Poe把他的眼泪抹掉了，他借着月光看到Poe一脸的无奈。下一秒，他便被Poe搂到怀里去了。

Poe比他大三岁。他对年龄差没什么概念，不知道这种东西会随着成长变得越来越无所谓。他只知道Poe会在未来成为抵抗军最勇敢的飞行员，Poe会成为一个小英雄。连小英雄都认为是魔王的洞窟的东西，能好到哪里去？

他在踏上弑星者基地的那一刻就揪住了Poe的衣摆。Poe掰开他的手指，顺着握住他的手，告诉他不要怕。Ben不想害怕的。Ben想要成为Han那样厉害的飞行员，Lando叔叔那样的行政总监，或者Luke舅舅那样的绝地武士——Ben也想成为一个小英雄，可他究竟还是怕了。他站在基地大厅里，回眼望去，背后是茫茫的星空。没有温柔的Leia，没有勇敢的Han；Luke有任务在身，要过一个标准周才能赶来。他还是害怕了。

程序不会因他的害怕而停滞，他最终还是要留下来。他被分配了宿舍，他和Poe分在一间。他被幸运感填满，他松懈下来，甚至认认真真地收拾起了行李。接着他们被叫去开会。接着他见到了Armitage Hux。

他不喜欢那个比他们所有人都年长的宿舍长的气质。盛气凌人——如果他懂这个词的话，他一定会用这个词来形容Armitage。Armitage穿着规整的校服，熨得平展，戴着象征着权力的袖标，站在他们面前，像个大器早成的小将军。

有一个身为将军的妈妈，Ben不应该对权力感到陌生。不会感到陌生，并不代表不会感到不适。不适在Armitage不让Poe吃晚饭的时候达到极致，和人在异乡的恐惧交杂，逼出了他来到弑星者基地后的第一声哭嚎。

他讨厌死Armitage了。

Armitage扯他的衣服，Armitage打伤了Poe。Armitage抢走了他的面包。

可Armitage给他送了一杯水。

Ben抹了一把脸上的泪。说不清是因为被噎着了还是被抢走了面包，他还是不争气地掉了泪。Ben不喜欢哭，可眼泪这种东西总会掉下来，和他还不能完全掌握的原力一样，时不时让他感到困惑。他盯着见了底的水杯，跳下凳子，摸了摸空空荡荡的左边胸口，小跑着跑向取餐台，红着脸第三次向白兵要面包。

“Ar……Hux把我的面包抢走了，”

他抽噎着说，努力让自己的吐字清晰些，看起来不那么可怜，

“能不能再给我一个？”

“……Hux？”

已经开始收拾餐具的白兵愣了愣，走进后厨，又给他拿了一个。

“最后一个了。可别再被抢了啊！”

Ben点了点头。道谢说了一半卡在那里，他不知道这个白兵叫什么。

“……FN-2187。”

白兵提醒他。

“FN——”

Ben摇了摇头，

“可不可以叫你Finn？”

“我想Phasma队长不会允许？”

“可我记不住。”

“……好吧。”

白兵耸了耸肩。他倒是不在乎一个小孩子怎么称呼他。小孩子也不可能在一群白兵中把他认出来，哪怕他的盔甲上有军校的标志——他也未必会经常和这绝地孩子见面——他今天来食堂只是来帮朋友代班。他望了一眼墙上的挂钟，

“食堂要关门了。早点回你的宿舍去吧。”

Ben听话地点了点头。Ben转过身，一阵小跑，辫子随着袍子的衣摆一起飘扬。跑出食堂门的时候，啪叽一声摔在地上。Finn正要喊出声，Ben已经爬起来，消失在了食堂门外。

从怀里掏出两个面包的时候，Ben发现面包被压扁了。

他被食堂门口的收口条绊了一跤，膝盖有些疼，好在衣服穿得厚。他急着把面包给Poe送回去，也就顾不上膝盖还在疼。回到宿舍的时候，他又一次踮起脚尖：他有些讨厌这些大人的设计——他够密码锁够得有些艰难。他气喘吁吁地出现在宿舍门口，出现的瞬间，看到Poe猛地从床上弹起来。Poe盯着他眨了眨眼，继而发出了一阵大笑。他不知道Poe在笑什么，他疑惑地站在原地。Poe跳下床，拽过他抱在怀里，揉了揉他的头发。他从怀里掏出两个面包来，Poe反倒笑得在地上打滚。他觉得Poe忽视了他的好意，他有些生气。他跺了跺脚，蹲到Poe面前，揪住Poe的鼻子，强行把面包塞进了Poe的嘴里。

Poe被面包呛得直咳嗽，咳嗽也没能止住Poe的笑声。Ben气恼地嘟起嘴，满肚子要和Poe说的话都让他憋了回去。Poe笑够了，伸手取走了他握在另一只手里的面包，顺势将他拽过来亲了亲额头。

Ben的气瞬间就消掉了。消掉了大半，或者说。他还是有点生气的。他可能还需要Poe再对他说个谢谢或是怎样——Poe把面包掰成两半递给他的时候，他的气算是消了个干净。他同Poe一起坐在地板上，凉冰冰的金属隔着布料，让他的屁股不太舒服。可Poe坐在地板上。他不想离Poe太远，他便忍住了屁股上的不舒服。

或许是地板的温度，或许是折腾了一天终于拥有了和Poe独处的空间，Ben做了个深呼吸。他嚼着被压扁的面包，陷入了和Poe之间并不会让他难堪的沉默。

他炙烤着脸颊的情绪逐渐散了，身体再次感受到了冬日的宿舍里的温度。他绷着的肩膀柔软下来，直挺挺的背也有了弧度。

“我讨厌Hux。”

Poe突然说。Ben点了点头。他早就知道，但这并不影响他点头。Poe咧着嘴舔舔嘴角，

“不过你不用担心。他要是还敢碰你，我肯定饶不了他。”

Ben再次点了点头。有Poe在他总是放心的，Poe的承诺多少还是给了他勇气。可他高兴不起来。他盯着Poe渗血的嘴角，盯着Poe青了一圈的眼眶。他发现自己高兴不起来。

他想起Leia在送他上穿梭机前对他说的话：

“Poe会照顾你，但你也要学会照顾好自己”。

仔细想想，他和Poe也不过差三岁，对不对？

他可以照顾好自己的。他并不需要让Poe以受伤为代价来照顾他，对不对？

他放下了手里的面包。他的屁股向前挪了挪，脑袋凑上前埋进Poe怀里。他想告诉Poe，今天他太害怕了。太害怕，就做了些不好的事情。他惹了麻烦，他不应该惹麻烦。他五岁了，他应该学着成熟起来了。他很抱歉。

他没有告诉Poe。Poe的手掌落上他的后脑的瞬间，他就觉得那些话并不需要说出口，或者，并不需要在这个瞬间说出口。他不想让脑袋离开Poe的胸口，在这魔王的洞窟里，他唯一的依靠。他唯一的家人。

他不知道自己在Poe怀里睡着了，也不知道Poe就这么抱着他吃完了一个半面包，有些不好意思地掸掉了落在他衣服上的面包屑，用食指刮掉了他嘴角的口水。成年人总是在忧虑新的一天的到来，他还没有成年，他才五岁。他总归会失去时间的概念，总归还是会在在疲乏不堪的时候，在他信任的怀抱里睡着的。


	4. Chapter 4

Armitage起得很早，比闹钟响起来早了很多。

说实话，他睡得并不太安稳。他有点饿，房间温度有些冷，枕头的高度也让他不舒服。宿舍长Armitage不想承认，其实这是自己第一次住宿舍。

他还有些担惊受怕。他不知道Phasma有没有把他打架的事情汇报给Brendol，他昨天没有见到父亲，不代表他永远都不会见到父亲。他得以以宿舍长的身份不用回家，不代表他永远都不需要回家。事实上，晨训之后，他就会回到教学区域，而在教学区域，遇到Brendol的几率自然高得吓人。他倒宁可Phasma给他一个准信，让他知道训斥和惩罚到底在不在路上，又会在哪个时间点出现在他面前。他在床上翻滚了几圈，坐起来，关掉尚未来得及作响的闹钟， 向他管辖的宿舍发出统一消息：标准时7时，教学区训练场集合。

他才不在乎这群叛军小崽子会不会被他吵醒。新共和国有军校，入学年龄最早也在12岁；抵抗军只是军队而已，更没有军校这一设施。这也就说明，这群小崽子没有一个接受过正常的军事教育。他是正经军校出身，他懂什么叫纪律，而纪律可以带来怎样的好处。不管他多讨厌这群小孩，纪律规定也好，自身目标也罢，他都要协助教官和老师们在这一个月里让渣滓们明白纪律的重要性。

Armitage早早下了床。洗漱，换上运动服，校服叠好了塞进背包里——他没有时间在洗完澡后回一趟宿舍换衣服。他拿起holopad，再三检查文件是否齐全——他要监督这群交换生晨训。他背起背包走出宿舍。四下寂静，他实在起得太早了些。

训练场同样空荡。他甚至怀疑教官起床了没有。他将背包放在一旁，开始按照往常的训练流程自己练习。他要站在场外监督，说实话，这大概是很多学生梦寐以求的机会——再怎么熟悉晨训，没有几个与他同龄的孩子会觉得晨训是件很轻松的事。但Armitage不一样。他不能让自己的训练缺失任何一环，他不能放弃任何训练的机会。偷懒是不可能拿第一的。

嘴里跑出铁锈味来，嗓子干哑，他向着训练场门口望了一眼。他意识到，他多少希望Brendol会出现在那里，会因为他的刻苦原谅他昨日的过失。Brendol没有出现在那里。他有些失望，也知道自己不应该为这种幻想感到失望。对幻想感到失望让他对自己更失望。他逼着自己把注意力集中到训练上去。

——找一种快感。找一种肉体在被逼到极限时会产生的、漂浮的快感。他不知道该怎么形容。让世界里只剩下数字，只剩下随着动作的累积增加的数字，体会完成挑战的喜悦。他的胳膊很酸，他今天有些用力过头。可Brendol说过他太瘦了，Brendol对他只肯纵向不肯横向发展的身体很是不满。他必须再努力一些……可他好饿。他很饿，有些使不上力气，有些头晕。他多少还是在倒下之前听到了腰间挂着的计时器的响声，他给自己规定的45分钟到了。

倒也算是一种胜利吧，他想。体能训练确实痛苦，但也是他可以忘掉一切的45分钟。他不是常常都能拥有可以忘掉一切的45分钟。

洗澡，擦干净身体，吹干头发，换上校服，仔仔细细扯展袖标。走出更衣室前，扬起下巴。

军校的学生大多已经到位，离他稍远些的墙角，是那群尚在嬉笑打闹的叛军交换生。他自然第一眼认出来Poe Dameron，正在那边和一个叫什么——J——Jessy？的女孩子聊天。那个小跟班Ben Solo不见了。

他做了个深呼吸，走到他厌恶至极的这群人面前。Poe转过身来看着他。

“列队。”

他命令道。他认为Poe多少会给他些难堪，Poe却只是跟着其他人一起稀稀拉拉地排好了队。他打开holopad，检查名单。Poe Dameron……Jessica Pava。Kare Kun……Muran……名单到了结尾，Armitage眨了眨眼，有些疑惑地抬起头。人数和名单上相符，人却缺了一个。

Ben Solo不在。不在队伍里，也不在名单上。

他看向Poe Dameron。他刚要开口，背后传来脚步声，一个男人的声音响起：

“到齐了吗，Hux宿舍长？”

他马上转过身，朝着身后的教官行了军礼：

“到齐了，Sir。”

FN-2187，他记得名单上写得很清楚。训练期间，他这一组的叛军交换生的教官。

“到齐了就带他们去列队。等一下听Phasma队长的指挥。”

他点点头。他回头望了一眼那群孩子，冲着大部队的方向摆摆头。说是大部队，其实也不过一百余人，军校和士兵培训中心并非同一个概念。他已经完成自己的训练了，他只需要站在场边监督每一个交换生的表现。他再次看了一眼名单。

确实没有Ben Solo。

他想问问FN-2187是怎么回事，可他不确定这件事属不属于他的管辖范畴。军人的职责是听从命令，他不应该去管没有出现在名单上的人。他也并不想管。他只是好奇。昨晚躺在床上，揉着疼痛的眼角时，他恶意地想象过Ben Solo会如何坚持不下来，如何嚎啕大哭，而他又可以如何以掌权者的身份给Ben Solo一些好看……或者是给Poe Dameron一些好看……可Ben Solo竟然没来。

是他们觉得Ben Solo太小了么？

可他自己的军事训练也是从5岁开始的啊？

这里是第一秩序，不是仁慈的新共和国。仁慈不会带来强大的军事力量。军事力量是根基，是最强力的威胁手段，是最高效的资源。难道是Snoke，或者Phasma，批准了给Ben Solo放水？

绝地真的是没落了。

不到一个标准日的时长里，Armitage又一次这样想。

可他还是好奇。他知道自己不应该管这些的，可他还是好奇。他在训练结束后，咳嗽两声，走到弯着腰喘气的Poe面前，挥挥手中的holopad：

“Ben Solo为什么没来训练？”

Poe望了他一眼，挑起了眉毛。他得承认，他虽然讨厌Poe，Poe在训练中的表现还算不错。可他对于Poe的改观只持续了几秒钟，眼前的男孩子勾起嘴角：

“他可是绝地武士。他有单独的训练课程，你不会连这个都不知道吧，宿舍长？”

——他确实不知道。这不是他的错，他没有被告知这样的信息。可Poe Dameron的嘲笑让他无法忍受，特别是这嘲笑和他的头衔挂钩。他的上牙咬住抿着的嘴唇，憋了一刻，同样回馈给Poe一声冷笑：

“按照定义，他不过是个绝地幼徒。我想你没学过什么历史？”

历史是他拿A+的课程之一。不，他门门课程都是A+。他继续道：

“绝地的体系规定，13岁以下，未被师父选中之前都是幼徒。”

Poe似乎根本没把他引以为豪的知识点放在眼里。Poe直起身子来，

“他的师父是Luke Skywalker将军，他根本不用等着人来挑选。他会成为绝地武士，只是时间问题罢了。”

“幼徒未必能成为武士，我可没在他身上看到什么绝地武士应有的素质。如果他不能在13岁之前让师父满意——”

“军校学生也不一定能成为将军，你的意思是这个吧？”

Poe朝他挤了挤眼。

“我——”

“吃饭去了。回见，宿舍长？”

Poe根本没等他找出反驳的句子来。他的脸涨得通红，羞辱从耳根一路烧到了他的颈后。他想怒吼他注定会成为将军，这是他生存的意义，可Poe早就追上其他交换生，蹦蹦跳跳地走远了。

他站在原地浑身发抖，若是他有成年人的力气，他八成要按碎holopad的屏幕。他盯着Poe的背影，恨不得现在就扑上去从Poe的脖子后面咬下来一层皮。从训练场门外蹿进一个人影来，白色的，圆滚滚的——步子有些笨拙，喊着Poe的名字，扑到了Poe的怀里。

Ben Solo还是出现了。

Armitage的喉结动了动。

“绝地武士”，是么？

Ben Solo蓦地从Poe的肩膀上探出头，朝着他的方向大喊了一声：

“Finn！”

……Finn？

他看到Ben朝着他跑了过来。

Finn……？难道Ben记错了他的名字？

他远远地看到了Ben张开的胳膊。他站在原地进退不得。Ben——Ben难道要给他一个拥抱么？Ben在发什么疯？

像个小火车头一般的Ben离他越来越近了。他觉得自己的血液要凝固了，他不知该如何是好。他等待着Ben撞到他身上，Ben却目不斜视地跑过了他的身边，扑向了他身后的教官。

FN-2187一把接住了跳起来的Ben。

Armitage有些愣。

Ben看了他一眼，想了想，扭头冲Finn说道：

“你在训练我的朋友们吗，Finn？”

Armitage看到他的教官点了点头。……天。难道昨天在食堂的白兵是他？

他并不像Phasma那样能记得住每一个白兵的编号，何况他昨天太累了，忽视了那白兵盔甲上的军校印记。他离开食堂以后都发生了什么？

他甚至很少和白兵们说话。不管是风暴兵，行刑兵，还是他的教官——在他眼里和克隆人都没什么区别。对他来说，机器人的成本低于克隆人，价值高于克隆人，他甚至不是很瞧得上克隆人。更遑论这些白兵——

Ben蹭了蹭Finn的脖子，

“你会和我们一起去吃饭吗？”

Finn摇了摇头，

“我们和你们不在一个食堂，小朋友。”

“我不是小朋友，我叫Ben。Ben Solo。”

Poe朝着这个方向走了过来。Armitage感到难以呼吸。这是他的地盘，可他觉得自己像个局外人。他的下巴发僵，他想训斥Ben Solo，可他的权力并没有他的教官大。归根结底，这只是一群交换生，而此刻并非训练也并非教学时间。他觉得喉咙发紧，他不知道Brendol向他描述过的Darth Vader的锁喉术是不是就是这样的感觉——他本能地迈出了步子。

他赶在Poe靠近之前离开了他站着的位置。他知道两人擦肩而过时，Poe看了他一眼，他没有让头部改变角度。他的脑后传来Ben Solo稚嫩的声音，传来Poe叫Ben赶紧下来，不要麻烦教官的劝说声——他本该去劝说的，他没有开口。他失败透顶。

他回过头望了一眼站在那里的三人。他看到FN-2187将Ben放回地上，他看到Ben牵起Poe的手，问Poe去不去吃饭。他的步子迈得更大了。

他得早点赶到食堂，在桌子都被人占满之前。他从来不和别人一起吃饭，他无法忍受那些无聊的餐间谈话，他这样告诉自己。他的同学很聪明，不会有人主动来打扰他。他从来都是一个人吃饭。他祈祷他不会被这群叛军包围。他想了想，他大概也不大可能被这群叛军包围——他从来都是一个人吃饭，不是么？


	5. Chapter 5

一个人吃饭，一个人去教室，一个人坐在第一排最中间的位置。那个叫Muran的叛军和他一起上课，但总比Poe Dameron强些。一个人下了课后收拾好东西去图书馆，一个人写作业。Armitage远远地看到馆员正带着渣滓们参观。

他总是把这些渣滓们想得很坏，很坏的表现之一是纪律性的缺失。为什么他们不列队？为什么他们会围在馆员身边？为什么馆员看起来并不觉得困扰？

馆员宣布了自由活动时间开始，Armitage瘪了瘪嘴。他拿起书，坐到了离书架最远的桌子后面。

他看到Jessica和Poe兴奋地冲向机械工程区，Ben亦步亦趋地跟在两人身后。Ben在一排古旧的书架前停下来，仰头盯着同书架一样的古籍，嘴中念叨着什么，似乎是书籍的标题。

历史区。Armitage几乎可以100%确定，Ben Solo甚至连书籍名称都念不全。

《旧共和编年史》，《绝地史》，《帝国史》。

这么说来，Ben Solo的亲人的名字，会出现在每一本历史教材上。这让Armitage产生了一种割裂感：眼前这个有着浓密的黑发的小孩子，脸上的痣都比此人的身份更有现实感一些。他知道Ben的出身，可无论他怎样尝试，都无法把Ben和那些人尽皆知的名字联系在一起。书中没有来得及讲到走私犯Han Solo和Leia Organa公主生了个儿子；在他成为宿舍长之前，他根本不知道世界上存在着一个Ben Solo。他知道了，知道和见到之间尚有一段距离。在Ben到来之前，他想象过几次Ben的模样。Ben Solo和他的想象差距有些大。

他看到Ben跳起来去够从上数第二排的《绝地史》。跳了两次，手指连书籍的底部都碰不着。那条象征着Ben的绝地幼徒身份的辫子随着发卷上蹿下跳，打在Ben的肩膀上，像是动物的尾巴。他想起来Poe早上对他的那一番羞辱，他发出一声不屑的低哼。

绝地也好，原力也好，浩瀚的宇宙里，能和这种东西产生关联的不过寥寥数人。作为优等生，他甚至能背出绝地和西斯的教条，可这一切毕竟和他没有交集。力敏者以怎样的感觉面对这个世界，他也不可能去体会。Ben Solo的存在如此怪异，归属他的管辖范围，又和他毫无关联。普通人要怎么和力敏者相处？Poe也只是普通人吧？Poe不会觉得别扭么？

Ben Solo像是博物馆里的宝石。

Armitage看得到，他知道那宝石的来历，他不大懂那宝石的具体价值，那宝石这辈子也不可能跟他有什么关系。可宝石终究是宝石，所以Poe才要护着Ben。Ben太珍贵了，Ben才不是Poe的跟班。真正的跟班是Poe Dameron才对。

观察他人向来是Armitage为数不多的乐趣之一。

Ben还在够那本书。

Ben还没有够着。

Armitage有些焦虑。

Armitage不应该感到焦虑，可他觉得自己有些坐不住。

他看向Poe的方向。机械区，Poe和Jessica坐在地上，摊开一本飞船图鉴读得入神。

他发现自己的作业一笔都没动。

他犹豫着放下了手中的笔，下半身动了动，屁股离开了凳子。他的动作停在一半，他看到Ben后退了一步，胸口起伏，闭上眼，举起了手。

他有点难以相信自己的眼睛。前一秒，他还在心中埋怨Ben Solo只知道给人添麻烦，害得他作业做不下去，此刻，就在他的眼前，那本《绝地史》从书架上飘了出来。

Armitage一屁股坐了回去。书有些重，Ben拿到手中时忍不住踉跄了几步，好在没有摔倒在地。Ben在地板上盘着腿坐下，翻开了书，手指划过目录，打开了靠前的几页——按照首字母排序的话，Armitage猜是Anakin Skywalker那一页。

他看到Ben的脸上露出孩童特有的兴奋来。是啊，Ben怎么可能不兴奋呢。那是他的亲人啊，绝地史上叱咤风云的人物，影响了银河系历史的人物。Ben怎么可能不兴奋呢。Ben翻了两页，突然想起来什么，又吃力地抱起书，跑到了Poe身旁，靠着Poe坐下，将Anakin的页面指给了Poe看。

Armitage听不清他们在说什么。纪律不足，礼节还是有的，这群孩子毕竟还是知道不能在图书馆里吵闹。Ben的眼睛，用Armitage能够掌握的词汇量来说，最贴切的形容大概是“闪闪发亮”——不再是那种带着敌意的瑟缩的眼神，不再是Ben看向他的时候的那种眼神了。

他怎么能在这种环境里学得下去？

一切都不合规矩。外来因素让他受到严重影响，让他浮躁不安。

泡在图书馆是为了躲避家里的环境，图书馆待不下去了，他想起来他还有间宿舍。他现在体会到宿舍的好处了。他收拾好书包，朝着门口走去。他走过Poe和Ben的身旁，手指握上大门上的把手。他咬了咬嘴，转身回到Poe身前，迎着Poe有些警惕的目光，争取让自己做到面无表情：

“告诉你的朋友们，6点在食堂集合。”

语毕，他还是瞟了Ben一眼。Ben的眼睛不再闪闪发亮了。

Armitage并不感到意外。Armitage走出了图书馆。


	6. Chapter 6

“新共和国海军现在已经在开新一代的X-Wing，照现在这个趋势，FO和抵抗军也不打来打去了，没准哪天能开高级TIE战机也有可能——”

“高级TIE战机才有几台啊，不如想想普通TIE战机。TIE截击机的速度比TIE轰炸机的速度快多了，武装性还更强——”

“……我还是最喜欢千年隼。”

Ben Solo从《绝地史》后探出头来说。Poe帮他借了这本《绝地史》，他本应该珍惜这一个月，抓紧时间把这本书看完。可Jessica在饭后就跟进了两人的宿舍，和Poe讨论起飞船来讨论个没完。飞船是Ben除了原力之外最感兴趣的东西，可他不知道为什么他不想听Jessica和Poe一起讨论飞船。他更喜欢Poe想到哪儿说到哪儿，在他的房间里手舞足蹈地给他讲述各种战机的区别和优劣，他总是听得聚精会神。Poe已经跟着妈妈开过飞机了，他只是在千年隼上跑过几圈而已。他连Poe第一次爬进A-Wing驾驶舱的年龄都还没到。

Poe的妈妈就是飞行员，优秀的义军成员之一。Poe两岁那年，Kes和Shara带着Poe搬到了川德瑞拉。Poe总说他在那星球上等了一年才等到Ben的出生——等到自己唯一的玩伴。

Ben不大相信Poe的话。Leia说过人的记忆要从三岁开始，两岁的Poe怎么会等了一年呢？

于是他提出疑问。于是Poe回答他，因为我不记得，所以那一年才没让我等得心急。

他对那句话并不能完全理解，但他终归理解到Poe在等他。有时候Poe跑得远了，Poe还是会回过头来等他。他可能在Poe的膝盖上哭过无数次，所以Poe才知道如何迅速地让他不再继续流眼泪。可他现在并不觉得Poe在等他。Jessica比Poe大一岁，飞船知识量和Poe不相上下，两个人聊起来总是没个完，他有些跟不上对话的节奏。

或许Poe并没有打算等他跟上对话的节奏。或许Poe根本就没有准备让他参与到话题中来。Ben知道自己懂得没有那么多，TIE轰炸机和TIE截击机的区别他也不知道在哪里——但他还是开口了。

“千年隼更大。而且是我爸爸的船。”

Jessica笑了起来。Jessica笑起来很好看，Ben得承认。Jessica伸手揪揪Poe的脸颊，

“我们有没有机会开千年隼？”

“如果你们表现好的话。”

Ben带着些骄傲说。他对Han提出过同样的问题，Han给出的也是那样的答案。

“我愿意做你的副驾驶，Baby Ben。”

“副驾驶的位置是给Poe的。”

Ben坚定不移地回应。这对他来说太必然了，如果他需要一个副驾驶，他怎么可能找Poe之外的人？

Jessica发出一阵大笑。Poe靠在床沿，夸张而得意地朝Jessica摊了摊手。Poe的举手投足之间，总带着一种足以让Ben放心的大人的气质——和Armitage那种大人的气质不一样——Poe总是，唔——Ben突然间不知该如何形容。英雄一样的气质？可Poe虽然以后会成为英雄，现在也并不是个英雄。Ben说不清。

“我不仅可以当你的副驾驶，还可以开着X-Wing给你的千年隼保驾护航。”

Poe恢复了正常的姿态说道。Ben点点头。他从来没想过Poe会和他分开，对他来说，这不是“可能”范畴的事情。

“老爸已经答应我10岁的时候送我一台BB-Unit了。我准备把它涂成橙色和白色的。配我的X-Wing。”

“那你的X-Wing呢？”

Jessica问道。Poe想了想，

“橙色和黑色。”

“怎么都是橙色？”

“那是他最喜欢的颜色。”

Ben插嘴道。Poe表示同意。

果然。橙色是飞行员制服的颜色。Ben就知道自己猜得没错。

Jessica耸耸肩，从地板上站了起来。离熄灯只剩不到半小时了，Jessica说她还得回去洗漱。把Kare扔在宿舍一晚上，她说估计她回去还得被Kare抱怨几句。Poe从地板上跟着站起来，Ben没有动。他的书太沉了，压着他的大腿，他懒得站起来。他看着宿舍门在Jessica离去后关上，他松了口气。这片空间终于又只属于他和Poe了。

他放下书，踩上床沿，伸手去够窗户的开关。房间里有点闷，他想透口气。他有些费力地推开对他来说尚有些沉重的窗户，夜里涌进的寒风吹开了他脸颊边上的头发。他的肩膀上落下Poe的外套，他抬起头望向Poe。

“透气是好事，小心感冒。”

Poe说。Poe身上只剩下一件T恤了。Ben眨眨眼。他也不知道为什么，Poe的肤色比他深些。又因为Poe的肤色深些，他总觉得Poe比自己耐冻。可他看到Poe的胳膊上立起了鸡皮疙瘩，可能Poe也——

他想伸手关上窗户，Poe止住了他的动作。Poe叫他去刷牙。Poe陪着他到了浴室，在他脚下垫了张椅子，好让他够得着洗面台。早上Poe就这么做过了，Poe掐着表，坚持要他刷牙刷够三分钟。他刷了三分钟，Poe就在旁边和他一起刷了三分钟。到了晚上，他又要刷够三分钟。他和Poe一起盯着计时器。

一分半的时候，才离开没多久的Jessica冲进宿舍，冲进了浴室。Ben刷牙的动作停了下来，嘴角的牙膏泡沫滴在衣襟上，和Poe一起瞪着眼望向了Jessica。

“——Poe，我们宿舍的水龙头漏了。”


	7. Chapter 7

Armitage听到走廊里的响动时，他的作业还剩最后一个段落。

要把报告写得拿到A+不是件容易的事。他面前摊着三四本他从图书馆借来的书，他今天的课题是阐述帝国在恩多之战中的失败原因——军事理论书上写得很详细，但他需要从其中提取最重要的信息出来，以完美的行文结构，完成他这篇1000字的报告。还剩最后一个段落。

走廊里突然响起了一声咆哮。

咆哮的内容是Brendol绝对不会允许他说出口的那个词：

“Kriff！”

他坐在原地判断了两秒局势，抓起外套冲出了宿舍。

简单一些形容的话，Armitage眼前，对他而言，是一片灾难现场。

眼前，走廊里躺着一个湿漉漉的Dameron，地板上满是积水。从Jessica Pava的宿舍里，还有一股水柱正往外冲。水柱的气势慢慢消退，Poe也从地板上坐了起来，

“Kriff，”

抹了一把脸上的水，Poe甩了甩头发，摇摇晃晃地站起身，

“这劲头也太猛了——”

Armitage的嘴角一阵痉挛。还有五分钟熄灯，他本可以在熄灯之前写完作业的。他那最后的五分钟。他在这一瞬间有些后悔当宿舍长，如果他不是宿舍长，他根本不用管这些破事——他只能略显烦躁地走上前，开口道：

“怎么回事？”

“Jessy房间的水龙头坏了，我想我能——”

Poe揪着自己黏在大腿上的裤子答道。话说了一半，Poe扭过头，这才注意到了来者何人，剩下的半句话被一个有些尴尬的“哦”取代了。

Armitage一声咂舌。

“为什么不直接跟我汇报？”

他问。他可以在一分钟内联系到维修机器人，五分钟内解决问题，以正确的效率至上的纪律性十足的行为，让所有人都去安心睡觉。

可眼前这个局面，他简直不知道收拾起来需要多久。

“区区一个水龙头，”

Poe撇了撇嘴，

“我没想到基地的水道系统和抵抗军那边不太一样……”

Armitage故意让自己的叹息足够响亮。他在绕过Poe身旁时故意撞了一把Poe的肩膀，走进Jessica房间的浴室。满地狼藉。真的是满地狼藉，以他的标准而言。水管中喷出来的水打在浴帘上，反弹到他脸上，让他在走进浴室的刹那便被浇了一脸，火气一截接一截地往上冒。可现在不是生气的时候，他要学会控制情绪，解决问题。他在零散时间看过一些技术书籍，对基地水道的构造有一些印象。如果能先找到水阀——啊，在那里。他缩着肩膀穿过从天而降的水滴，踩着积水关掉了水阀。水管终于消停了，他松了口气。他扭过头，见Poe正架着胳膊、靠在门框上看着他。他想叫Poe过来帮忙，可是他开不了口，也有些不愿开口。他握住水管顶端，弯下身跪进积水里，打开洗面台下的柜子，钻进去找起了接口。水滴沿着他被打乱的刘海滑到他眼眶里，他烦躁地揉了揉眼睛——

“嗡”。

他突然什么都看不见了。熄灯的时候到了。

……Kriff。

他听到他的心里和Poe的嘴中同时冒出了这个单词。

“我去找个手电筒。”

Poe在他身后说道。他思索了一瞬自己为什么没有拦住Poe——他现在应该做的，是从这片黑暗中摸索出去，把维修机器人叫来不是么？

叫来维修机器人，登记故障，交一份事件报告——

……交一份事件报告。给Phasma。他该说什么？因为他管理不善，或者，因为他威信力不够，叛军渣滓们背着他鼓捣水龙头，淹了房间？

他昨天已经让Brendol失望过一次了，他不能两天内让Brendol失望第二次。趁着Phasma还不知道发生了什么，如果Poe能找来手电，如果他能把水管修好，如果他能监督这些人把这片狼藉清理干净——

白光突然在他身后亮起来，他猛一回头。拿着手电的人在看到他的脸后发出一声惊叫，惊叫吓得他的身体本能地竖起，脑袋磕中了柜子顶端，磕得他在刺眼的白光中双目发黑。疼痛让他耳鸣，让他眼泪都冒出了眼眶，他的额头火辣辣地作痛，整个世界都在天旋地转——这到底算怎么一回事——

“你、你还好吗？”

奶声奶气的嗓音在他耳边作响，他反应了一阵，反应过来这是Ben Solo的声音。他睁开眼，他看到Ben Solo站在他的面前，裤脚没进逐渐散去的积水里，正惴惴不安地望着他。

不是Poe Dameron去找手电了么？

“你来这儿干什么？”

他捂着额头问到。头晕目眩间，他已经坐在了地上，全身终究还是湿了个透。

“Poe熄灯了还没有回来，我就想来看看……我没想到是你。”

Ben解释道。

好吧，好吧。那么看来，他把Ben Solo吓着了——他比自己想象中吓人不少嘛？

“我……我不是故意的。”

见他没有回应，Ben有些无所适从地说。

他依旧没有接Ben的话。仰着头喘息了一阵，待到疼痛终于变得可以忍受，他夺走Ben手中的手电筒，转身钻回柜子里，再一次研究起了水管的接口。脚步声让他知道Poe回来了，说话声让他知道Poe回了宿舍却发现Ben不在了而吓了一跳。该死的小鬼们，到这种时候了还在说着废话。明明自己被他们害得要钻在柜子里——

他身边突然钻进一个脑袋来。Poe仰躺着探进了柜子里，递给他一支扳手。他愣了一瞬，狐疑地接过来。狐疑，倒不是因为他不知道扳手有什么用，倒是因为他不太敢相信Poe会给他递扳手。Poe接过他手中的水管，抵在原有的位置，冲着他扬了扬脸。

腿边又有什么异动。Armitage低下头，见Ben Solo正费力地在二人中间寻找着空间。他和Poe各自朝一侧移了几寸，给Ben让出来了位置。Ben在柜子里躺下，睁着那双看起来人畜无害的眼睛，开始盯着他修水管。

堂堂第一秩序少年军校的最强优等生，此刻居然狼狈不堪地给叛军渣滓修水管。这模样大概很好看吧？

“我可以帮你拿着手电。”

Ben在他身旁说。他没有理。可他作为少年的力气还是有限，单手拧扳手有些费力。他尝试了几次，终于还是把手电扔给了Ben，

“拿着，”

他说，

“对准接口。”

Ben点了点头。头发与柜壁摩擦的声音在Armitage听起来有些刺耳，他发誓他拧扳手的那半分钟是他人生中度过的最诡异的半分钟。他将接口拧紧了，冲着Poe使了个眼色；Poe旋即便以让他恨不得捂住耳朵的嗓门大喊到：

“Jessy——！把水阀打开，试试好了没有！”

三个人的眼睛都盯住了接口。

Armitage想重新发誓；他发誓这等待的半分钟比前面半分钟更加诡异。手电筒光线下的三个人，看起来像是被锁在柜子里的三头怪。

水流声响起，流过洗面台，流下排水管。Jessica的欢呼声传来，Armitage总算是松了口气。明明只是修了个水管，他不知道为什么感觉像是修了一台遭遇了紧急情况的发动机。他后退着从柜子里爬出去，抹了一把额头上的汗，看着Poe和Ben从柜子里以统一而可笑的姿势退了出来。

“没想到你还会干这个。”

Poe说着，站起来，冲他伸出手。他抬眼，他想回敬Poe几句，他想告诉Poe这种东西对他来说实在是小儿科。他知道Poe在赞扬他，他并不想接受这种以低估他为前提的善意。他无视了Poe的手，撑着地站起身，

“给你们二十分钟。二十分钟把这里收拾干净，我就不把这事儿报告给Phasma队长。”

明明是自己不愿汇报，这会儿却要把人情卖给抵抗军。Armitage恍惚间觉得自己又参透了什么东西。

他走向宿舍门外，走向亮着灯的走廊。自己的房间里也有手电，他应该能就着光线写完最后那一段报告。二十分钟以后再来检查，如果诸事安康，那么他算熬过了一场管理危机——

“……抱歉让你，呃，撞着了头？”

他听到Ben Soo突然开口。他从未听到过有人以这种捉摸不定的语气道歉。

看来Ben Solo并不那么想和他道歉。他能想象得到Ben脸上困惑的模样，他耳边还在若即若离地回荡着Ben的头发摩擦着金属材质的声音。他背对着Ben摆了摆手。

“你的头很疼吗？”

Ben接着问他。他在门边停了一瞬，

“不疼。”

他答道。

他记得房间里有急救箱。他最好给他的额头上贴个急救贴，他已经摸到他额头上的肿块了。


	8. Chapter 8

Armitage头上的急救贴贴了两天。两天，导致每个出现在晨训场的早上，Armitage总是戴着帽子，遮住自己的额头。Muran吃饭的时候聊起这事儿，说Hux本来就个子高，还要坐在第一排，再戴个帽子，堵得他根本什么都看不见，也不知道装个什么劲儿。Poe只是耸了耸肩。

这么看来，Armitage是个很倔的家伙。Poe总觉得Armitage高傲到不可理喻，为了维持这种高傲，Armitage有着自己的那一套。他只是不太明白Armitage为何要维持那种骄傲。他身边很倔的人不多，Ben倒是肯定算一个。对付过Ben的倔强了，在Poe眼里，就没有什么人的倔强他对付不了的。

他装作自己因为忙着吃饭没能接Muran的话。他也的确吃得很猛——首先，第一秩序的伙食确实不错，回去可以和Leia讲讲。第二，下午的军事训练的确消耗他的体力，高度军事化名不虚传。一群人下了课便涌到了食堂，比Arimitage规定的6点还早了半小时。

“Hux要是说我们怎么办？”

走进食堂之前，Kare有些担心地问。Poe挥挥手，

“那我们就6点钟再吃一顿。”

饭桌上的话题，自Muran提起Hux后，便再没离开他们那个宿舍长。Snap的嘴里嚼着肉丸，

“不过我听说，他爸是校长？怪不得成绩那么好，作弊了吧？”

“那倒不至于。”

Muran回答道，

“他成绩确实好。回答问题特别快，没有哪个老师不喜欢他。”

Snap哼了一声：

“所以，也没有哪个学生喜欢他咯？”

饭桌上响起一阵窃笑。Poe和Jessica对视了一眼。Jessica轻轻摇了摇头。

除了Muran以外，Poe和Jessica是这次的交换生里年龄最大的两个。大孩子不能跟小孩子一样，大孩子不能再肆意放纵自己的恶意。别人对你好，你就要好回去，这是做人的基本原则。他不怪其他人对Armitage意见不小，Armitage大概属于那种你第一眼看到绝对会认为来者不善的类型——他其实意见也不小。修一次水管只能证明Armitage会修水管，不能多说明什么，何况第二天早上Armitage还让他多跑了两圈——但Armitage毕竟还是帮他们修了水管。Armitage没有找他们的麻烦。

那天晚上，帮着Jessica和Kare收拾干净，应付了Armitage的检查，Poe带着Ben回到房间时，Ben已经困得打起了哈欠。他早就要Ben在房间里睡觉，Ben硬要跟出来。Ben跟出来，倒让Armitage撞着了脑门。手电筒的灯光下，他能清楚地看到Armitage肿起来的额头。他心中多少还是有些复仇的快感，奈何看到Ben脸上的歉意，他又觉得自己实在是恶劣至极。

Ben躺在床上，吸了吸鼻子：

“我觉得他没那么讨厌了。”

Poe哼了一声。

“是有那么一点。”

他应道。他没什么当着Ben的面撒谎的必要，他确实对Armitage有所改观，哪怕Armitage不肯碰他的手这件事多少还是让他想直接给那家伙一拳。Ben的两脚蹬着缠在小腿上的被子，扭动着身体，找了个舒服的姿势凑近他：

“但他昨天抢了我的面包。”

“面包？”

“我和Finn要了两个。可他抢走一个，我只好再去找Finn要一个。”

“你怎么昨天不和我说？”

他收回他对Armitage有所改观的话。他昨天好说歹说，加上光荣负伤，终于劝得Ben肯去食堂吃饭；Ben给他带回来面包的时候，他觉得Ben可爱至极。说实话，他开心得不得了，开心到他甚至忘了打架和罚站的事儿。只是他没想到那小子还来了这么一出。早知道Arimitage会抢Ben的面包，他昨天就该——

“昨天我忘了。”

“忘了？”

“是真的忘了，Poe。”

他不悦地皱起了鼻子。Ben似乎捕捉到了他的情绪，

“你生气了？”

“……有点。”

“因为我忘了告诉你吗？”

“因为他抢你的面包。”

“那你会不会又和他打架？”

“什么？”

“啊。我想起来了。他虽然抢了我的面包，但他给我递了杯水。”

Poe有些困惑“咦”了一声。……水？难道Armitage想用水来换Ben的面包？

“为什么？”

“我噎住了，都快喘不上气了。然后他给我递了杯水。”

他轻声咂了咂嘴。他为Ben噎到的时候自己不在现场感到自责，除此之外，他心中的疑惑还是没能消除。他发现自己突然不太能把Armitage按简单的好人和坏人来划分。他帮Ben扯掉腿上缠着的被子，顺手将Ben压在颈下的学徒辫拽出来搭在锁骨上，嘴唇贴了贴Ben的额头，

“……以后都跟我在一起。我不会再让你一个人去吃饭了。”

他做出了那样的承诺，目前为止，遵守到第二天。他看了眼表，擦干净嘴，端着餐盘站起来：

“——Ben训练完了。我去接他。”


	9. Chapter 9

和那群叛军渣滓不一样，以Armitage的标准，他认定自己是个很讲卫生的人。

既然自己是个很讲卫生的人，那他就不能允许自己带着一身汗臭味去吃饭，也不能容忍自己的汗沾满熨得平平整整的校服。因此他必然是训练结束后先去淋浴的那个，他总是所有人中最干净的那个。干净是文明的象征。

他冲掉身上的汗，仔仔细细洗过头。肌肉的酸痛感常有，可酸痛完了总也不见长进，他时时有些发愁。他把运动服用脏衣袋封好扔进洗衣通道，大概三个小时后，洗干净的衣服会被送到他的宿舍。他取出毛巾来，低下头去擦掉头发上的水分，掐着表，认定自己来得及在赶到食堂之前来得及把头发吹干。他放下毛巾。他伸手去拿他叠得整整齐齐地放在柜子里的校服，余光间瞟到人影，蓦然间让他觉得有些眼熟。

他扭过头去看了一眼。

啊。

他看到对方也在看着他。

他看到Ben Solo也在看着他。

Ben瞪大了眼，轻轻张着嘴。Ben似乎不知道该怎么和他打招呼，Ben像个雪人一般直挺挺地站在柜子前。Ben似乎也刚刚洗完澡，这么说，刚才在他隔壁冲凉的那个人竟然是Ben——他根本没注意到。Ben的头发湿哒哒地贴在头皮上，学徒辫已经没了踪影，水滴沿着发梢滑下Ben的后背，滑进——

老天。

Ben Solo居然穿着南瓜裤。

Armitage像是看到了银河系第八大奇观。

淡蓝色的裤边下，两条大腿白得像煮熟的鱼肉。裤腰上居然还有三个手缝的字母，B-E-N。

他突然有些理解为什么他不止一次地听到过Jessica喊这孩子叫Baby Ben了。

他从几岁——不，他可能从来——就没有穿过南瓜裤。这种鼓鼓囊囊的裤子，幼稚的象征，他活了这么大，只在holovid里见到有小孩子穿过。军校的孩子绝对不可能穿这种裤子——抵抗军到底是什么地方？Ben对自己的年龄真的没有一点认知吗？

和瘦得让父亲极其不满的自己不同，可能是年纪还小的缘故，Ben看起来颇为——圆润？——他不知道该不该用这样的词来形容。或许也有那胖胖的裤子作祟的成分，从胳膊到腿，Ben的身上没有一处不显得圆鼓鼓。加上那孩子的皮肤颜色，有那么一瞬间，Armitage真的以为站在自己面前的是个雪人。

Ben不知道该怎么和他打招呼，他同样发现自己一时间也不知道还能说些什么。他甚至和这个小孩根本不熟。他们说过几句话吗？十句有没有？他们除了修了次水管之外还干了什么？他记得这小子挺讨厌他的，这小子的小跟班Poe Dameron也挺讨厌他的？跟讨厌自己的人照面了，该怎么打招呼？

他向来讨厌那些低能的同学，可他从不需要跟他们打招呼。他为什么觉得自己应该同Ben打个招呼？重要的是，现在他该怎么打招呼？

Armitage僵硬地朝着Ben点了点头。

他实在不知道自己还能再做什么了。

他希望Ben能够理解他的意思，希望Ben也回过头去，让这场尴尬的赤诚相见快点结束。他扭过头去了，但他知道Ben依旧在看着他。他换好校服衬衣，撕开新的急救贴包装，对着更衣柜内壁的镜子，抬起手——

“等等。”

他听到Ben在他身旁喊他。他拿着急救贴的手停在半空中，他再次看向那个圆滚滚的小雪人，他这才注意到雪人身上的淤青和伤疤。如果不是那些伤疤都是长条状，如果不是他知道Ben在接受绝地训练，他可能会怀疑Ben遭到了虐待。淤青那样明显，他有些怀疑自己片刻之前是不是眼瞎。

Ben喊完他了，又显得犹犹豫豫。他想起来了，他可是个能把Ben吓得一声惊叫的可怕角色。他轻轻抬了抬眉毛。或许是他脸上的表情没有之前那么可怕了吧，Ben的瑟缩终归还是收敛了些，抬起胳膊冲着他招了招手。

“能不能请你过来一下？”

Ben问他。Ben用了对于这个年龄的孩子来说可以想到的最有尊敬意义的句子来问他，Ben赤着脚踩上更衣室里的长凳。他皱着眉头走上前。Ben抬起手来，手伸到一半，又突然缩回去些，

“我可不可以碰碰你？”

他感觉他的眉毛要搅成一团了。这小孩子想干什么？

防备心和好奇心里，Armitage选择了后者。何况这小雪人看起来确实不会威胁到他什么——他点了点头。Ben的手掌贴上他仍在隐隐作痛的额头，他看到Ben轻轻闭上了眼。水珠顺着Ben的额发滑下来，划过Ben的脸侧，他看到Ben的脸慢慢涨红。

——有什么东西。不，说是东西也不太对，是某种能量——一种说不上是温暖还是清凉的能量，渗入了他那块疼痛的皮肤。他感到疼痛渐渐隐去，像是划过他头骨的水流……他真的感觉不到了。额头上的疼痛，他似乎——

Ben舒了口气，睁开眼，收回了手。

“我想这应该差不多了。Luke舅舅说我现在还做不了什么，但是磕到额头的话，我觉得我还是能试试。我以前给Poe也这样试过，他说确实很有效。那天晚上真的对不起，我想……”

Arimitage有些反应不过来。

Ben的紧张导致那孩子的话比平常多了不知几倍，可话里的信息让他一句都理解不了。他的手掌贴上自己的伤处，疼痛真的不见了。他的额头完好如初。

他不明白。试试？试试什么？Ben到底做了什么？刚刚到底发生了什么？

“——他可是个绝地，Hux。”

身后的声音让他吓了一跳，他猛地回过了头。Poe Dameron正撑在门框上，歪着脑袋看着他和Ben。想来，他那副呆傻的模样让Poe尽收眼底。注意到Poe的到来，Ben欢呼了一声，跳下长凳，赤着脚朝着Poe跑了过去。“笨蛋，你这不得重新洗脚”——他看到Poe搂住撞进怀中的Ben，回到柜子前提起Ben的拖鞋，又带着Ben走向了浴室。“Poe，Poe，我们下午的训练——Master Snoke带了几个真正的高手过来”——Ben不再紧张了，Ben的语气活跃了起来，Ben的话还是很多，但话多的意义完全不一样了。

“绝地”。

Armitage说不清Poe在说出这两个字的时候脸上的表情有多得意。Poe到底在得意什么？明明Ben才是那个绝地——绝地，原力，西斯——他以为课本上的东西他已经很了解了。那么，刚才Ben做的事情是……和原力有关？那种只存在于传说里的绝地的治疗术？

他转回身来，望向镜子。额头的肿块消失了，他那无处可用的急救贴孤零零地躺在柜子里。他怔愣着搓了搓额头，麻木而呆滞地换上了校服。他曾经一度认为力敏者只是传说，直到他明白力敏者真的存在。他一直认为那些人就算存在也和自己没什么关系，但是……

带着Ben冲干净脚，回到更衣间，Poe看着Ben换好衣服，蹲下身帮Ben系好了绝地袍子的腰带，轻轻拍了拍Ben的肚皮。

“饿不饿？”

“饿。”

Ben老老实实地点点头。Poe牵起Ben的手走向门口，突然回过头来看向他：

“快6点了。要不要和我们一起过去？”

他本能地摇了摇头。摇头和话语之间出现了空隙，他用这空隙来给自己找了个借口。

“我还有些准备工作要做。……你们先去。6点集合。”


	10. Chapter 10

“第一秩序基地交换项目简报，第七份。汇报人：Poe Dameron……”

Poe清了清嗓子，拿起holopad上写好的草稿，

“Organa将军，今天是我们在第一秩序基地的第七天。我们下午放假，但是Ben还有训练，等一下我会去接他。因为我被禁足了，晚上出不去，Ben也没有出去。Jessica和Kare说她们已经去过了附近的树林，但是没有找到大怪物。Snap和Muran因为熄灯之前没有回宿舍，被Arimitage罚站过一次。Armitage最近没有欺负我们，但是他也不怎么跟我们说话。大家都很期待Skywalker大师快点来。唔……汇报完毕。”

通信器的提示灯闪烁片刻，叮咚一声。简报已发送。

Poe撑着椅子边缘跳了下来。Ben的训练还有十分钟结束，他披上外套跑向了训练场。

Holo通讯器是Leia给他的，他每天都要发简报给Leia。等待Leia回复的时间或长或短，有时候Poe要到第二天早上才能等到消息。虽然Muran是交流生里最大的孩子，Leia还是把这个任务交给了他，这是很让他自豪的一件事。他肩上有责任，他要在Luke到来之前，照顾好他的伙伴们。

最重要的当然还是Ben。虽然Ben给他讲了不少训练中的事情，虽然Ben看起来并没有不太开心，Poe还是觉得Ben不应该到这种地方来。Kes给他讲过些故事，他对光明面和黑暗面也有一些朦朦胧胧的了解。他听Kes说过Snoke是个西斯，他听说西斯都不是什么好东西。Ben怎么可以和西斯一起训练呢？

他拿这个问题问过Leia，Leia告诉他Luke会监督Ben的训练过程，也不允许Snoke对Ben灌输任何理论性的内容。他不太明白什么叫“灌输”，也不太懂什么叫“理论性”，但听到Luke的名字，他还是很放心。Luke能比Ben举起来更大块的石头，他的飞机模型掉进河里的时候也是Luke帮他找出来的。他还是希望Luke是Ben的老师。

他在训练场门外等待片刻，听到身旁的金属门“轰”地一声打开。他立刻探进头去寻找Ben的身影，一群穿着黑衣服的孩子中间，Ben白得及其显眼。他听说这群黑衣服的孩子里最后只能留下来一个，不像Luke的学校那样，大家总是热热闹闹。Ben收起了按比例缩短了很多的练习用光剑，跑到场边提起了自己的背包。总是蓬松柔软的头发因为挂满了汗水而服帖了很多，Poe注意到那条学徒辫又不见了。果然还是自己水平不行，Leia给Ben扎的辫子从来不会随随便便散开的。

Ben冲着Snoke鞠了一躬。那个Snoke可真吓人——Poe不禁缩了缩肩膀。这样的人来当老师，Ben不会害怕么？

他一直在等待着的小男孩转过身来，Poe忍不住瞪大了眼。Ben的左半张脸全红了，还有些肿，脸颊上有一条长长的红印。他在门后藏不住了，喊了一声Ben的名字，冲进了训练场。他的喊声让Ben有些吃惊地抬起了头，步子停在了原地。他冲到Ben面前，

“你的脸怎么了？”

“我……我没事，Poe。”

“是不是谁欺负你了？”

他蹲在地上，手指摸上Ben的脸颊，Ben的皮肤比平时都要热。温度从他的指尖传来，让他觉得自己的怒气要被点着了。如果有任何人敢欺负Ben的话——

Ben向来对他有问必答，可这次Ben没有说话。Ben只是低着头，紧紧地咬住了嘴，突然抬手打开Poe的胳膊，

“我说了我没事。我们走吧。”

“可是——”

耳旁传来几声嬉笑，Poe冲着笑声的源头转过头。是那几个穿着黑衣服的幼徒，正围在一起，看着他和Ben，脸上挂着讥笑，不知在说些什么。Poe的火气“噌”地蹿了上来，他站起身，朝着那群人大喊了一声。他正要接着说些什么，Ben却猛地推开他跑向了训练场门外。

“Ben！”

他听到那些人笑得更大声了。他瞪了那群人一眼，追着Ben跑出了大门。不知为什么，才训练完的小绝地这次拿出了全身的力气躲避Poe的追逐，直到被在食堂门口等着集合的Jessica半路截住：

“Baby Ben，你跑什么？”

小绝地被揪住了领子，在Jessica的手下扭动着身子挣扎。Poe慌忙追上去，从后圈住Ben的胸口，

“到底怎么了，Ben？”

Ben挣扎不过，低下头去在Poe的胳膊上狠狠咬了一口。Poe一声惨叫，收回手来，甩着胳膊，看着小臂上的牙印，再抬头，正对上Ben泪汪汪的眼睛。Jessica被吓了一跳，松开了Ben的领子，转眼间，Ben便跑进食堂去了。

Poe坐在地上，一脸的恍然。Jessica伸手把他拉起来，同样也是一头雾水。

“你对他干什么了？”

Poe摇了摇头，冲Jessica说了句谢谢，走进食堂，取了餐盘排在了队伍最后。Ben和他中间隔了四五个人，他歪着身子探出头，一直盯着Ben的后脑勺。负责餐饮的白兵们似乎都很喜欢Ben，给Ben的饭量常常让Ben吃不完。Poe取好餐，端着盘子找了一圈，找到了缩在墙角的桌子后的Ben。

“我是不是做错了什么？”

他端着盘子在Ben面前坐下，Ben只是低下了头。他用手掌撑住半侧脸，打量着Ben湿哒哒的刘海。Ben的领口已经汗湿了，贴在脖颈周围。他本来要陪着Ben洗个澡的，可Ben就这么直接跑到食堂来了。

尽管很不想承认，他知道Ben又开始犯倔了。他又问了一次，问Ben到底打不打算跟他说；Ben摇了摇头。他叹了口气。他端起盘子走到另一张桌子边去了。

说实话，他有点恼火。Ben虽然倔，可Ben并不会天天都这么倔。何况Ben这次倔得莫名其妙，他去关心Ben，怎么还要被Ben咬一口？

直到Armitage面色不善地出现在他身旁，Poe才想起来自己完全忘了要先在食堂门口集合这回事儿。没等Armitage开口，他就举起双手表示投降，放下叉子走向了Jessica。一个星期下来，他已经习惯了Armitage对于形式的琐碎的要求，何况现在他也不想和Armitage产生什么争执。饭放在那里不会跑的，不过是去列个队。

“B-Solo呢？”

Armitage问他。他冲着Ben的方向扬了扬下巴。Armitage朝着Ben的方向迈开步子，他一把拽住了Armitage的衣袖：

“你最好现在别去惹他，真的。”

Armitage从鼻腔中发出一声冷哼，甩开了他的手。Poe下意识地想追上去，转瞬又想起了自己胳膊上那块牙印；他在原地顿了顿脚，走到Jessica身边去了。

Armitage的声音让Ben抬起了头。Armitage对Ben说了些什么，按照Poe的猜测，也无非是训斥Ben不遵守纪律，要Ben现在去列队之类的屁话。Ben果然动都没动。穿着黑色西斯服的一伙学徒涌进了食堂，嬉笑着路过了背手站着的Poe身边。

从这帮他打心眼里厌恶的幼徒身上收回视线，Poe再次看向了Ben。他看到Ben的鼻子抽了抽。糟了，Ben可能马上就要哭了。Armitage说是不为所动也好，说是根本没有注意到Ben哭泣的征兆也罢，依旧在那里说着什么。

五，四，三，二，一。

Poe的指甲抠紧了掌心的肉。哪怕他看不清，他也能猜到，Ben现在已经眼泪汪汪了。他想求Armitage闭嘴，至少求Armitage看出来一些端倪也好——

Ben的手按了按自己红肿的那半脸颊，脸部两侧的肌肉动了动，下一秒，突然冲着Armitage吐了什么东西。Armitage倏地后退一步，吃痛地喊出声来，捂着自己的鼻梁弯下了腰。乖乖列队站在远处的交换生们登时瞠目结舌，而Poe早已顾不上还有什么所谓的纪律，脑子反应过来之前，他的身体便冲了出去。

被Ben从嘴里吐出来的东西敲在Armitage的鼻梁上，反弹出新的弧线，叮叮当当地滚落在了金属地板上。


	11. Chapter 11

来到弑星者基地之前，Poe想不到他会遇到Armitage Hux。来到弑星者基地之后，他也没想到自己有朝一日会被Armitage Hux架住腋下，拦着他不让他去打架。他看清楚了Ben吐出来的东西，他看到那是一颗牙。牙根上还带着血，他的血气随之涌上了心口。极短的时间里，他完成了最直观也最简单的推理：Ben被打了。

Ben被打了，打掉了牙。有人把Ben的牙打掉了，他要杀了那群人。那群人，按照他的推理，就是坐在食堂另一侧的那群黑衣幼徒。他捡起那颗牙来，像只发了疯的幼兽一般朝着另一侧的餐桌冲。Armitage从背后扳住了他的肩膀，他的手肘撞在了Armitage的肚子上。他没跑两步，Armitage又赶上来，像是他片刻之前抱着Ben那般拦住了他。他比Armitage矮不少，力气自然也不够足，身子被Armitage提起来，两条腿悬在地面上乱蹬一气，数次踢中了Armitage的小腿。

“Dameron！”

他听到Armitage在他耳后急迫地喊他，

“你打不过他们的！别闹了！”

“我怎么可能——”

都是和Ben年龄差不多的小鬼，他怎么可能打不过？一定是因为这群人，Ben才表现得这么异常，Ben脸上的红印，Ben掉落在地上的牙——

“他们是西斯学徒！你打不过的！”

“放开我，Hux！”

他仍在挣扎。Muran也跑了过来，帮着Armitage一起拦着他。他蹬了Muran几脚，胳膊又开始撞Armitage的腰。Armitage一样急了，

“你再这样我要关你禁闭了！”

“关就关！我——”

“Poe！”

他的动作因Ben稚嫩的嗓音停了下来。他的脚落了地，他气喘吁吁地看向仍旧坐在那里的Ben，挣扎着拨开了还停留在他身上的Armitage的胳膊。Jessica、Kare和Snap有些惶恐地站在一旁；没见过Poe和Armitage打架的场面，其他人从不知道Poe还能凶成这样。

“Poe，”

Ben从椅子上跳下来，跑到他面前，扯了扯他的衣角，

“对不起，Poe。我们……我们可以回宿舍吗？”

Poe的怒气瞬间消了大半。Ben的嘴角有一条红红的血印，水汪汪的眼睛有些紧张地望着他。他咽了口唾沫，喘息着点了点头。他蹲下身，吻吻Ben的额头，牵住Ben的手，站起身。他正要迈出脚步，Ben扭过头，怯生生地看了Armitage一眼：

“你会关他禁闭吗？”

“我——”

Armitage的嘴角抽了抽。他思索了一瞬，没好气地挠了挠头：

“——我得搞清楚怎么回事儿。我需要跟你们一起回宿舍。旁观者太多了，这事儿我瞒不下去，我得交报告。”

他说的是实话。场面冷却下来了，他才注意到周围的眼神。抵抗军的交换生本来就是军校学生间的话题，方才闹成那样，Phasma迟早要知道，还不如他主动把报告交上去。

Poe哼了一声，不置可否。但Armitage说得没错，他知道。以前他在抵抗军基地干了什么捣蛋事儿，虽然不至于到了被写进报告里的程度，Kes的态度也不见得好到哪儿去。他刚刚的行为，稍微冷静下来想一想，确实可以算在“犯错”的范畴了。

Ben的手指攥紧了他的手。他低头看向Ben，看出那双眼中的畏惧和不安来，他骤然忘记胳膊上的牙印了。

“Ben怕生，”

他对Armitage说道，

“能不能等我和他聊完了你再过来？”


	12. Chapter 12

书本摊开在脚边，holopad平放在两侧膝盖之间。十年了，家境优渥的Armitage Hux第一次坐在走廊里写作业。背靠着宿舍区的墙面，身旁是Dameron和Solo的宿舍的大门。他迟疑过了，最终主动给Phasma发了消息。他道歉了，他说他会去处理这件事。他希望他能把这件事处理得足够好，他希望这件事不要让Brendol知道……

他用手中的笔敲着holopad的面板，思维停滞，心浮气躁。最近他总是写不进去作业，总是有什么事情搞得他心烦不已。他坐在地板上伸了个懒腰，后背靠住了墙面，失神地望向了天花板。他还在等Poe和Ben“聊完”，也不知道这两个人要聊到什么时候去。他没有吃晚饭，肚子饿得不得了。虽然在Poe和Ben离开之前，他和Poe说清楚了一旦完事儿马上去他宿舍找他，可他在宿舍里怎么都坐不住，干脆抱着作业坐到了走廊。

作业写不进去，肚子又咕咕叫，Armitage很想知道，不过一个星期而已，到底哪里出了问题。原以为Ben不过是忘了列队这回事，他去提醒一声，一开始也不见得很凶吧？可Ben是怎么回事？

他看到Ben红肿的脸时也有些吃惊。可他没有什么立场去问Ben发生了什么，他只能再三要求Ben去排队。Ben就是不肯去，他有些失去了耐心。有那么一个瞬间，他担心过他会把Ben弄哭，可他没想到Ben居然会朝着他吐了一颗牙。这小子比他想象中的能干多了。

Poe警告过他的。他没有听。

果然还是Poe了解Ben更多。他只是博物馆的游客罢了，Poe可是天天都在守着那颗稀有的宝石啊。

他不明白自己怎么会产生了一种被排挤在外的感觉。他明明根本看不起他们，标准军校教出来的学生面前，抵抗军渣滓不过就是一群野蛮人的幼崽罢了。他一直是这么认为的，他最初见到这群人的时候，想法也没有改变。他到底哪里出了差错？

“你最好现在别去惹他”。

“他可是个绝地武士啊，Hux”。

他一直不喜欢Snoke手下那群西斯小鬼，他向来避之不及。传说听过了很多，他从来不感兴趣。可Ben不一样。Ben和那些人都不一样。是绝地和西斯的区别吗？他说不清哪里不一样，但是……

宿舍的门开了，Poe的身影出现在他面前。见他等在这里，Poe有些惊讶，旋即回过神来，指了指门内：

“——还说去宿舍找你呢。进来吧。”

上一次来这间宿舍的时候，他被Phasma揪着领子丢了出去。回忆带着耻辱的成分，Armitage这次就有点不太自在。Ben依旧坐在他上次见到那孩子时的位置，小腿悬在床边。那颗被Ben吐到他脸上的牙，此刻正用手绢垫着摆在桌子上。

Ben见他进来，身子还是条件反射般地向后缩了缩。Poe回到Ben身边坐下，

“Ben今天练习的时候没打过他们，”

他指了指Ben脸上的红印，

“被光剑打中了脸。那颗牙早就松了，正好被打中。你去找他的时候，牙掉了。”

“……所以？”

他以为Poe要作为发言人长篇大论一番的，可他等了片刻，Poe只是耸了耸肩：

“所以我猜错了。我以为是那群学徒把他的牙打掉了，就生气了。”

Poe的语气很轻松，轻松到Armitage有些怀疑刚刚自己拦着的是不是这个人。Ben在一旁低着头不说话，头发垂下来遮住了眼睛，他同样无法判断Ben此刻的状态。

所以他等了这么久，其实就等到了这么两句话。

所以这两个人聊了这么久，肯告诉他的也就这么两句话。

“……还有什么吗？”

他的手指攥紧了夹在身侧的书。前因他知道了，后果如何取决于他自己。或者取决于Dameron，不，或者还是……

“没有了。”

Poe摇了摇头。

乍然间，他有些失望。一种莫名的愤怒像是阴沉的蓝色火焰般顺着他的脊椎向上，支配了他的肌肉，让他又一次扬起了下巴。Ben依旧低着头不肯看他，手指捏住了Poe的小拇指。他瞥了那两只手一眼，将握着书本和holopad的手背到了身后，

“Dameron——”

“对不起，Armie。”

一直回避着他的视线的小绝地突然开口，无论是话语内容还是称呼，都让他愣了一下。Ben终于抬起头来，对上了他的视线，只是神情依旧瑟缩，依旧让他觉得自己像是个吓人的怪物。

“我今天不该那么做的。对不起。”

Ben再次向他道了歉。他突然失去了决断的能力，又一次地，在面对着Ben时，他不知道他该说些什么。他有些窘迫地张了张嘴，嘴角扯出僵硬的假笑来，可话到了嘴边，他又不知道该如何开口。没关系？这种话回出口简直没有任何意义，他无论如何都不想说。可他还能回答什么？

Ben还在等着他的回应。他给不出回应，他还是让Ben等不下去了。那孩子的语气有些不安，有些急促，

“所以，你能不能不要关Poe的禁闭？”

……啊。是这样啊。

Armitage的假笑终于还是敛回去了。

原来Ben的道歉是为了给自己的小跟班求情。

那颗打在他脸上的牙留下的红印早就消了，可他还是觉得他的鼻梁火辣辣地疼。他倍感荒唐地发出一声冷笑：

“绝地的训练课程里，有没有讲过人要为自己的选择付出代价？”

Ben怔了怔，疑惑地摇了摇头。

讲过也好，没讲过也好，Armitage根本不在乎这个答案。无论Ben会怎样回答他，他的下一句话早就准备好了。他转过身，走向宿舍门口，扬了扬手里的holopad，

“Poe Dameron，明天下午标准时三点，到教学区关禁闭。”


	13. Chapter 13

努力在眼角锁了半个下午的眼泪还是流下来了。Ben觉得自己不争气得要命。

他不明白Armitage为什么会拒绝他的请求。他已经道过歉了不是吗？Poe也是因为自己才去打架的呀？

Armitage说，人要为自己的选择付出代价。自己已经惹Poe不高兴过了吧？晚饭的时候，明知道自己会让Poe不高兴，他还是不肯和Poe好好说话。可那时候自己也在生气呀，他已经被别人嘲笑“绝地不过如此”了，Poe偏偏要冲进来，搞得自己像个没长大的小孩子一样。Poe为什么总觉得自己没长大呢？可是如果自己和Poe说清楚的话，Poe是不是就不会去打架了呢？Armitage的裤子脏兮兮的，小腿上有好几个Poe的脚印。他觉得对不起Poe，也对不起Armitage，可是Poe不生气了，Armitage却还要关Poe的禁闭……

Ben怎么都想不通，Ben的脑子乱糟糟的，Ben有些着急。Ben急了，努力控制着的眼泪就还是掉了下来。眼泪控制不住，他想努力不让自己哭得太大声。在Poe眼里，此刻的Ben，眼泪扑簌簌地掉，却抿紧了嘴巴，两颊鼓起来，一个劲儿地抽噎。

Poe早就不记得自己下午生过Ben的气的事情了。这会儿的Ben更是没有半点犯倔时的影子，因为感觉自己做错了事，甚至不好意思抬头看着他。

“对、对不起，”

Ben断断续续地说，话音间夹杂着抽泣，

“如果不是我……”

他赶忙摸了摸Ben的头。Armitage不在的时候，Ben早就和他道过歉了，他总觉得今天下午Ben一直在道歉。他的手顺着Ben的头发滑下后颈，摸到Ben因为汗水黏糊糊的皮肤。

“该洗澡啦。”

他告诉Ben。Ben点着头，鼻子一抽一抽地，乖乖地跟在他身后进了浴室。Ben总是习惯在训练结束之后洗澡的，今天拖了这么久，Ben自己其实也不是很舒服。

Poe比Ben先脱掉了衣服，打开花洒试起了水。Ben在一旁解开绝地服的腰带，他感觉自己今天手脚很笨，衣服脱了也不知道该放在哪儿，他的脑子几乎都不转了。自己做错了事，Poe要去关禁闭，都怪自己……如果妈妈在就好了，Master Luke在的话……

Poe调好水温，转过身来，在浴缸边上坐下，把他拉到了身前。

“眼睛闭上，Ben。”

他听话地闭上了眼。温水从头顶浇下，他感到Poe的掌心贴上了他红肿的脸颊。

“你能自己治疗自己吗？”

Poe问他。他想了想，点点头。Poe牵起他的手，让他自己的掌心贴住自己的脸，

“Baby Ben，”

Poe用Jessica最喜欢的称呼喊他，

“你得学着帮自己治疗。你是很优秀的绝地武士。”

“……我还没有成为绝地武士。Master Luke说……”

“你会的，Baby Ben。”

Poe的手揉搓着他的头发，洗发水流进了他的眼睛里，他呜咽了一声甩了甩头。

“不要叫我Baby Ben。”

“为什么？”

“……我不是小孩子了。”

另一个原因是他不喜欢Poe用Jessica爱用的称呼来称呼他。他没说出口。

他听到Poe笑了起来。他不服气地睁开眼，想要靠自己的气势让Poe不要再笑了，他却看到Poe只是温柔地看着他，笑容和那些黑衣学徒们完全不一样。

“是我的错，Ben，”

Poe收起花洒说，

“我们Ben已经开始换牙了，很快就要成为大人了。”

“和你一样吗？”

“当然。”

Poe自豪地挺了挺胸，向着Ben张大了嘴，指了指自己的牙：

“你看，我都换了好几颗了。我是从6岁才开始换的，你比我还早一岁呢。”

Poe的话很有说服力，他觉得牙龈上的疼痛也消失了。他闭上眼，像是平时帮Poe那样、像是上次帮Armitage那样，将原力输送到自己的脸颊上。他对原力的了解和利用都很有限，常常会忘了自己还能用原力做些别人做不到的事情。Luke也很少让他们互相打来打去，从他开始接受训练到现在，Luke教他们最多的就是冥想。

冥想。用那种平静的力量，让疼痛消失。

他再睁开眼时，看到Poe眼中的欣喜。他一直觉得Poe的眼睛很好看，Poe高兴的时候，那双眼睛就会更好看。

“现在还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”

Poe在他脸上亲了一口，

“真棒。Ben果然长大了。”

他笑了起来。整个下午到现在，他终于能笑得出来了。他觉得头晕晕乎乎的，他想不了太复杂的事情，他只知道Poe的夸奖让他很高兴。他总有一天不会再让Poe不高兴的，不会再让Poe为了保护自己而被惩罚的。他在长大了，他很快就可以保护Poe了。

浴缸对于他和Poe都有点大，他靠在Poe怀里，听着Poe在他背后哼着他喜欢听的那几首歌。Poe对于被关禁闭这件事情似乎没有什么太剧烈的反应，他问过Poe了，Poe摊了摊手说无所谓。

“其实我早就做好被关禁闭的准备了，”

Poe说道。Poe的手捏了捏他肚子上的肉，

“不过你肯帮我说话，还是谢谢啦。”

他听到Poe又哼起了歌，他安心了许多。晚饭时候，他知道他惹Poe生气了，他一直惴惴不安。现在Poe不生气了，Poe又是他最好的Poe了……

“对了，”

Poe突然想起来什么似地开口，

“如果把换掉的牙放在枕头下面，牙齿会变成金币的。”

“金币？”

“就是值很多个信用点的东西。”

值很多个信用点。信用点可以买吃的和玩具，他攒了很久的信用点，想在Poe生日的时候送Poe那架Poe很喜欢的飞机模型。如果能换一个金币的话……金币能换多少个信用点？

浴缸的水温太舒服了，Ben觉得自己越来越想不清楚事情了。

“……那我们要把牙齿放在枕头下面吗？”

“不知道给我们金币的精灵肯不肯来第一秩序的基地，不过……”

Poe还在说这些什么，可是他实在是听不进去了。他努力地睁了睁眼，眼睛却因为方才的哭泣而发酸。他只好将眼睛闭上。他渐渐地听不到Poe的声音了。


	14. Chapter 14

宣布要关Poe的禁闭的时候，Armitage完全忘记了第二天本来是个休息日。他在教学区等到三点，多等了十分钟，才等到Poe的身影出现在走廊拐角。他很想因为这十分钟的迟到让Poe多关一个小时，Phasma根本没有提出什么解决措施，关不关Poe的禁闭，其实完全取决于他自己。但是权力虽然有，但不可以滥用。Brendol一直在教育他这一点，Brendol说过，权力虽然有，聪明的人知道如何用对地方。

多关Poe Dameron一个小时看起来不是什么对的地方。

关Poe Dameron禁闭已经让他怀疑自己是不是在滥用权力了。

Brendol说过，反思很重要。Brendol用各种方式告诉过他，反思很重要。他早就学会了在冲动以后反思自己，何况他很少冲动。他很庆幸、甚至于是觉得死里逃生的是，Phasma终归还是没有告诉Brendol他打架的事。那是一个失误，失误也是错误的一种，失误不会因为它的无意而让他逃脱惩罚。

所幸Phasma没有告诉Brendol。

他要回报Phasma的善意，他就必须自己解决Poe的这件事。关个禁闭而已，他小时候也被关过不少次，其实不算什么很重的处罚吧？

Poe走到他面前，头发乱蓬蓬的，一副刚睡醒的样子。他正要开口斥责Poe的迟到，Poe却抢在他之前说道：

“我能不能换个日子关禁闭？”

“什么？”

“Ben不太舒服，我想去陪着他。”

又来了。

他立刻拉下了脸。他最讨厌人和人黏在一起了，好像一个人不和另一个人黏在一起就活不下去一样。这种表现太脆弱了，人类不应该这么脆弱。因为他不喜欢和人黏在一起，他才能比他们拥有更多的时间，不被弱者影响，不会被拖后腿。

更不要提Poe用这种方式逃脱惩罚。今天是休息日，Poe的禁足也结束了，谁知道Ben是不是真的不舒服？八成是想和Ben出去玩了吧？居然还睡到下午三点，真是令人难以忍受。渣滓就是渣滓，渣滓一点纪律性都没有。

Armitage摇了摇头。

“不行。”

“可是……”

“不行就是不行。我昨天说过了，人要为自己的选择付出代价。”

他给出的拒绝很清晰，语气也很强硬。Poe脸上立刻露出恼火的神色来，

“换个日子关禁闭又不会怎么样！”

“两个小时禁闭也不会让你的Ben怎么样的！”

他的话语间也带上了怒意，指了指禁闭室，

“进去！你是不是还想多关一个小时？”

“……Kriff。”

Poe咬住嘴，半晌憋出来一句脏话，径直走进了禁闭室。Armitage关上门，按下了密码锁。禁闭室的大门很沉，比宿舍和教室的门都要沉，和监狱其实区别不大。五六岁的时候，如果被关禁闭，他会吓得惊慌失措，可长大了些，他在被关禁闭之前会偷偷往衣服里塞本书。虽然Brendol发现他私自带书之后没给他好日子过，但他现在已经不怎么会被关禁闭了。

关禁闭真的没有那么难受。只是两个小时罢了。他关过更久的。

Armitage朝着宿舍区走去。走廊上一个人都没有，不知道那群抵抗军的小崽子们去了哪里。他记得日程表上今天Luke Skywalker要来的，军校学生们已经议论了一个星期。可今天他完全没有收到Skywalker来了的消息，没有得到Phasma的联络，要求他带抵抗军的人去列队。太奇怪了。

回到宿舍，他打开台灯，摊开书开始写作业。两个小时大概够他把理论课的作业写完，时间到了再去把Poe Dameron放出来。Dameron敢再对他做什么，大不了再关几个小时……

反正都是Dameron的错。他已经很努力了。如果Ben Solo真的不舒服，Dameron最好就表现得乖一点。

Ben Solo不舒服。昨天还那么有精神，还往他脸上吐牙。怎么可能转眼就不舒服了？

Dameron的借口真的很拙劣。

Armitage哼了一声。他甩了甩脑袋，笔落在holopad上，开始给理论课的报告写大纲。这周的报告很有挑战性，他需要论述对于第一秩序的一些想法。他有点不确定自己能不能拿到A+。

但他至少可以确定那群同学只能拿B。

提纲打好了，他翻开早上借来的那本《帝国史》。第一秩序的历史太短，除了能查到一些零碎的陈述和资料之外，找不到什么东西。他得到帝国史的尾巴里找找，比如最高领袖Snoke的崛起……

_恩多之战，Luke Skywalker击败了Darth Vader和Palpatine皇帝，直接导致了帝国的覆灭。_

Luke Skywalker。

Luke Skywalker今天没来。

Master Luke是Ben Solo的老师。

Ben Solo不太舒服。

Armitage揉了把脸，逼自己把注意力集中到书本上来。他顺着读下去，

_Leia Organa……_

……到处都是和Ben有关的人，到处都是Ben的影子。他越来越能理解战争名人的后代是怎样的一种存在了，这种人简直无处不在，像他在森林里进行长跑训练的时候绕着他飞的小飞虫。可Ben并不绕着他跑。他上次一定又把Ben弄哭了，Ben明明向他道了歉。可是Ben向他道歉又不是为了他……

Armitage烦躁地合上了书。他在桌子上趴了一阵，忽地站起来，一脚踢开凳子，朝着宿舍门口走去。都怪Dameron的那几句话，他又写不进去作业了。如果让他发现Ben活蹦乱跳的，他发誓他要再关Dameron两个小时。Ben应该会很高兴地看过来吧？期待的眼神，以为Poe成功逃脱了禁闭、马上就要带他出去玩的眼神。然后Ben的表情会迅速变化掉，变成看到怪物的表情。他想都不用想就知道。

他输入大门密码，宿舍门在他面前打开，房间里阴沉沉的。拉得严严实实的窗帘遮蔽了大半户外的光亮，他预想中的场面并没有马上出现在他面前。

“Solo？”

他喊了一声，并没有得到Ben的回应。Poe床上的被子堆成一团，Ben床上的被子整整齐齐。他走上前去，打量了一番Ben的床铺。或许Ben已经出去玩了？

背后突然传来两声轻微的咳嗽，他猛地转过了身。另一张床上，Ben裹在被子里，因为身形太小的缘故，他并没有第一时间注意到Ben的存在。他凑到床边，他发现Ben还在睡觉。是在睡梦里咳嗽了两声？

Ben脸上的红肿还没消。……不对，不是红肿。Armitage伸手挑起了窗帘的一角。半下午的光束投进房间里，他终于看清了Ben的脸。Ben是睡着了，脸是很红，但是Ben的额头上全是汗。Ben的嘴唇微张，轻轻喘着气，颜色像是沾了血。

“……Ben？”

他轻轻唤了一声。

Ben的反应很慢，半晌才微微睁开眼看着他。看着他，似乎又没有反应过来他是谁，傻乎乎地笑了笑，伸手勾住了他的手指，又睡过去了。

他的胳膊僵在那里，过了好一阵，才想起来用另一只手贴住Ben的脸颊。脸颊，额头。

糟了。

Dameron没说错，Ben确实不舒服。

Ben发烧了。


	15. Chapter 15

Armitage当然发过烧，当然也知道发烧的时候很难受。眼前的问题是，发烧的不是他，也不是和他很熟的人。他的管辖范畴只在纪律方面，他的职责条例里没有写明他需要负责这些人的身体健康……那么，交换生发烧了，归不归他管？

他记得自己小时候也发过一次烧，烧了好几天，因为下雨天被Brendol扔到户外去罚站。Ben的话……因为昨天满身汗到处跑的缘故吗？还是因为换了牙？他换牙的时候没有发过烧啊，怎么这个小绝地这么脆弱？

Ben的手心和额头一样烫，牢牢地圈住了他的手指。他咬咬牙，向前探探身子，试着喊了喊Ben的名字，Ben一点反应都没有。

Poe的禁闭还有五十分钟才能结束。他要现在去把Poe放出来吗？可他话都说满了，纪律就是纪律。Brendol也教育过他不要因为怜悯他人破坏纪律。Poe必须关禁闭，这是无可置疑的事情。可是Ben……

他回头看了一眼宿舍门外。对面就是Jessica Pava的宿舍，他可以去敲敲对面的门。如果Pava不在的话，去找Muran其实也可以。但是……

“……Armie？”

握着他手指的手轻轻扯了扯，他慌忙扭过头，看到Ben睁开了眼望着他。

“Ben？Ben，你还好吗？”

当然不好，他自己都能看出来。可他面对Ben的时候总是变得嘴笨，他已经经历过两次了。Ben费力地摇摇头，想要说什么，却被咳嗽声替代了。Ben咳嗽得越来越厉害，身子蜷成一团，握着Armitage的那只手也抽了回去。Armitage急忙扶住Ben的肩膀，扶着Ben坐起来，轻轻拍着Ben的后背。Ben的体温透过衣服穿进他手心，他觉得Ben现在像个小火球。Ben的咳嗽终于止住了，喘息了一阵，歪着头栽进他怀里，发出一声长长的难受的呻吟。

直到第一次用手臂圈住Ben，Armitage才发现这个小雪人其实并没有视觉上见到的那么圆润，他的胳膊完全可以把小雪人整个抱住。

小雪人流了好多汗，汗湿了床单。有那么一瞬间，他怀疑小雪人要被烧化了。

就好像Ben随时都会在他的两臂间消失不见了。

“……稍等一下，Ben。”

他说着，也不管Ben到底听不听得到，轻手轻脚地将Ben放回了床上。他做了个决定，可他又为这决定感到有些不安。倒不是说这个决定会破坏纪律，说实话这个决定不会伤害到任何人，可他还是感到不安。他的决定或许不是效率最高的方法，可他现在本能地想这么做。这种冲动在他高度自律的人生里从来没有出现过。

不管是不是他的管辖范畴，他得带Ben到医务室去。他和Ben并不熟，Ben可能还是很不喜欢他，可是……Armie。他不知道Ben什么时候想出来的这个称呼，或者可能是Ben根本没记住他的名字。他从来没有被人起过昵称，也没有人以昵称称呼过他。为什么偏偏是这个反抗军的小孩子呢，为什么偏偏是这个小绝地？

他思索了片刻，掏出通讯器来输入一条信息：

_“儿童医务室”。_

定时发送时间：五点十五分。收信人：Poe Dameron。

收起通讯器，他将裹在Ben身上的被子扯开，两条手臂伸到Ben身下，想要将Ben抱起来，却发现就算这个小雪人可以完全被他搂进怀里，视觉上的圆润全都反映在了体重上。想要把Ben抱起来实在是有些费力，抽回胳膊来，他着急地跺了跺脚。他站在床边想了想，扶着Ben的肩膀让Ben坐起来，转过身去，拽住Ben的两只胳膊勾住自己的脖子，终于让意识不清的Ben挂在了他的背上。伸手勾住Ben的大腿放在身侧，他终于把这个从小雪人变成小火球的家伙背在了背后。他弯下身子调整了一番姿势，背着Ben大步朝着门外走去。

儿童医务室离宿舍有一段距离，好在背着Ben总比抱着Ben要轻松些。其实他可以叫Pava或者Muran来帮忙的，但说实话，他不太想和那些人多打交道。或者联系Phasma也可以？可今天是休息日，或者Phasma也在休息。谁知道那些大人们都在干什么？他们总是看起来有那么多事情要忙。要不是Dameron因为犯错被关起来了……虽然是他把Dameron关起来的。Ben怎么就发烧了呢？

贴在他背后的小火球沉沉的，呼出来的热气打在他脖子上，让他才走了一半就出了一头汗。他向来很在意别人的目光，他路过那些白兵和士官的时候，咬着牙让自己不要去理会那些大人们的讶异。他有些受不了那些眼神了，干脆跑了起来。他终于将Ben带到了儿童医务室的时候，领子已经被汗湿了。他用脚踢了踢门：

“EL-307!”

医疗机器人出现在他面前，低下头看着他。他没等机器人开口说话，朝着脑袋搭在他肩膀上的Ben摆了摆头：

“快点。他发烧了。”

机器人后退了一步，将他让进房间。他快步走到床边，想要将Ben放在床上，可是怎么扭身子都担心自己会把Ben摔着。机器人来到他身后，伸出手掐住了Ben的腰，将Ben从他背上提了起来。

“下手轻点。”

他皱起眉头，盯着机器人的动作，抹了一把额头上的汗，看着机器人缓缓地将Ben放在床上，手指撩开Ben的衣领，塞进了Ben的腋下。

“39.5度。按照人类儿童的标准——”

“我知道他发烧了，你能不能快点想想办法？”

“正在系统中搜索患者病历——”

“他没有病历在这里！你不是医疗机器人吗？为什么一定要看病历才能治好他？”

“你可真是个急脾气小鬼。”

机器人摊了摊手，两只眼睛扫描起了Ben的身体。凭空被机器人来了这么一句，Armitage有些生气，可和一个机器人生气也没什么办法。他在床边的椅子上坐下，团成拳头的手抵住了嘴，牙齿咬住了指关节。

他最近太容易生气了，如此容易冲动的自己让他觉得陌生，让他觉得烦躁。意识到自己容易烦躁反而加深了他的烦躁，怎么看都是个死循环。他的另一只手无意识地敲打着椅子的扶手，听着医疗机器人开始汇报体检数据。他不是很听得懂，他觉得机器人废话太多，可机器人说过他急脾气了，他本来不是个急脾气的。他咬着拳头等着机器人废话完，胡乱地点着头给出许可，终于等到了机器人开始准备药品。说白了，机器人为什么要征求他的许可？难道机器人觉得他比专业医疗机器人懂得还多吗？

“我可以很快让他退烧，”

机器人说着，敲了敲手里的针剂，

“但是他得在这里观察三个小时，到稳定为止。”

可以，可以，怎么样都可以。只要Ben能退烧就可以，三个小时……

三个小时的话，Dameron就已经会被放出来了。

倒不是说他不想把Dameron放出来，虽然他确实想再关Dameron几个小时。但是机器人刚刚陈述病情的时候，指出的Ben开始发烧的时间点，正是Poe出现在禁闭室门口的时候。他强行把Poe关进去了，又跑回宿舍写了会儿作业，就是在这个阶段，Ben烧得越来越厉害。如果他没有把Dameron关起来的话，Ben可能就不会烧成这样了。

机器人挤掉针管中的气泡，把床上的Ben翻了个身，掀起Ben的袍子下摆来，脱掉了Ben的裤子。南瓜裤再次出现在Armitage面前，这一次是黄色的裤边，后腰上还是缝着三个字母。他记得上次Ben的裤边是蓝色的。……他记这些东西干什么？

“真是少见的穿着。我还以为只有人类女性儿童才会穿这样的衣服。”

机器人说着，挑起南瓜裤的裤腰来，将南瓜裤也褪了下去。Armitage哼了一声。别说人类女性了。他还以为这种东西现实生活中都不存在。

Ben的屁股暴露在空气中，意识迷糊的小绝地似乎意识到了什么，扬起头来，半睁着眼朝着身后望去，正望见机器人手里的针管。Ben愣了愣，身体猛地躲向了Armitage这边，也不知从哪儿来的力气，爬起来就要往床下滚。Armitage吓了一跳，慌忙站起来拦住Ben，

“你要干什么？”

“我不要打针，”

Ben说着，眼泪已经开始在眼眶里打转，满脸的恐惧，

“Armie，告诉他我不想打针……”

“可你病了，你得打针才能退烧……”

“打针好疼啊，Armie，”

Ben抓着他的胳膊，两只手将他的上臂紧紧攥住，

“我会自己好起来的，能不能不要让我打针？”

他不是第一次见到Ben哭哭啼啼的样子了，他一直觉得Ben是个爱哭鬼，简直替Ben感到丢人。可Ben现在惊慌的模样让他又一次失语，他简直不知道要怎么面对Ben带着恳求的泪汪汪的眼睛。他抬头看了一眼机器人，见机器人正举着针不知所措，挂在机器人身旁的架子上的holopad上还写着39.5这几个数字。Ben的病当然不会自己好起来的，他记得他发烧的时候，医生说过他再这么烧下去会变成肺炎，虽然他不太清楚肺炎到底有多严重，但是肺炎肯定不是什么好东西。……不行。不行，他必须让Ben打针，否则Ben会得肺炎的。

“……就一针而已，Ben，很快就过去了，”

他有些僵硬地拍了拍Ben的后背，

“你……你可是个绝地武士，怎么会怕打针呢？”

Ben被他说得愣住了。他暗暗松了口气，接着开口道：

“EL也是为了早点让你好起来，真的很快的，我不骗你。”

“你这会儿倒是在说我好话了。”

EL-307突然插了句嘴。Armitage抬头瞪了机器人一眼，把Ben朝怀里搂了搂：

“你要是害怕了可以抱着我。一下子就打完了，然后你就会好起来了。可以继续训练了。”

“可以出去玩了吗？”

“当然可以。”

他的话似乎终于说动了Ben，小绝地犹豫着回头看了一眼机器人，哆哆嗦嗦地趴在他的肩膀上，朝着机器人撅起了屁股。Armitage伸手指了指Ben的屁股瓣，示意机器人赶紧过来扎针，说实话，要是EL再不快点把这针打掉，Ben快要把他胳膊上的肉都掐下来了。

针头扎进Ben的屁股的瞬间，Ben和Armitage用时发出了一声惨叫。Armitage简直要感觉不到自己的那块肉了——这小家伙力气怎么这么大？平时哭得稀里哗啦的，打个针都害怕，掐起人来怎么这么疼？

机器人打完针，抽出针头来，在针眼上贴了一块棉花，朝着Armitage抬了抬下巴。Armitage有些不解：

“干什么？”

“按着。”

机器人说着，拽起Armitage的手按在棉花上，转过身收拾起了器械。Ben绷紧的身体一点点舒缓下来，贴在了Armitage胸口，唯独屁股蛋还有点痉挛，阵阵颤动全都沿着棉花传导到了Armitage的手指上。

“打……打完了。”

Armitage侧过脑袋对Ben说。Ben轻轻蹭蹭他的脸颊：

“谢谢你，Armie。”

Ben说着，掐着Armitage的胳膊的手也松了开来，向上抬起，勾住了Armitage的脖子。

“我现在可以把裤子穿回去了吗？”

Ben问道。机器人闻言，看了一眼手腕上的计时器，

“还有四分钟二十三秒。小Hux，棉花按紧点，时间到了我会提醒你的。”

Armitage别别扭扭地点了点头。四分钟二十三秒。二十二秒。

他又想发誓了。

现在看来，修水管的那两次根本算不了什么。抱着Ben Solo、感受到Ben光着屁股在他怀里又一次睡着的这四分钟二十三秒，是Armitage Hux人生中最诡异的四分钟二十三秒。


	16. Chapter 16

该来的还是要来的。Poe的禁闭结束了，再多不过等十分钟。

Armitage犹豫着要不要离开。Ben已经睡熟了，不再张着嘴喘息，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，脸上的红潮也褪了许多。

“我就说嘛，我很快就能让他退烧的。”

EL-307又测了一次Ben的体温，

“像他这么大年纪的孩子，稍微受到点什么环境变化的刺激，一不小心发烧感冒太常见了。你根本不用慌成那样，小Hux。”

……慌？

他慌了吗？

“现在的体温是36.5度，已经正常了。等到差不多八点钟……”

“嘘。”

Hux示意EL闭嘴，竖起了耳朵。走廊里传来哒哒哒的脚步声，步子匆忙，接着，医务室的大门发出“碰”的一声，有什么东西撞了上来。敲门声梆梆梆地响起来，EL有些意外地抬起头：

“又一个。今天这么多发烧的小孩？”

Armitage没接EL的话。他甚至没有转身去看EL开门，他知道来的人是谁，这人被自己关起来，又被自己叫来了。大门打开，Poe立刻冲了进来，

“Ben？”

这才是真正的慌了，Armitage看着Poe那副模样想到。Poe向来塞在裤腰里的T恤下摆已经掉出来了，额头上铺着汗，卷发也因为一路飞奔显得有些凌乱。Poe冲到Ben床前，

“Ben？Ben，你——”

“他在睡觉，Dameron。”

Armitage在一旁说道。Poe抬起头来焦虑地看了他一眼，

“他怎么会在医务室？”

“他发烧了。”

“我就知道他不舒服！所以我才问你能不能换一天，结果——”

“安静点，小朋友，”

EL在一旁插话道，

“你会吵着这个小家伙的。”

Poe愣了愣，闷闷地直起身来，架起胳膊站在了床边，脸憋得通红。EL端来一杯水递给他，

“小家伙已经没事了。我已经让他退了烧，晚上他就可以回去了。”

Poe抿着嘴点了点头。EL拖了张椅子来给他，Poe将椅子又往前拖了拖，身子凑近了Ben，手背贴住了Ben的额头。

看来Dameron还是不放心。EL都说了已经退烧了，Dameron还有什么好担心？第一秩序的医疗机器人从未出过错。

Armitage在椅子上坐得有些别扭。不知道为什么，Poe一出现，Ben的身旁就像是罩了一层防护罩，牢牢地把Ben和Poe罩在了两个人独有的气场里。

“能不能给我条毛巾？”

Poe转过身，冲着EL说道。EL从消毒柜里取出毛巾来递给他，Poe接过毛巾来，擦起了Ben的额头和脸颊。额头，脸颊，脖子。来来回回，动作很轻。Poe擦干净了Ben脸上的汗，坐在床边，手肘撑在大腿上，双臂交叠在面前，低下了头。

“Ben，Ben，快点醒过来，拜托了……”

“……他只是睡着了，他不是昏迷。”

Armitage忍不住开口。EL还说他很慌，Poe这样子才叫慌，才叫小题大做，就好像Ben快要死了一样。Poe抬起头来瞪着他，

“如果我能早点带他过来，他根本就不会有事儿的！”

“他也只是发烧而已——”

“也只是发烧而已？他生病了，Hux！在这种地方！你什么时候能稍微像个正常人一点，关心一下别人？”

“我——”

——是我把他背过来的，是我抱着他打了针，是我守了他你不在的那半个小时。Armitage有一肚子的话想说，一肚子的话到了嘴边都说不出口。Poe竖起的防护罩太强了，他觉得什么话都穿不透那层看不见的罩子。

他真的不应该继续待在这里了。他根本就不应该存在于这个房间。他就应该在Poe进来的时候立刻出去的。

“是小Hux把他背过来的，小朋友。”

EL在一旁插嘴，似乎想要缓和此刻的气氛。Armitage却从椅子上站了起来，挥了挥手。

“职责范围而已，”

他撒了个谎，他很少撒谎，他并不喜欢撒谎。可他现在的本能反应就是撒谎。他转过身走向门口，

“你在这里我就不看着了。我作业还没写。”

他没扭头去看Poe的反应。Poe或许并不会给他什么反应，或者只是带着仇恨瞪着他，好像Ben发烧全是他的过错。可能也有一部分他的过错……不，他没有过错。他只是按照纪律行事了，他也不知道Ben真的生病了。可为什么他觉得自己真的做错什么了呢？可再怎么想，自己都没错啊？

他很想再看一眼Ben，最后确认一眼Ben的状况，为了……他不知道为了什么。他不需要因为这件事情给Phasma写报告，这超出了他的职责范畴。他就不该在这间屋子里。

Armitage听到医务室的门在身后关上了。

他靠在门上叹了口气。门凉冰冰的，一点人类的温度都没有。

抱着Ben的那四分半里，没有那层罩子。背着Ben的时候也没有。小雪人很热，像个小火球。小雪人哭了，紧紧地抓着他。小雪人睡着了，小雪人的跟班到了。他像是被锁在外太空的TIE战机，怎么都无法穿透那层防护罩。

他用力挤了挤眼睛，思维停滞了一阵。总觉得有什么不对劲，他不太好受。他收回他发的誓，诡异的不止那四分半，整个下午都诡异异常。异常。

重新挺直了身体，他再次扬起了下巴。要回到宿舍区，还要穿过漫长的廊桥，甚至还要路过基地大厅。他背着Ben的那副模样，如果真的按照EL的形容，他很慌，那他真是丢人至极。他必须好好把这段路走回去，按他平时的样子走回去。

回到宿舍的路成为了煎熬。他总觉得每个人都在看他，可他还不能逃。他以前没有这么害怕别人的眼神的。他在意，但是他并不害怕。他知道自己的表现足够优秀，他不需要害怕。

一拐进宿舍的走廊，他就小跑着回到了自己的房间。他脱掉外套，扔在床上，在床边坐下，他总觉得房间里闷得他喘不过气。他上前打开窗户，冬日的冷风吹得他浑身一激灵。天已经快黑了，眼看着就要到六点。他的作业……他的作业还只写了个开头。

作业。对，作业才是能帮他从异常中逃离出来的东西。他坐到桌旁。他在他收拾得简洁又整齐的桌面上没找到他最常用的那支笔。他想了一阵，突然想起来笔被他落在了Ben的宿舍里。

他嫌麻烦地嘟了嘟嘴，站起来走向门口。反正Poe和Ben这会儿还在医务室，他去拿一趟笔自然没什么关系。他回到几个小时以前来过的房间，打开灯，他的笔果然放在床旁边的桌子上。Ben躺过的地方，被子堆在床上，床单上还留着汗渍。

……仔细想想，Ben的那张床干干净净。Poe和Ben晚上还会一起睡觉啊。

他从很小的时候开始就一直是一个人睡觉了。或许从他出生的时候开始，他的记忆中，他从来没在床上感受过另一个人的存在。不会觉得又挤又热么？不会觉得……

他的眼睛扫到歪斜的枕头，扫到枕头边角下的一颗牙。是Ben掉的那颗牙，放在枕头下面。他盯着那颗牙怔了一瞬。

“牙仙”。

他并不相信这个故事，换了这么久的牙，他除了第一次把牙齿放在枕头下面过，从来都是掉了就扔。他那枚金币其实还是Phasma去他家的时候偷偷放在他枕头下面的，因为他和Phasma讲过他等了很久牙仙，牙仙都没有来。他得到了那枚金币，高高兴兴地去和Brendol说，Brendol却告诉他根本就没有牙仙这种东西。Brendol猜出来是Phasma的所为，逼着他去把金币还给Phasma。他去了，Phasma却叫他偷偷留着。他至今都没有告诉Brendol他还留着。

就藏在他现在的外套内兜里，他这样藏着这枚金币藏了好多年。

牙仙根本不存在。这里也没有人会给Ben金币，如果在抵抗军基地或许还有可能，然而这里是第一秩序。或许Ben的舅舅Luke知道了的话会放金币吧，可是Luke没有来。没有人能给Ben金币，现在不会有，剩下的三个星期里也不会有。

他被Ben掐过的那块肉一跳一跳地痛起来，他想起Ben的胳膊勾住他脖子时的重量。他想起Ben哭泣的表情，Ben总是在他面前哭。

手指不知何时已经探进了内兜，等他反应过来时，他已经把金币握在了手心里。他盯着那颗牙。那颗吐到他脸上过的牙，打中了他鼻梁的牙。他伸手抓起了那颗牙。

握着金币的那只手有点发抖，嘴唇内侧也被他咬得有些痛。Phasma说过，金币值很多个信用点，等他需要的时候，他可以拿金币去换他喜欢的东西。

他把金币摆在了枕头下面。他拽过枕头来摆正，遮住那枚金币。他看着另一只手手心里的那颗牙。牙仙需要把牙拿走，可他拿着这颗牙不知所措。他算是拿金币换了这颗牙吗？

他懵懵懂懂地将牙齿塞进了自己的外套内兜。走出Ben和Poe的房间的时候，他也还是有点呆愣。那枚金币是他最在乎的东西之一，他没想到自己这么简单就会把金币交出去。交给一个根本不喜欢他的抵抗军的小鬼，好在这小鬼不会知道那是他的金币。Ben……Ben还是一样不喜欢他吧？等Ben醒了，可能什么都不会记得的。

最好什么都别记得。他已经在后悔自己把那枚金币交出去了，可他又不想去把金币取回来。其实很简单，只要一转身的功夫罢了。可他不想取回来，他交出去了，他又突然感到害怕。他不知道他在怕什么。他想起来他还是忘了拿笔，可是算了。他还有其他的笔。他不一定必须回到那个房间里去的。


	17. Chapter 17

牵着Ben的手回到宿舍的时候已经是八点出头，Poe伸手打开了房间的灯。按理说，他和Ben已经回到房间了，可他还是不想松开Ben的手，好像他一松开，Ben马上就会倒下一样。

早些时候，自己睡到两点多才醒，觉得身边的Ben呼出的气息很热。Ben经常比他醒得早，有时候会老老实实躺在他身边，有时候会把他折腾起来要他和自己出去玩。他看到Ben熟睡的样子，觉得哪里不对，想叫Ben起床，Ben却哼唧着只一味往他怀里钻。他抱住Ben，手掌摸了摸Ben的后脑勺，又觉得Ben的皮肤比平时热。闹钟提醒他他得赶到禁闭室去，他一边穿着衣服一边感到隐隐的担忧。Ben昨天晚上洗澡洗到一半就睡着了，虽然Ben经常半路睡着，洗澡的时候睡着还是第一次。他帮Ben擦干净，背着Ben回到床上套好衣服，一觉醒来已经是这个时间点了。

Armitage要给他关两个小时禁闭，他不报希望地想让Armitage通融一下，Armitage像块硬邦邦的石头。禁闭一结束他就收到了消息，再见到Ben居然已经是在医务室了。好在“只是发烧而已”——并不是说发烧不是什么小事，但总归没有变成大事。他不能让Ben身上发生任何大事。

Ben回到宿舍的时候已经恢复了力气，虽然看起来还是有些精神不振，人总算是清醒了。Ben要去上厕所，Poe只能松开了牵着Ben的手。已经到了这个点，算下来他和Ben都一天没有吃东西。能量棒顶不住一天不吃饭，他有些舍不得地从包里翻出来了走之前Shara塞给他的信用点。他跑到走廊尽头的自动贩卖机前，稀里哗啦地把信用点投进去，抱着一堆零食回到宿舍，刚一进门，便看到Ben雀跃地朝他跑了过来。

Shara总说零食吃太多了不好，可是他又有什么办法？食堂早就关门了，他又不能让Ben饿着。何况EL还说了，Ben很勇敢地打了一针呢。他把零食扔在地上，和Ben面对面地围着零食坐下，拆开了一包橡皮糖。

只要让Ben好好刷牙就是了，他会监督好Ben的。这么说来，他昨天忘了给Leia交简报，今天也得赶紧交了……他昨天只收到Leia的一条消息：

Luke的任务出现一些情况，得晚一段时间过去。照顾好大家，Poe。

他只来得及给Leia回复了一个“收到”，这会儿想想，实在是很不像样。他把holo通信器从桌上抱下来，摆在两人身边，试着拨通了Leia的联络号码。他不太懂时差这种东西，所以当Leia出现在全息影像中的时候，他有点不太明白为什么Leia会穿着睡衣。

“Organa将军！”

“妈妈！”

他和Ben同时喊到。Leia冲着他们困倦地笑了笑：

“好久不见，宝贝们。出什么事了吗？”

“我昨天没来得及发简报，所以我想试试能不能联系你一下，直接说……”

“我昨天收到了Phasma的简报，没有什么大事，所以也就没有催你，”

Leia揉了揉眼，目光扫到两人之间的一堆零食，

“嗯……Dameron指挥官，解释一下那些吃的？”

前半句话让Poe很高兴，自从他表示他以后要成为银河系最好的飞行员以后，Leia就常常喊他指挥官，每次这么喊他他都很激动。可是后半句就没那么好听了，他太急着和Leia联系，忘了先把零食藏起来。

抱着面包吃到一半的Ben的动作也停了下来，似乎这才意识到偷吃零食被妈妈抓了个现行。Poe赶忙解释道：

“今天……呃，今天Ben很勇敢，所以我买了零食奖励他。”

Leia半是意外半是赞许地点了点头：

“Ben今天做什么了吗？”

……坏了。自己找借口之前也没想清楚，他并不想把Ben发烧的事情告诉Leia的。

“我打了一针！”

他还没想好新的借口，Ben就已经回答了Leia的问题。Ben的屁股向前挪了挪，放下手里的面包，

“我今天发烧了，所以去医务室打针了！”

Leia的赞许瞬间转化为担忧的神色，

“发烧？”

“今天Poe被罚关禁闭——”

“Ben——”

Poe一把捂住Ben的嘴，慌慌张张地看向全息影像，

“我没有被关禁闭，Organa将军——”

Leia笑了一声，

“说谎可不是好事，指挥官。”

Poe努了努嘴，撤回了捂在Ben嘴上的手。Ben冲他吐了吐舌头，继续对着Leia说道：

“今天Poe去关禁闭，我觉得不太舒服，然后Armie来了。Armie带我去医务室，还陪我打针。打针好疼的，但是我坚持下来了！我打完针以后，睡醒了就没事了！”

……Armie？

Poe轻轻皱了皱眉头。Ben嫌Armitage这名字太麻烦，给Hux起昵称，他倒是可以理解，可是他只知道是Armitage送Ben去了医务室。Ben睡醒以后就在问他关禁闭的事情，说本以为要等好久，这么快能看到他真好。EL夸了Ben打针，他也很替Ben自豪。他没想到是Hux陪着Ben打的针。

他以前也见过Ben打针的样子，Ben害怕至极的时候，甚至能让医生手里的针管飘起来。说实话，EL夸Ben的时候，他有些无法想象Ben是怎么撑下来的，但是那时候他只顾着担心Ben的身体状况，没去想那么多。

“Armie？……Armitage Hux？你们的宿舍长吗？”

Leia问道。Ben点了点头：

“好像是他把我背到医务室去的。他说我只要打了针，就不会难受了，可以出去玩了……”

Poe有些不太自在地扭了扭身子。他有点难以想象Hux会说出那样的话来。Armitage总是冷冰冰的，又高傲又自大，总是拿鼻孔看别人，简直讨厌死了，好像把自己圈在一个圈里，别人都不许靠近似的。他对着Hux发了那么一通脾气，如果真的是Hux照顾Ben打针的话……

“那你要好好谢谢Armie，Ben。”

“……是Hux罚我关禁闭的。”

Poe在一旁嘟哝了一句。要不是Armitage把他关起来了，明明他自己就可以带着Ben到医务室去。

“你做错什么事了吗，小指挥官？”

“……我打架了。不对，我差点打架了。”

Poe低下头闷闷地说。昨天没有给Leia发简报的原因之一，正是他不知道该怎么描述这件事。他突然想起来他还没有提到Ben换牙的事情，没等Leia回应他，他猛地从地上跳起来，

“Organa将军，”

他掀起床上的枕头，

“Ben昨天——”

……咦？

他站在床前愣了神。牙齿不见了，变成了一块金币。

“Ben昨天怎么了？”

Leia的声音传进他的耳朵，他拾起金币来，

“……牙仙。Organa将军，牙仙它……”

Ben的反应比Leia更快。小绝地腾地跳起来，凑到Poe身边，捡起Poe掌心的金币，发出了一声欢呼。Ben举着金币凑到通信器前，

“妈妈你看！牙仙用金币换了我的牙！”

Leia着实反应了一阵，才把两个孩子的言行串联出一个正常的逻辑，

“你开始换牙了，Ben？”

Ben用力点了点头，

“开始了！Poe说我要成为大人了！”

Leia勾起了嘴角。Poe有些说不清Leia脸上的表情到底代表了什么，高兴？可又不全然是高兴……Leia穿着睡衣吧？是不是Organa将军在睡觉，他们打扰了她？

“我们Ben真的长大了。越来越勇敢了。”

得到Leia的夸奖，Ben脸上露出喜悦的神色来，笑着望了一眼Poe。Leia轻轻叹了口气，

“……我想你了，Ben。安安全全回到妈妈身边，好吗？照顾好自己。”

Ben热切地点了点头。Leia侧了侧脑袋，

“指挥官，我有几句话单独和你说。Ben，妈妈可不可以和Poe哥哥说几个小秘密？”

“我可以知道这几个小秘密吗？”

“你知道了就不是小秘密了。等你再长大点，我们告诉你好不好？”

Ben噘着嘴想了想，继而大度地点了点头。Poe愣了一瞬，抱起通信器跑进浴室，关上门，转过身来：

“Organa将军？”

“谢谢你的金币，Poe。”

Leia用手搓了搓额头，

“又是发烧又是换牙，我确实不该让他去第一秩序的。但是……”

“……将军，那个金币不是我放的。”

Poe有些不情愿地承认道。他确实打算给Ben的枕头下面放金币的，可是他没有金币。他本来打算等Luke来了以后偷偷和Luke说的。

“……那是？”

“我不知道，将军。”

他困惑地承认道。Leia也有些惊讶，皱着眉头思考了片刻，

“有什么其他人进过你们的房间吗？”

“唔……好像……”

……难道是Finn？他知道Ben很喜欢Finn，Finn对他们这群交换生也很友好，可是Finn大概不知道Ben换牙的事情吧？难道是Phasma？Hux把事情报告给了Phasma？可为什么Phasma不来找他谈话？……到底是谁？

他想了半天想不出答案，只好有些惭愧地对Leia说道：

“我会查清楚的，将军。”

Leia轻轻笑了笑，

“那这就是给我的小指挥官的秘密任务了。”

“听您指挥，将军。”

他把自己这几天在军校学会的句子用了起来。Leia再次叹了口气，笑容中带着明显的、Poe可以读得出来的忧虑：

“我只能靠你了，Poe。Luke现在抽不开身，Phasma队长虽然很负责，但是你们之间的事她也管不到那么多。让Ben好好刷牙，少给他吃点零食。记得让他去向Armitage道谢，你也是。”

“我——”

前面的指令他可以接受，最后一条他实在是有点心不甘情不愿。Leia看出了他的想法，

“我知道你不喜欢Armitage，但是他帮你照顾了Ben，对不对？”

“那是因为他先把我关起来——”

“你犯错了才会被关起来呀，指挥官。”

他心虚地低下了头。他还是有些不服气，可是Leia说得对，他知道。他确实犯错了，被关起来确实没什么不对的地方。可Hux那么讨厌，他其实根本没想到Hux会照顾Ben。他老老实实地说了句“好”，听到Leia夸他一直都是最懂事的那个，他又有些开心地挺起了胸膛。

他要照顾好Ben，照顾好他的伙伴。他已经是指挥官了，他当然要让Leia信得过自己。Leia又嘱咐了些让Ben注意保暖、注意饮食的话，切断了和他的全息通信。他抱着通信器回到房间，见Ben正在往嘴里塞橡皮糖。

“妈妈和你说了什么？”

终归还是对秘密好奇，Ben迫不及待地问道。

“她夸你是个小英雄，但是不让我告诉你。”

Poe说着，将通信器放回了桌子上，突然注意到桌角放着的一支笔。笔上印着第一秩序的标志，他拾起笔来，见笔身上雕着两个字母：A.H。

……Armitage Hux。

他想起来了，进过他们宿舍的肯定有Hux。是Hux把Ben背到医务室去的啊。这么说，难道那金币——

他回到Ben面前坐下，抓起一把糖塞进嘴里，伸手取过了Ben放在身旁的金币。真的是Hux？为什么是Hux？如果真的是Hux，Hux为什么要放金币？他记得Hux明明很讨厌他们的啊？

他伸手提起Ben放在床角的背包，把金币放进了背包的夹层里。……Hux。Leia要他提醒Ben向Hux道谢，要他也去。他不太想去，可是Kes从小就教育他要学会向帮了自己忙的人道谢。Hux帮了他的忙，他得去道谢。只有坏人才不懂得道谢。……或者道歉。

Leia还嘱咐他注意别再让Ben感冒发烧，要Ben好好刷牙。吃太多甜食的话会长蛀牙。他抬起头，Ben正在往嘴里塞第二块橡皮糖。

“最后一颗了，”

他说着，把糖果折了口，连同剩下的零食一起塞进背包里，只留下了一包饼干。Ben有些失望地瘪了瘪嘴，他伸手抹掉了Ben嘴角沾着的糖霜。

“等会儿要好好刷牙。……不然，”

他的手指捏了捏放在裤兜里的笔，心中还是充满了怀疑，

“……牙仙可要生气啦。”


	18. Chapter 18

Ben发烧的事情打乱了Armitage的日程安排，直接导致他不得不打着手电熬夜写作业，间接导致向来把每天要做的事情规划得清清楚楚的优等生久违地起床失败。待他赶到训练场时，晨训只剩五分钟就要开始，Finn和交换生们已经站在那里等着他。他耳根一热，不禁因为羞耻感涨红了脸，赶忙平息了自己的呼吸，一本正经地捧起了holopad，打开了记分表。

Finn忙着带交换生们训练，他站在场边，强迫自己把注意力集中到测评上来。丢人，太丢人了。从他懂事儿开始，他起不来床的次数屈指可数。偏偏在他担当宿舍长的期间，让抵抗军看到了他的这幅模样。Finn和他打招呼的时候，他都能听出Finn嗓音里的意外。一起盯着交换生们跑步时，Finn侧过头来问他：

“睡过了，小Hux？”

他的脖子一僵，不知到底该摇头还是该点头。点头就等于承认了他的失误，摇头又在撒谎。可他不想承认他的失误，这实在羞耻至极。Hux家的人如果连床都起不来，还上什么军校？

“……没有，”

他选择了撒谎，

“有些事情耽搁了。”

Finn闻言，倒是无所谓地耸了耸肩，

“睡过了也没关系嘛。虽然你会睡过头还是挺少见的……”

“我没有睡过头！”

他有些恼火地顶了一句，声音不算太大，却也引得一旁跑步的学生看了他一眼。他意识到自己的失态，意识到自己在和教官顶嘴，意识到自己又在烦躁了，顿时脸上失色。他有些慌张地看向Finn：

“……对不起，Sir。”

“没事，没事。”

Finn伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，虽是好意，却把他梳得整整齐齐的头发揉得乱了起来。他想抗议却又没有那个胆量，正梗着脖子起鸡皮疙瘩，Finn却突然收回手，吹响了哨子。

晨训的最后一个项目完成了，交换生们的步子停了下来。Poe站在原地叉着腰喘气，Armitage又一次看向了holopad。到了给跑步项目打分的时候，他顺着名单打下去，打到Poe的名字时，手指一抖。

他真想给Poe打个不合格。念头刚冒出来他便觉得恶心，虽然这想法他已经出现过不少次。一直以来，他每次给Poe打的都是最高评价，因为Poe确实做得很好。不能随随便便给Poe打低分，和他不能随随便便给Poe的禁闭延时是一个道理。真正的强者是不会滥用权力的。产生要报复Poe的想法，说明他还不够强。

就算他不想承认，他让Poe去关禁闭也确实是因为一时冲动，哪怕这个决定能得到合理解释。对他而言，这是一个合理的错误。可错误就是错误，哪怕别人没有发现，他也觉得自己幼稚得和那群抵抗军小鬼一样。何况因为这场禁闭，他还被搅进了Ben发烧这件麻烦事。Ben……

也不知道Ben好起来没有。

也不知道Ben有没有拿到那枚金币。

算了，不要去想。他甩了甩脑袋，第无数次地逼着自己把昨天下午的事情忘掉。昨天下午混乱过头，太像一场梦了。记住一个梦其实没什么用，去追随梦的后续也没什么用。

随着Finn的一声“解散”，晨训结束，等在门口的Ben果不其然跑了进来。Armitage从holopad上抬起眼，瞟了一眼朝着Poe的方向跑去的小雪球。

……跟我又有什么关系呢。

他再次看向了记分表。

Jessica Pava，表现优等。Kare Kun，表现中上。

他把打好分的表格发送给Phasma，对着Finn敬了个礼，收起holopad，正了正领子，挺胸走向了训练场门口。

“Armie！”

喊声在他背后响起，他的脚步登时停在原地。哪怕他听不出来Ben的声音，光凭这个称呼他就知道是Ben，只有Ben会这么喊他。他突然一阵害怕，消下去的鸡皮疙瘩又在他颈后立了起来。他不知道自己扭过头的话会看到什么。可他的步子已经停下了，要是装没听见也太明显了些。他只能硬着头皮转过身，却被扑上来的Ben结结实实地撞在胸口，本能地向后退了一步。

“Armie！”

Ben仰起脸，两只眼睛闪耀着快活的光芒望着他。他一阵哑然。Ben的胳膊圈住他的腰，

“我好啦！”

“好……好什么？”

“我没事啦！我们什么时候出去玩？”

“……啊？”

他怎么都想不到Ben会问出来这样的话。他大概从来没有被人这样问过，他不知道该如何回答。出去玩？出去玩，去哪里玩？和Ben出去玩？

他给不出答案，Ben那期许的眼神看得他心慌。他只能抬起头，无助地想要寻找不存在的答案。他看到Poe站在离他和Ben两三米远的位置，架着胳膊盯着他。他觉得自己浑身僵得像棵萝卜，手脚都不知道该往哪儿搁。他又一次与Ben的眼神相遇，喉咙里像是被人塞了颗棒球。他的嘴角抽了抽，

“Ben……Ben。我没有时间陪你出去玩。”

Ben的表情显而易见地失落了起来。抱着他的胳膊松了，他反而觉得自己像是被什么夹住了胸口。抢在Ben要说什么之前，他轻轻推开Ben的胳膊，

“我……我得去吃饭了。我早上还有课。”

Ben有些委屈地后退了一步，嘟起了嘴。他觉得他快把自己的嘴咬破了，但他只能冲Ben敷衍地点了点头。

他步子走得很快，他知道Poe和Ben、可能包括其他交换生都在看着他。他要赶紧逃离这个训练场。

仔细想想，从昨天下午开始，他总是在逃离。他什么时候变成这样了？他从来都是那么自信，他为什么要在乎那群抵抗军的渣滓的眼神？

……Ben。他在乎的是Ben的眼神。他看到Ben失望了，可他不知道如何去迎合Ben的希望。不，也不对。他为什么要在乎Ben的反应？Ben只是个五岁的小孩子，等着他带自己出去玩而已。仅此而已。他跟一个小孩子较真干什么？

……反正不关他的事。反正他只是外太空漂浮着的TIE战机。

他到食堂到得算早，还有几张空着的桌子。他选了其中一张，端着餐盘坐下，埋头吃饭。就连吃饭的效率他也比别人高，因为他不说废话，不理笨蛋。本身今天就起晚了，没有来得及自己做训练，再不抓紧时间的话，后面还不知道会被影响到什么程度……

“嘿。”

他的面前突然出现了另一张餐盘。他愣了愣，有些讶异地抬起了头。

Poe Dameron一屁股坐在了他对面，还朝他打了个招呼。

他盯着Poe没说话。他吃饭的动作停了，身上像是爬满了蚂蚁，哪儿都不舒服。从来、没有人、在食堂里，跟他同一张桌子吃过饭。他现在叉子要怎么握都不知道了。

Dameron来干什么？……Dameron想干什么？

“轻松点，哥们儿。我不会一枪崩了你。”

Poe挥了挥手。这话听一个8岁的孩子说出来多少让人觉得奇怪，他猜测这是Dameron从哪部holovid里记住的台词。他可一点都轻松不下来。他越过Poe的肩膀望了一眼交换生们聚着的餐桌，Ben虽然坐在背对他的位置，却在扭过头看着他和Poe。

到底，为什么，Poe Dameron，会坐在他面前？

他还真想不出来除了Poe想一枪崩死他之外的别的理由了。

“我是来向你道谢的，”

Poe倒是率先开了口，

“昨天你照顾Ben的事儿。顺便也道个歉。”

Poe的答案十足超出了他的预料。他嘴角一番抽搐，说出口的话颇为生硬：

“……你不需要道谢，也不需要道歉。”

叉子被他拿在手里，停在半空中，上面叉着的那块肉已经凉了。Poe皱起眉头：

“你对Ben很好，可我跟你发了火。所以我需要道谢，也需要道歉。有什么问题吗？”

他突然发现Poe或许没有他想象得那么笨，因为Poe这句话说得确实没什么问题。可他就是不需要。他当然生气，或者失望，或者……他当然希望Poe来道歉，可是Poe真的来了，他又不想听。

就好像被保护罩包围着的城市对着TIE战机发出讯息：你们那战机真不错。他不想听。

“没什么问题，”

他低下头吃掉那块凉掉的肉，

“但那也只是我的职责范畴而已。”

“职责范围包括抱着Ben打针？你可是在医务室待了四十分钟啊。”

他差点噎住。他看向Poe，

“换你你也会呆着吧？”

“我当然会。”

“因为那是你的职责。”

他手腕一转，摊了摊手里的叉子。Poe的表情困惑起来：

“什么？”

“你的职责，”

他答道。Poe那不解的表情让他找回了一丝压制感，让他终于找回了吃饭的能力。他又叉起一块肉来，话语也流畅了很多：

“你是Ben Solo的小跟班，保护他是你的职责对不对？你出了差错，所以你才恼火。你害怕被Leia Organa惩罚，所以——”

“打住，Hux，你等等，”

Poe打断了他的话，摆了摆手，

“你说我是Ben的跟班？”

他点点头。

“我害怕Organa将军惩罚我，所以我才保护他？”

他又一次点点头。他不明白这有什么好问的。

“Hux。我保护他不是因为我是他的跟班。”

Poe说着，叉子的尖端指了指他，让他在心里犯了个别扭。这种行为很不礼貌，只有上级，或者大人才有资格这样指着他。可Dameron刚刚说什么？Dameron不是Ben的跟班？

难道他的观察力出了差错？

“……他是你们那里首屈一指的绝地学徒吧？有天行者家族的血液，从小就有很高的原力天赋。他可是抵抗军的重要财产。”

“你这么说Ben会哭给你看的，”

Poe不以为然地瘪瘪嘴，

“他可不是什么财产。”

“那你为什么处处护着他？”

“我护着他是因为他是很重要的财产？”

“不然呢？”

他觉得这个问题一点毛病都没有。可他没想到Poe会用一种莫名其妙的眼神看着他，好像他说了什么荒唐话。Poe的两根眉毛都绞在了一起，眯着眼睛盯了他一阵，突然转过身大喊道：

“Ben！”

呼声一出，一直看着二人的小绝地便立刻跳下椅子朝着他俩跑了过来。Armitage越来越搞不懂了。这又是哪一出？

Ben跑到两人桌旁，手脚并用地跨过椅子坐了下来。Poe勾住Ben的肩膀，指着Ben冲他说道：

“你觉得他是什么？”

这问题问得他一头雾水。还能是什么？人类？力敏者？英雄后代？绝地学徒？

“他……”

“他是Ben Solo。”

Poe没有等他回答便开口道，

“我护着他，跟他会不会原力，是不是天行者家后代一点关系都没有。因为他是Ben Solo，他是我朋友。”

他看到Ben像是被逗乐了一般笑了起来。单纯的、除了开心什么意义都没有包含在内的笑容。他甚少看到的Ben的笑容。十几分钟前在训练场，Ben抱住他的时候，也是这样的笑容。

“……我知道了。”

他僵硬地点了点头。他不知道，他根本搞不懂。他也不知道如何回应Poe的那些话，他又一次失去了能够让他继续吃饭的从容。他被难住了。

“所以，我会守着他，因为我喜欢他，我在乎他。这和我的职责没什么关系，虽然我确实是Organa将军手下的指挥官——”

他喝到一半的水差点喷出去。他急忙恢复了正经的表情以掩盖自己的失态，所幸Poe似乎并没有注意到他差点把水喷出来。Poe揉了揉Ben的脑袋，接着道：

“——但是就算我什么都不是，他什么都不是，我还是会照顾他，因为我们是朋友。这样说够明白了吗？”

“……够了。”

够了。的确是够了。他其实不明白，但他并不需要听Poe说这些，就好像那层罩子的存在已经变得肉眼可见了一样。他瞟了一眼Ben，发现Ben正炯炯地盯着他。他连忙收回了视线。

“昨天Organa将军和我通过话了，他让我来找你道谢。我觉得我也得跟你道歉。因为你帮了我们，而我却跟你生气了。”

“你的意思已经表达到了。”

他应付道。Poe已经重复过几次这句话了，他不想再多听一遍。他正准备开口打发Poe走人，Poe却再一次说道：

“我虽然不是很明白你为什么不肯承认你对Ben很好，但是在我看来，你确实对Ben很好，而且Ben也很喜欢你。Ben是好人，Ben喜欢你的话，我觉得你也是好人。所以，”

Poe放下了手里的叉子，朝着他伸出手。一旁的Ben倒是有些耐不住了，抢在Poe之前急切地开口道：

“Armie，你愿不愿意和我们做朋友？”


	19. Chapter 19

Armitage不明白，为什么自己人生中所有最诡异的瞬间，都和眼前这两个抵抗军的小鬼有关。

“做朋友”。

这大概是他听过最诡异的字眼了。

他从小在基地长大，除了几次家庭旅游之外，对整个世界的真实认知其实都没有超过这个基地。基地里的同龄人，无非也就是军校的同学；同学和朋友从来不是一个概念。他是校长的儿子，含着出生的钥匙虽然不是金的，可也足够让他在别人眼里特权加身——虽然他并没觉得他享受到了什么特权。他的成绩，他在班里的职务，都是他自己争取来的，他靠能力证明了他可以把一切都做得不错。没有人提出过要和他做朋友，他也从来没产生过这种需求。每天的学习和训练早就把他的时间占满了，他上哪儿找时间交朋友？

直到这群抵抗军的小鬼来了，他发现这群小鬼根本没有纪律。他感到焦躁，他觉得自己的权力受到了挑战。他当天就失控了一次，又是担惊受怕又是自我反思。他试着找回平常的自己。他试了，他成功了几天，几天之后，又一次陷入混乱。再之后呢？

再之后，等他反应过来，他已经坐在食堂里，人生中第一次对面的座位上有人，对面的两个人还提出要和他做朋友。

Armitage的叉子彻底不知道往哪儿搁了。

因为这话太诡异、太荒唐了，他的表情没能绷住，瞪大眼看向了Poe伸出来的那只手。他发现Poe的皮肤和Ben的皮肤颜色真的差别很大。他怎么会在这种时候注意到Poe的肤色？他早就注意过Poe的肤色了，其实也不算注意，其实他根本没去注意……不对，不对。他赶忙把视线移开，他发现Ben正热切却又有些紧张地看着他。他被Poe和Ben包围了，像是在战场上孤身战斗的将军。敌众我寡，他不知道如何是好……他的思维乱成一团，眼前只剩下了那只还在等着他回应的手。

他本能地想拒绝掉，他冒出的第一个念头就是回答说“不”。他明明应该在听到这句话的时候露出一个嘲讽的冷笑来——可他没有。他没能做到。他只是呆掉了。……他要怎么和人做朋友？他知道Poe和Ben是朋友，Poe已经重复过好几次了，可朋友到底是怎么相处的？像Poe和Ben那样吗？

Poe护着Ben是因为Poe是Ben的朋友。他呢？他为什么守了Ben那么久？他大可以扔下Ben在医务室回去写作业啊？他为什么要等到Poe挑明了这一点，才意识到自己坐在医务室里等着Poe赶来的那四十分钟简直毫无根由？

“我……”

他被Poe和Ben看得慌了，只能干涩地开口，却又不知道自己接下来该说什么。Poe却突然站起来，一把夺走他的叉子扔在一旁，拽住他的手用力握了握：

“那就说定了，Armitage！”

“等等——”

他听到Ben发出了一声欢呼。Ben自然不必说，他甚至看到Poe的脸上都露出了他从未见过的没有敌意的笑容。他眨了眨眼。Poe对他的称呼都已经改成他的名字了。他感到一阵恐慌从胃里袭来，伴随着恐慌的是——一种兴奋感？不对，不对——他有什么好兴奋的？

这种兴奋让他更恐慌了。

Ben那圆润的胳膊也伸了过来，手掌盖在他和Poe的手上，用力压了压。

他彻底什么都说不出口了。

他怎么就成了Ben和Poe的“朋友”了？

Armitage Hux，第一秩序附属军校同期最优秀的学生，以将军为人生志向的永远的第一名，就这么成了抵抗军渣滓的朋友。或者说，就这么被成为了抵抗军渣滓的朋友。

这让他一整天都心不在焉。他头一次没能回答上来老师的问题，坐在椅子上一阵阵地发呆。到了晚上饭点集合的时候，他已经觉得手脚都像踩在棉花上，浑身的骨头都跟他不对付了。

他为什么没有当场拒绝掉？

鬼知道他犯了什么毛病，居然连一句拒绝的话都讲不出来。早上，Poe宣布他们成为朋友以后，Ben跳下椅子把自己的餐盘端了过来。Poe开始找话题，他答得尴尬不已，几口吃完饭，匆匆赶往了教学区。午饭他照常在教室里留了一个小时预习下午的功课，错开了时间点，到底没见到这群交换生。到了晚上，他宣布列队解散后，Poe再次带着Ben熟门熟路地坐到他面前的瞬间，他突然意识到，他可能接下来的这几个星期里都不会一个人吃饭了。

站在抵抗军面前，以宿舍长的身份点清人数、安排大家去吃饭的那会儿，他姑且还能挺直腰杆，像平常那样背着手，以他最熟悉也最自在的站姿发出指令，只要他不去看站在最左边的Poe和Ben。一坐到餐桌旁，一旦Poe带着Ben兴致勃勃地出现在他面前，他控制下巴的那片肌肉就好像失了灵，怎么也扬不起来了。

他低着头吃饭，总觉得后颈毛刺刺的，Poe的嗓音像根羽毛一样弄得他耳朵发痒。他走了一阵神，依旧在想着那个他想不出来的现状对策，冷不丁听到Poe冲他说道：

“……你说呢，Armitage？”

“什么？”

“明天的自由活动时间。我想去基地附近的小树林探险，Jessica和Kare已经去过了，我一直没来得及。Ben也挺想去的。”

“……好啊。”

他嘴里嚼着东西应付道。明天是交换生的参观日，下午有半下午的时间可以自由活动。他还没来得及看明天的行程安排，或者说他今天完全忘了看明天的行程安排。晚上回去还得做一下明天的准备。

“Poe之前买了好多吃的，我们还没吃完，明天可以带上。Armie的话带什么都可以，你肯定去过好多次小树林了，知道该带什么……”

该不该带什么都无所谓，他在小树林里训练过好多次长跑了，闭着眼都知道小树林怎么走，况且小树林根本没有Poe和Ben想象得那么大。带吃的到不像是去探险，更像是去野餐。小树林往东走的方向有片湖，那地方拿来野餐倒是不错……等等。

等一下。

这关他什么事？明天的参观日，交换生会两两一组由人带着参观，下午的自由活动时间其实也是参观的一部分，交换生只有这一次拥有基地70%的区域的访问权，前提是必须有人陪同。看来Poe和Ben对参观基地内部没什么兴趣，满脑子想着要去未知的地方探险。可这和他有什么关系？

_“参观日日常安排表”。_

他脑子里突然跳出这个文件名来。交换生来之前的一个星期，确定他将会担任宿舍长职务后，他就提前收到了全套行程表。他记得他看过那个安排表一眼，但具体内容他记不清了。如果他没理解错Poe和Ben的意思的话，难道说——

他慌忙从书包里抽出holopad来，打开了那张表单。活动流程，安全事项。分组安排。对，就是这里。Muran和Snap，Jessica和Kare，没错，和宿舍安排一样。他把表单继续向下拉，终于看到了Ben和Poe的名字。

……天啊。他完全忘了这回事了。当初看着这张安排表的时候他一个人都不认识，对Ben Solo的名字虽然有印象却也没什么确切认知。现在再看到表单，他只觉得脑子一懵。

_“D组：_

_Ben Solo_

_Poe Dameron_

_负责人：Armitage Hux”_


	20. Chapter 20

橡皮糖当然要带。巧克力也是。啊，还有奶油硬糖。饼干两盒，不对，再多带一盒，Poe、Armie和自己一人一盒。Poe很喜欢吃这个饼干，不知道Armie喜不喜欢。还有什么呢？练习用光剑？最好带上。万一遇到了大怪物怎么办？

不到半个小时的功夫，Ben的小背包已经塞得满满当当。Poe洗完澡出来，盘着腿在地上坐下，朝着Ben伸出了双臂。Ben拾起背包来，坐得直挺挺地把背包交给Poe：

“绝地武士Ben Solo，在此向Dameron指挥官汇报！”

“收到汇报，请Solo大师稍等片刻！”

Poe一本正经地回应道，严肃了没几秒却又笑出了声，引得Ben跟着一起笑了起来。Ben知道，自己现在不过是绝地学徒，而Poe甚至连进空军学院的年龄都还没到。可就这样学着大人们说话，他却不觉得有什么不对。他们的未来注定会这样不是么？Poe是飞行员，他是绝地武士。他们会一起出很多任务，探索比头顶上的星空更遥远的地方。

“你把光剑带上了？”

Poe翻着他的背包问道。他点点头，

“虽然Jessica和Kare说没有大怪物，但是万一遇到了怎么办？我得保护你和Armie。”

Poe闻言，微微一怔，伸出手来轻轻捏了捏Ben的脸颊：

“那我们可就靠你啦，Solo大师。”

“——你们准备明天去哪儿？”

宿舍大门突然打开，Jessica扎着两条辫子，胳膊撑在门框上问道。

“小树林！”

Poe立刻回答道。Poe的手离开了Ben的脸颊，Ben就突然有些不开心。他还没来得及告诉Poe他一定不会让Poe失望，他还有很多话没和Poe说，Jessica为什么一定要在这个时间出现呢？

明天就要和Poe和Armie一起出去玩了，他今天晚上本来开心得不得了。偏偏Jessica要在这个时候过来，为什么Jessica一定要过来？

“小树林？真是小孩。”

Jessica回应道。Poe无所谓地抬了抬手，平时都要顶Jessica一句，不知道今天为什么没开口。Ben很是不服气，Jessica不就是比他们大一点吗？也只比Poe大一岁，干嘛要大了一岁就好像已经变成大人了一样。Jessica看了一眼Ben，走进房间来，

“你们男孩子真是一点都不仔细，”

她说着，在Ben身边坐下，握住Poe给Ben扎的学徒辫，

“辫子哪是这么扎的？两下就散了。”

Poe撇撇嘴，抬手做了个“请”的手势。Jessica拆开了Ben的辫子，把头发分成三撮，细细地编了起来。Ben不乐意地摆了摆头，想要挣脱Jessica的掌控，却被Jessica的右手按了一把脑袋，不得不停止了挣扎。Poe看着这场景笑了一声。

这一声倒把Ben笑得有些不安。Poe是不是在笑自己？是不是自己不高兴，让Poe看出来了？

他记得他以前因为Poe跑去和其他人玩哭过一次。那是个提列克族的小姑娘，父母是Kes的朋友。Poe听提列克的故事听得着迷，他在家里等了一下午Poe，Poe也没来。他因为这个事情好几天没理Poe，Poe还一副摸不着头脑的样子。直到Poe急了，去找Leia，Leia扭过头来把他说了一顿。

Poe也有别的朋友的呀，Ben。

Leia说了很多话，他记不清了，可他记得这句。总之，他不能只让Poe陪他一个人玩。他认错了，可还是觉得委屈，还是不想理Poe。可Poe那天晚上抱着枕头跑来了他的房间，问他愿不愿意和好，他又不想怪Poe了。其实Poe陪着他他就已经很高兴了，他听着Poe给他讲鬼故事的时候想到。他听鬼故事的时候反而笑了，笑得Poe有些莫名其妙。但Poe很快也跟着笑了，两个人在深夜的屋子里笑成一团。

所以他只要等等就好了。Poe最后还是会回来的。

他自己把这个逻辑推出来了，便不再急着挣扎，等着Jessica给他扎辫子。说实话，Poe确实扎辫子扎得不怎么样，他经常训练到一半就散了。Jessica一边手上活动着一边开口道：

“你们知道第一秩序的机库是仿照死星建造的吧？”

“知道啊。”

Poe答道。Ben没吭气，其实他不知道。但是他不想承认他不知道。

“我问了我们的带队，也是Muran班上的一个学生，她说我们明天会去赤道机库和机库管控室。但是要员专用机库去不了，所以最新型号的高级战机看不到。不过他们说基地里有个小型帝国展览馆，那里有1：1的Darth Vader的高级TIE战机模型……”

又是战机，Jessica的话题十成有九都是没完没了的战机。Poe虽然经常说到战机就停不下来，可Ben就算感兴趣也不想听Jessica说，想听Jessica说也不想现在听。Jessica扎完了辫子，用食指和拇指捏着顺了一把，满意地揉揉Ben的脑袋，

“反正我还挺期待明天的。你们呢？你们的带队是谁？”

“Armitage。”

Poe探身向前，抓起Jessica编好的辫子打量了一番。

“谁？”

“Armitage。Armitage Hux。”

Poe又重复了一次。Jessica有些惊讶地挑起了眉毛，

“Hux？……所以你们今天找他吃饭是为了明天让他对你们好点？”

“什么？”

Poe停留在Ben辫子上的目光转向Jessica，他突然有点搞不清身边的人都出了什么毛病。他怎么记得Armitage今天的话也是差不多的意思？

“因为Armie是我们的朋友。”

Ben替他回答道。Jessica却更惊讶了，语气都夸张了起来，

“我没听错吧？Hux？Hux是你们的朋友？”

“Armie答应我们了。所以他是我们的朋友。”

Ben再次抢在Poe开口之前说道。语气坚定，听不出半点玩笑的成分。Poe一把拉住Ben的胳膊，半拖半拽地把Ben拉到自己身侧，

“Armitage没有表面上那么坏。他是有点无趣，好像平时都不会出去玩一样。不过人还是不错的。”

“……你确定你说的是Hux？跟你打了架还关了你禁闭的Hux？”

“Jessica——”

“好，好，我闭嘴。”

Jessica举起双手意表投降，脸上还是带着不解的神情，却也没再继续说什么。

“Jessy，”

Poe清了清嗓子——自然又是他从holovid里学来的动作，

“过一会儿就要熄灯了，我和Ben还有东西没收拾完……”

Ben可能听不出来，但Jessica十足听出了Poe话语里的“你该走了”的意思。她本来想找Poe聊聊她和Muran的事儿，结果Poe却要赶她走。她有点不高兴，从地上站起来，嘟了嘟嘴：

“好吧，”

她说，看了一眼Poe搂着Ben的那只手，

“祝你和你的小男朋友晚安。”

“什么？”

“没什么。明天见。”

Jessica耸了耸肩，转身走向了门口。Poe瞪着Jessica的背影，有些反应不过来。宿舍大门在他面前关上，Ben的声音传进他的耳朵：

“什么是小男朋友？”

“小——”

Poe一时间不知道该如何回答。Jessica最近因为Muran心神不宁，让他不要告诉别人。他只知道Jessica喜欢Muran，如果Jessica和Muran在一起了，Jessica会成为Muran的女朋友。这是holovid里演过的。男生女生互相喜欢，他们会成为男女朋友。

“……小男朋友就是，嗯，好朋友？”

Poe只能含糊地回答道。他也不知道要怎么向Ben解释，关键是他自己也没搞懂为什么Jessica要那么说。Jessica比他大一岁，他却觉得Jessica常常比他懂更多东西。

“那我们和Armie算不算小男朋友？”

“和Armitage？”

“我们三个是好朋友对吧？”

“唔……对。但是……但是你不可以和Armitage说，好吗？”

“为什么？”

为什么——他哪知道为什么。Jessica比他大一岁，说的话已经让他搞不懂了，Armitage要是听到Ben这么说，还不知道会想什么。Ben靠在他身旁，仰脸看着他，每当Ben这么看着他的时候，他都觉得撒谎撒得很惭愧。他琢磨了半天，

“这是我们的小秘密。等我们长大了再告诉他好不好？”

等Ben长大了，等Ben知道“男朋友”到底是个什么东西了再说，那时候Ben大概也不会给他们三个下“男朋友”的定义了。Jessica也真是爱胡说八道……

“好！”

Ben高兴地点了点头。Poe圈着Ben的胳膊松了下来，刚才Jessica进来的时候，不知道为什么，Ben好像有些不太高兴。还好Jessica和Ben没吵起来。他也知道他和Ben突然成为了Armitage的朋友很奇怪，可Armitage本身就是个很奇怪的人呀。Armitage比他们懂很多，又好像什么都不懂的样子，甚至不知道怎么让自己表现得像个好人。不过这也没关系，反正Armitage能好好对Ben就够了。

他想到这里，不由也期待起了明天的自由活动。Armitage在他们面前终于绷得没那么僵了，不知道明天会不会变得有趣起来。总而言之，Ben很高兴，而他相信Ben。只要Ben不会因为Armitage的举动受伤，他也就没什么意见了。

Ben抬头看了一眼表，主动从地板上站起来，他把背包的扣子扣好摆在了床角。练习用光剑被他插在背包的侧兜里，金属剑柄反射着头顶的灯光。他想起来Jessica的到来打断了他刚才要和Poe说的话，于是他转过身去，郑重其事地对Poe说道：

“我不会让你失望的，Dameron指挥官！明天我会保护好我的小男朋友们的！”

他看到Poe瞪大了眼，咬住了嘴角。咬了片刻，还是没能忍住，爆发出一阵大笑来。他不太明白Poe为什么会笑，可他下一秒就被Poe拽进了怀里。Poe狠狠地亲了一口他的脸颊，告诉他他一定是最厉害的绝地武士，自己永远相信他；Poe的笑容中没有他不喜欢的成分，Poe说的话也没有让他不高兴，于是他也高兴了起来。他简直对明天的到来迫不及待了。


	21. Chapter 21

Armitage不知道抵抗军基地是什么样子，但他知道第一秩序的太空港很大。这一点通过Ben和Poe的表情就能看出来：走进机库的时候，两个交换生都露出了惊叹的神色。死星的一间大型机库就可以容纳72架TIE战机，第一秩序的机库更是翻了倍。机库上方是一排排的横廊，两侧是数条高至天花板的竖梯。

“那些梯子是干什么用的？”

Poe问道。

“驾驶员需要爬到横廊的位置才能抵达战机上方。舱门在驾驶舱顶部，”

Armitage解释道，

“顶部舱门关闭后——”

“——挂架会和战机分离，战机会落入下方的反重力场。反重力场会把战机运到机库门口，牵引波束会把TIE弹出去，这也就是为什么TIE的初始速度远远高于X-Wing——”

没等Armitage说完，Poe便接口道。Ben早就对Poe的喋喋不休习以为常，Armitage倒是感到有些惊奇。就连他这种成绩第一的学生昨天都花了不少时间来重新阅读基地资料，他没想到Poe作为一个抵抗军的后代会对TIE战机这么了解。

“还记得我之前和Jessica说过的TIE截击机吧？”

Poe低下头冲Ben说道，Ben正和他一起趴在玻璃窗外看着整个机库。Ben冲着他点了点头，他便指了指最左一排的战机：

“那排就是最早型号的TIE截击机。Darth Vader的高级原型机量产有难度，所以帝国改用了TIE截击机，采用了高级原型机的太阳能电池和弯翼结构，近距离攻击的时候，X-Wing根本打不过它们。”

Armitage还是第一次听到Poe说这么长的话。顺着Poe手指的方向，他看向了那一排截击机。他知道TIE截击机和TIE轰炸机的两翼不同，但说实话，他也是第一次知道“弯翼结构”这个词。

“你从哪儿知道的这些？”

他忍不住问。从早上见面到转悠到机库的这段时间，Poe和Ben已经拉着他说了不少话，他一早绷着的情绪缓和了许多，身上也没那么不自在了。早上打开门的时候，他还发现门口放着一颗糖，糖下面压着便签：

_“Armie_

_明天见_

_Ben”_

他拾起那颗糖来塞进口袋，最终还是没能忍住诱惑，在去食堂集合的路上吃掉了。Brendol很少让他吃糖，他不是想吃就能吃到的。

“听我妈妈讲的，或者自己看看书什么的。”

Poe回答他，脸上满是骄傲的神色，

“我将来会成为银河系最优秀的飞行员。”

Armitage不置可否地点了点头。Ben对Poe的这句话没什么特别的反应，想来是Poe已经说过了无数次。或许在Ben眼里，这是无可置疑的未来的事实。可是谁知道未来是什么样子呢？

时间有限，他们还有几个地方没有走到，于是他挥了挥手，招呼Poe和Ben继续前往下一站。

那么，一个将军，一个飞行员，一个绝地武士。三种毫不相关却又可以紧密合作的职业，只不过分成两个阵营。Brendol说过，和平根本不存在。今天A和B阵营达成了协议，明天就可能马上针锋相对。谁知道他和Ben、和Poe会不会有一天在战场上相见呢？就算他们现在是朋友，谁知道以后——

不对，他什么时候已经接受了他们三个是朋友的事实了？

说实话，他到现在都还没搞清楚朋友们在一起到底要做什么。他们穿过长长的横廊，路过主舰桥，只能隔着玻璃看看几间指挥席。主舰桥是基地的核心部位，学生们当然没有访问权限。如果不是今天每个人都被发了认证胸牌，他们根本连主舰桥都进不来。主舰桥东方位置的高塔顶端是最高领袖Snoke的皇座室，他一次都没进去过。

军校学生很少能直接见到Snoke。这么说来，Ben可是天天都在接受Snoke的训练。Poe说过Ben不是什么宝贵的财产，但这并不能改变Ben的身份特殊的事实。他侧过脸看了一眼走在他和Poe之间的小绝地，那孩子正好奇地瞪大了眼睛看着基地每一处的构造。

“慢点走，Ben，小心摔倒。”

小绝地好奇了，步子就走得快了些，Poe便一把抓住了Ben的手。Ben牵住Poe的手，又扭头看向了Armitage，左手悬在半空中晃了晃，等着Armitage也把手伸出来。

Armitage陷入了犹豫。

Armitage的犹豫转瞬即逝。他咬咬牙。他想起Ben留给他的那张便签，现在已经很少有人会用便签了。可能Ben根本不知道怎么给他发消息，或者，消息和糖不能同时出现在他面前。而他已经把糖吃掉了。

Armitage牵住了Ben的手。Ben冲着他咧着嘴笑了笑，继续兴致勃勃地拖着Poe和他行走在基地里。他之前不知道这小家伙的脚程可以这么快的。

“那边是什么？”

Poe指着一片由黑色的金属格子组成的几十米高的墙问他。

“白兵的营房，”

有了Poe不知道的东西，解说任务落到了他头上，他就有了些底气。他开始讲解那些营房的伸缩式铺位、储物间和铺位的内部构造，自豪地指出第一秩序的监控系统要比帝国先进许多，任何有反叛之心的白兵都逃不过传感器的监控。Ben闻言，不解地抬起脸：

“Finn也住在这里吗？”

“他大概——”

他其实并不知道Finn住在哪里。Finn，按照编号，FN-2187，理应是住在这里的。可是Finn是军校的教官，教官会不会住在普通白兵的营房？

“其实我觉得监控已经没用了，”

Poe插了句嘴，

“现在已经没什么仗好打了，不会有叛徒了。不然我们都是抵抗军的叛徒了。”

他模棱两可地哼了一声。谁知道呢。现在不是叛徒，没错。如果下次见面的时候，其中的一方要么是敌人要么是叛徒了呢？

……或许叛徒更好些吧。敌人的话，他们中就必须死掉一个了。

“你下次可以去我们那里玩！”

Ben看向他，

“我们的基地没有这里大，但是比这里暖和多了。我们那边的河里可以游泳，Jessica说这边的河都结冰了。”

“我不知道——”

“去嘛，Armie？”

他下意识地要拒绝，可Ben的眼神中又露出了那种让他束手无策的期骥。他抬头看了一眼Poe，Poe轻轻冲他点了点头。他叹了口气。

“……好呀。如果有机会的话。”

“那就说好啦！”

“……好。”

他只能无能为力地笑了笑。承诺不应该轻易给的，可他现在除了把承诺给出去也别无办法。看Poe的样子，其实Poe也多少明白些Ben在强人所难。——毕竟Poe可是第一天就要跟他争论战争形势的那个。

和Poe以一种无言的方式达成共识，让他多少对Poe的防备之心又减弱了些。他和Poe其实算不上亲近，真要说的话，其实并不如他和Ben那样“亲近”。但他现在或多或少地能够体会到了Poe所说的“护着Ben”的感觉，他不想让Ben失望，所以他撒了谎。原来不想让别人失望是护着别人的表现，而护着别人，如果没有责任因素的话，是因为自己在乎对方。

他不知道自己什么时候开始这么在乎Ben的感受了。

腰里别着的通信器嘀嘀嘀地响起来，他转过身去查看，是Phasma通知他们到了饭点，到食堂集合。他脑子“嗡”地一声，有些慌了神。这种事情本来他应该时时刻刻放在心上的，可他竟然疏忽了。他以前从来没有出现过这样的状况，他顿时开始后悔自己居然沉浸在了由Poe解说战机、由自己解释内部构造的交流中了。

“我们该走了。”

他急急忙忙地转身催促道，

“这里到食堂要走十多分钟，我们要迟到了。”

“其实迟到一下也没关系？毕竟今天大家都是自由活动——”

“纪律就是纪律，我想我提醒过你？”

他没好气地回嘴道。他收回他的想法，要他和Poe达成共识可能还需要很长一段时间。Poe翻了翻眼睛，带着Ben乖乖地跟在了他身后。他看了一眼表，

“还有10分钟集合。如果我们快一点的话，能顺利赶到。其实我们还有大概1/3的内容没有参观到，如果你们下午不打算去小树林的话，我们也可以继续参观一下基地——”

他其实更希望参观基地，毕竟小树林确实没什么可去。去了他又该干什么？解说这棵树有多高，有多少条树干，为什么明明是冬天却还长着叶子吗？

“小树林还是要去的，”

Poe在他身后开口道，他恍惚觉得他在Poe的声音里听出了一丝本不应该出现在此刻的惬意。他扭过头看向Poe，那小子嘴边正带着自得的笑容，

“——我可是准备了好久呢。”


	22. Chapter 22

Poe那句话一说出口，Armitage就有了种不祥的预感。他问Poe准备了什么，Poe却又不肯说，非要说这是个秘密。他本来以为Ben也会很好奇，想靠Ben打探出来Poe到底在预谋什么，可他没想到Ben竟然没有催着Poe说出来秘密的内容。

“Poe和我有很多秘密呢。现在都不能说。”

Ben说这话的时候很是自豪，自豪的同时却又在嘴里咬着叉子，把话说得奶声奶气，含含混混。Armitage心里有些膈应，又不好做出什么评价，只能任由Ben被Poe的神秘安排勾起了兴致，尽管他总觉得自己迟早要因为这场安排倒霉。

……可这倒霉来得也太早了些。

走出树林出口的时候，Armitage如是想到。

早些时候，他们吃完午饭，离开基地建筑，走进附近的树林。在Armitage眼里，这片树林根本没有任何魅力可言：名字叫小树林，说明了这片树林根本不够大，何况能够走通的路上，没有一处没撒过他的汗水。他太熟悉这片树林了，熟悉之地无风景，站在树林的入口，他仿佛就能看到树林的尽头。Poe和Ben的脸上挂着兴奋，彼时，Armitage还没有意识到这两种兴奋的含义迥然不同。

对于5岁的Ben来说，光是有机会走进这片代表了神秘感的树林，就已经足够让这小绝地激动不已了。Poe昨天吃饭的时候说过，小树林正对着他们窗外，Ben早就想去看看了。要不是Armitage禁了他一个星期的足——Poe说这话的时候又拿叉子点了点他——他们早就去探险过了。结果因为没能去成，让Jessica占了上风。

说实话，Armitage对于这群交换生里谁更占上风一点兴趣都没有，倒是Ben伸着两条胳膊保持平衡、努力在雪地里走着的样子让他更觉得有趣。尽管是冬天，常青树的叶子还是很密，三个人一走进去，阳光便被遮蔽了大半。地上铺的积雪还不算太厚，要是到了寒冬，恐怕Ben的膝盖都要没进雪里去。他和Poe由着Ben在两人前面半米的距离自由跋涉，小绝地时不时地扭过头来，像是领队一样确认他们俩有没有完好无损地跟在身后。

寒风穿过林间，树上栖息着的鸟类生物哀嚎一声飞离了枝头，带动蒙着积雪的树叶沙沙作响。Ben的步子猛地停了下来，警觉地抬起头打量着头顶的天空，突然想起来了什么似的，把光剑从背包侧兜里取出来，想要别到裤腰上。Armitage还是第一次这样近距离地、清晰地看到Ben的练习用光剑：模样很普通，就是有着几个按钮的金属棍而已。书上是怎么描述光剑的来着？学徒在被选中以后会拥有自己的光剑，而真正的光剑比练习用光剑有着数十倍以上的杀伤力——

趁着Ben低着头的功夫，Poe突然后退了一段路，嗷嗷地叫起来，朝着Ben扑了上去。还在准备武器的小绝地被吓了一跳，“哇”地一声尖叫，被Poe撞着跌坐在雪地里。

“大怪物来啦！嗷呜！”

Poe骑在Ben身上，上半身竖起，两臂张开，喉间发出呜噜噜的声音来，龇着牙模仿着怪物的模样。Ben受惊不小，愣了一瞬，继而从雪地中坐起身，咯咯地笑了起来。Poe见状也不胡闹了，抓着Ben的手带着Ben重新站好，笑嘻嘻地问：

“吓不吓人？”

“我还真以为是大怪物来了呢！”

Ben半是兴奋半是埋怨地回答道。Armitage在一旁轻轻翻了翻眼——他不明白，Poe也不过比他小两岁而已，怎么这种时候这么幼稚？

“这叫演习，”

Poe说着，帮Ben掸了掸身上粘着的雪块，

“等大怪物来了，你就有心理准备啦。”

Ben用力地点了点头，

“我一定会保护好大家的，”

他从Poe身前探出脑袋来，看向一步开外的Armitage，

“Armie，你不用害怕！”

“我……”

Armitage一时语塞。我真不害怕。这树林里根本就没有怪物——

“……我相信你，Ben。”

他最终还是扯起嘴角来，别别扭扭地说道。Poe一直都是这样和Ben交流的吗？为了让Ben开心，这样多的谎话和玩笑？Brendol从来都不会容忍他的幼稚，他从很小的时候就已经认识到世界的真实了，不管他能不能全部理解。这片树林他已经很熟悉了，可他并不熟悉以这样的方式走过这里。……人和人相处原来可以像Poe和Ben这样的吗？

他的回答让方才还被吓到发出惨叫的小绝地又打起了精神，上前牵住他的手，继续像个小火车头一样在树林里乱窜。他扭头看了一眼Poe，看到这个Ben的真正的“监护人”正悠然自得地跟在二人身后，嘴角挂着随时准备揭露秘密的微笑。

Armitage的不祥预感卷土重来。他们已经走了半个小时，再走几分钟就要走到树林出口了。树林后是一片广袤的雪原，雪原远方是层峦的群山。树林里没有怪物，雪原上没有，群山里更没有。把这颗小行星据为己有的时候，第一秩序已经进行过一次生化勘测了，甚至将丸帕兽的远亲们一并灭了口。除了能够维持这座星球的生态链的最基础的、不会伤害到人类的动物外，这颗星球上已经什么都不剩了。

树林的出口近在咫尺，最多不过再走一分钟。Armitage禁不住有些担心。没有找到大怪物，Ben会不会有些失望？接下来呢？接下来再沿着原路走回去？他知道树林还有另一条路，会路过那条永远结着冰的河。Ben是不是带了些吃的？他们真的要去河边，坐在雪里野餐吗？他倒是可以把外套脱下来垫在Ben的屁股下面防止这个脆弱的小绝地着凉，但是没有大怪物就是没有，他要怎么才能哄这个小绝地开心？

……他干嘛要操心哄Ben开心？

又担心Ben会失望，又想哄Ben开心。这些情绪，他从来没在另一个人身上感受过。虽然他同样害怕Brendol会失望，也希望Brendol会开心，可还是不一样。Ben不会因为他的失误打他手心关他禁闭，就算他最初拒绝了Ben一起出去玩的请求，Ben还是会跑来要和他做朋友。朋友是不是就是这样的？

茫茫的白色雪原吸引了Ben的注意力，小绝地冲着树林出口跑了过去。向来不会离开Ben一米以上的Poe这次倒是没有急匆匆地跟上去，Armitage在Poe的脸上捕捉到一个明显的、似乎早就准备好了的笑容。不详的预感从二分之一变成了四分之三，他听到Ben在前方发出一声惊呼，赶忙撩开低垂的树枝走出出口，突然有些反应不过来眼前这一幕到底是怎么回事。

……76-Z雪地侦查飞行摩托。

Ben正围着那辆突兀地出现在那里的摩托打转。

他扭头看向Poe，他看到Poe正低下头从背包里往外扯防风镜。不详的预感终于变成了四分之四，他突然明白了。这就是Poe所谓的“准备”的内容，这辆不知道从哪里来的飞行摩托——

……他的倒霉来得也太早了些。


	23. Chapter 23

对于Poe Dameron来说，他生活在一个被英雄包围的世界里。Organa将军、Solo将军、Skywalker将军……就连自己的父母也是义军的战斗英雄，侦察兵Kes，飞行员Shara。他从小听了太多太多英雄们的故事，真正的英雄们讲故事从来不需要杜撰。英雄的故事听多了，自然也喜欢听些叛经离道的故事，其中之一，就是他缠着Ben的爸爸Han Solo讲过无数次的Han在科雷利亚偷车的故事。Han经常说，他在科雷利亚偷过的车多到能开个纪念馆。每到这时候，Chewbacca都会发出一声不以为然的哼哼声，招来Han的一个白眼。

他缠着Han讲了太多次，Han讲无可讲，只好开始给他讲各种各样的细节：如何开锁，如何点火，如何最快地在守卫赶来之前把车开走。讲多了又不知还有什么可讲，Han只好带着Ben和Poe去研究发动机。Ben的注意力有限，听着听着就开始走神，走着走着就会睡着，Poe就会把Ben圈在怀里，两只手上沾满了机油，和Han一起鼓捣发动机。

刚到了基地没几天，他就发现了第一秩序的巡逻摩托车库。旧型号车库离教学区不远，戒备也并不森严，他和班上的同学捉迷藏，躲着躲着就躲到了车库里去。他看过和霍斯有关的纪录片，一直对雪原充满了幻想，奈何雪原之大，非他和Ben徒步所能及。找到飞行摩托，就好像发现了能够带着他在雪原上滑翔的翅膀，加上这摩托载下他和Ben根本就是绰绰有余。从看到摩托的第一眼，Poe就在心里打起了小算盘。

Poe向来是个擅长保守秘密的人。虽然他总想早点告诉Ben，可他更想看到Ben喜出望外的样子。他在自由活动的三天前计划好，前一晚熄灯之后、Ben睡熟了的时分，他溜出了宿舍。和平时期，基地的备用通道守卫松懈，连他自己都没想到他居然那么顺利就把摩托偷了出来。刚刚骑上摩托的前两分钟他还有些不顺手，到了穿越小树林的时候，他的肾上腺素已经飚到了最高值。Shara早就夸奖过他有飞行天赋，看来骑行他也根本不在话下。他把摩托在树林边停好，回到宿舍时，Ben已经把被子踢到了地上，光着肚皮在床上睡得正香。他将被子捡起来，重新在Ben身边躺下，情绪激动，多花了一个小时才睡着。

虽然事到如今，摩托上可能还要多个Armitage，不过没什么关系。Armitage很瘦，三个人挤一挤倒是也能坐得下。他走到摩托前，像是海盗抚摸着自己的宝藏一般抚摸着那辆远说不上崭新的雪地摩托，

“怎么样？这才叫刺激。这辆摩托虽然型号很旧了，但是速度还是相当不错的。昨天我试过了——”

“你从哪儿搞来的这个？”

Poe可是一点都不意外这会是Armitage的第一句话，他甚至早就想象过这个死板的宿舍长会这么说了。他看了一眼在发动机旁蹲下身观察的Ben，冲着Armitage耸耸肩：

“偷来的。”

“偷——”

看到Armitage那副快要昏过去的模样，他不知为何有些幸灾乐祸。Ben闻言，抬起头来：

“像Papa那样？”

“对。像Solo将军那样。”

Ben发出了崇敬的赞叹声。Poe脸上的得意又加深了些，

“自由活动时间还有两个小时，我们来回往返，差不多能到那边的山脚下。如果我开快一点的话——”

“不行。”

不出他意料地，Armitage果然否决了他的提议。要是这个宿舍长随随便便就同意了他的计划，那才见了鬼呢。他指了指基地备用门的方向：

“我们回来以后，说在树林里捡到了这辆摩托就好了。那间车库很旧了，连监控都没有，没人知道是我们偷的。”

“是你偷的，不是我们，”

Armitage刻意强调了人称，脸色比树林里的阴影还暗，

“你要知道，这是高度违反纪律的行为，而且再往前就是学生禁区。别说偷车了，擅自闯入禁区，如果在军校，那是要被开除的——”

“我又不是军校学生。”

“我是啊，Dameron！”

Armitage真是气不打一处来。到底为什么Poe会这么没有纪律？Poe的胆子都是哪儿来的？要是真的出了事，他作为小组负责人就完蛋了。别说出事，光是偷车这事儿，哪怕跟他没什么关系，要是让Brendol知道，他也要完蛋了。他必须拦住这两个人，现在就把这辆摩托送回去。什么鬼朋友，根本就是在给他找麻烦。

Poe夸张地叹了口气。他就知道Armitage不会简简单单被他说动，可时间不等人，这么争下去不知道要争到什么时候。宿舍长的怒气从来都对他没什么效果，他扭头看向全然无视了他和Armitage之间的争执的、正努力往摩托车座上爬的Ben：

“绝地武士Ben Solo，愿不愿意去和Dameron指挥官一起冒险？”

“愿意！”

Ben转过身，猛烈地点着头，眼里闪烁着满满的希望。Poe把防风镜套在头上，伸手将Ben抱上摩托，自己骑在Ben身后，扭头看向站在原地一步都不肯动的Armitage：

“你真的不干是吧？”

“我当然不干！你这样会被处罚的！”

Armitage几步上前，要把Poe从摩托上拽下来，Poe却扭了扭摩托车手柄，奏响了发动机，踩着油门瞬间飚出去五米。惯性让Armitage面朝下摔进雪地里，他气急败坏地爬起来，冲着停在五米开外的Poe大喊道：

“Poe Dameron——！我警告你，你这样要付出代价的！”

“我、不、怕！胆小鬼Hux！”

“你说什么？！”

“我说你胆小鬼！”

“Dameron——”

“Armie！”

越过Poe的肩膀，Ben的脑袋冒了出来，

“Armie，你为什么不上来？”

“我——”

“对啊，问你呢，为什么不上来？”

Armitage真的觉得自己随时要昏过去了。难道真的只有他自己明白这事儿有多危险？偷窃基地财产还要擅自闯入禁区，谁知道禁区里会发生什么事儿？他拦是拦不住了，他——

“你们下来！再不下来我现在就去告诉Phasma！”

“胆小鬼！就知道告状！谁告谁是赫特鼻涕虫！略略略！”

Poe冲着他吐了吐舌头，再次踩下油门，嗖地飞了出去。他气得头晕目眩，在原地稳了稳身体，咬咬牙，转身就往树林里走。他是管不了这些人了，摔死你们得了。摔死你们、被雪埋、受处罚、关禁闭、打手心，谁管你们谁是赫特鼻涕虫——

他走了两步，一屁股在地上坐下，狠狠地踢了一脚眼前的树根，抓起手边的石头就扔了出去。他太生气了，气到走不动路，气到没法想象万一这两个人出了什么事他该怎么办。他只有这两个朋友，两个胆大妄为、一点纪律性都没有的朋友，他本来以为今天只是陪着Ben在树林里走走的，这下他可怎么办？他不止一次地站在自己的房间里眺望这片雪原，他当然也好奇，可为什么是这种时候？这不应该是他们去的地方啊！

他把脑袋埋进胳膊里，愤怒让他呼吸急促，他的胸口随着喘息剧烈起伏。混蛋，都是混蛋。早知道不答应他们做朋友了，今天自由活动时间强行压着他们在基地参观就好了。早知道——

“你到底来不来，哥们儿？”

引擎声在他耳畔响起，Poe的喊声蹿入他的耳道。他抬起头，见那辆摩托正停在树林出口，Ben跳下摩托朝他跑来。Ben跑到他面前，揪起他的胳膊甩了甩，

“来嘛，Armie。我们不是好朋友吗？”

他嘴唇颤了颤。Ben殷切的模样让他方才的诅咒瞬间被忘在了脑后，他甚至忘了从Ben的手中抽回自己的胳膊。Ben干脆在雪地上跪下来，

“没有你就太没意思啦。Armie，一起去嘛。”

“你不来Ben可就没法保护你了，Armitage！”

Poe骑在摩托上喊了一声。Ben依旧跪在他的身前，等着他的回答。——等着他应允的回答。他看着这个比他小了五岁却扬言要保护他的小绝地，他又一次开始害怕自己的拒绝会让Ben失望。他明明一分钟前还在诅咒这两个人摔死拉倒，他现在根本不敢去想两个人出事的场面。他咬紧了嘴唇。

“……求求你啦，Armie。求求你嘛。”

Ben再次开口道，眼睛一眨不眨，期待地望着他。……他听说绝地有什么心灵操控术。他怀疑Ben是不是对他用了什么操控术。如果不是，为什么他的坚决变成了犹豫？为什么他突然、有那么一点、想要把学校和纪律扔在脑后的冲动？

两腿似乎找回来了站立的能力，他从雪地上站起身，带着Ben一起站了起来。

“……先说清楚，”

开口的时候，他觉得他的血液一半被冻成了冰块，一半烧灼着他的胸口，

“车速不许太快，到时间了我说回去必须回去。明白了吗？”

“收到，Hux将军！”

Ben大声应答道，抬手朝他敬了个军礼。他的嘴角猛地一抽。他抿了抿嘴，牵起Ben转身走向等在出口处的Poe，心中暗暗发誓，他总有一天要把Poe倒栽着插进雪里去。


	24. Chapter 24

Armitage在骑上摩托的那一瞬间就后悔了。或者说，他就没有不后悔过——从站起来、决定跟着这两个人去“冒险”的那个时刻开始，他就知道自己总有一天会后悔。知道后悔还要去做，去做的时候心中还有一点他不肯承认的期待，Armitage就很想把自己的舌头咬下来。他骑上摩托，Ben个子最小，坐在最前面，他只能坐在最后，伸出手抱住了Poe的腰。Poe的腰又没有那么厚，他的手便抓住了Ben腰际两侧的绝地袍子。

“我得握着把手，”

Poe扭过头来冲他说，

“你把Ben抓紧了啊！”

他除了点点头、手尽可能地掐住Ben的腰、又不敢掐得太紧以外，什么都不能做。他很想像Poe那样自然而然地把脏话骂出口，可是他的教养不允许他那么做。Ben的手不知道该往哪儿放，干脆放在身侧，抓住了他两边的手腕。他知道这个姿势要别人看见可能要大笑出声，所幸从各种意义上而言，现在没人看着。

Poe转了转离合器手柄，脚够上油门，又一次启动了飞行摩托。Poe虽然只准备了一副防风镜，但好歹用胳膊护着Ben的脸，可Armitage坐在两人身后，高出Poe一个头，被吹得简直五官都要失去了知觉。向来梳得整齐的头发也没了型，听到Poe在风中一阵阵欢呼的时候，他真想直接把Poe掐死在半路。可他手上刚使了劲儿，又想起来自己掐着的是Ben，赶忙把手松开；松开了，又想起Poe叫他抓紧Ben，只好把手又掐了回去。Ben跟着Poe欢呼，时不时举起手来感受呼啸而过的狂风，坐在Armitage身前的两个义军小鬼，看起来像是发了狂的幼兽。

Armitage后悔死了。

他被吹得实在是受不了了，一百个龇牙咧嘴地侧过头、弯下身，把半张脸都藏在了Poe的肩膀后。他在寒风中半睁着眼，一边诅咒着Poe，一边看向了身侧的雪原。摩托的型号已经很旧了，速度远比不上他平时看到的在雪地中飞驰而过的那些新型巡逻艇，依然吹得他浑身难受。他也幻想过骑在巡逻艇上越过这片雪原、去雪原尽头的群山看看那里究竟是什么样子，但绝不是以这种方式。他做梦都想不到有朝一日自己骑上摩托艇时，身前坐着的是这两个疯子。Poe熟练了摩托的驾驶方式，开始时不时地兜几个S字，总要把他吓得掐着Ben的腰的手一抖。每到这种时候，Ben的手就会放下来，重新握住他的手腕，无言地告知他不用害怕。……他害怕吗？说句实话，他怕死了。他要怕的东西太多了，可每次Ben地手掌贴上他的皮肤，他总觉得至少那一瞬间他是安心的。这是不是又是什么绝地的小技巧？

出发之前在他看来漫无边际的雪原转瞬间即将迎来尽头，山峦出现在地平线上方的部分越来越多。他直起身来，冲着Poe的耳朵喊到：

“我们是不是该回去了？”

“——早着呢！”

Poe大喊着回答他。他的手被限制在Ben的腰侧，他看不到时间，只觉得不管过了多久，都像是过了一辈子，不管他们跑了多远，都像是飞了十亿个光年。Poe再次拧了拧把手，用力踩下油门，摩托的速度猛地上了一个台阶，在雪地上兜了一个硕大的U字，朝着另一个方向开了出去。

“你这是要去哪儿？！”

“不知道！不过我记得路——Kriff！”

Poe回答到一半，突然大喊着骂了一句脏话。车身一晃，一阵金属破碎的声音传来，有什么东西咣当一声掉进了雪地里，被他们甩在了身后。Armitage的心顿时跟着一起沉进了雪里，

“发生了什么？”

“刹车——”

“什么？”

“刹车掉了！”

他错了。这才是他的心沉进雪地里的瞬间，或者说，他瞬间就觉得自己被前所未有的雪崩埋起来了。他怀疑他听岔了，贴着Poe的耳边又狂吼着问了一次：

“你刚刚说什么？！”

“我说！刹车掉了！”

——完了。他突然明白过来为什么Poe能这么顺利地把车偷出来了，那根本就是个没人看管的废弃摩托仓库，鬼知道Poe怎么正好偷了一辆勉勉强强还能用的。不，到现在也没用了。刹车没了，刹车没了——他再三咀嚼着这句话，脑子里窜过无数个他即将要面对的状况，每一个都没能给他带来一丝一毫的安慰。他听到坐在最前面的Ben喊道：

“我们现在是遇到危险了吗？”

“是啊！”

Poe回答。Armitage怎么也没想到，小绝地听到回答，居然又一次发出了欢呼。Poe压低了身子，再次给摩托转了向，路线打了好几个弯，山峦被他们甩在了身后。

“我们现在怎么办？”

作为三个人中最清醒的那个——Armitage这样认为——他皱起了脸问道。Poe扭过头来朝他笑笑，

“想个办法！”

“想什么办法？！”

“想就是了！”

Kriff。Kriff，Kriff，Kriff。他人生中第一次连着骂了这么多次脏话，哪怕只是在心里。想什么办法？一直开到摩托动力消失为止吗？谁知道他们会开到哪里去？雪原是大，不会让他们撞到哪儿去，可这么兜兜转转，Poe再怎么强的大脑，怎么可能记得住路？如果不能在两个小时之内回到基地并遮掩好罪行，他们三个真的要完蛋了。他四下环顾，身旁早就不见了基地的踪影，他们摆明了早已深入禁区。

“你知道我们在哪儿吗？！”

“不太知道！”

Poe的回答让他更想掐死这个抵抗军混蛋了。他就知道，他就知道——只有更糟，没有最糟。他早就该去告诉Phasma了，现在他抽回手来其实也可以马上给Phasma发消息，虽然他既不知道自己在哪儿也不知道自己能不能在这样的状况下启动通信器，更不知道自己启动了通信器又有没有勇气真的告诉Phasma他们干了什么好事。冷寂的雪原四下无人，只有空气高速在他耳旁流动，如果不快点想个什么办法出来的话——

“——抓紧了，Armitage！”

他蓦然听到Poe的一声大吼，抬起头来，惊恐地发现山脚不知何时又一次出现在了眼前。

“你要干什么？！”

预感再次超出了他对“不祥”的判定范畴，Poe这一次并没有扭过头来回答他，只是简单地甩给他一个短语：

“跳车！”

——什么？

在这种行驶速度下跳车？！

他想要反驳，想要骂Poe怕不是在发疯，可Poe已经开始了倒计时。Poe叫他抓紧，抓紧哪儿？抓紧车？他们不是要跳车吗？

“三、二、一——跳！”

再怎么对Poe满脑子责备，命令声一出，他还是本能地站起来，一手撑住摩托艇后侧，迅速地收回跨在一边的腿来，朝着雪地扑了出去。他摔得脑袋和膝盖都有点疼，所幸雪地让他的疼痛限制在了“有点”的范围里。他慌忙抬起头来寻找摩托的踪迹，却发现Poe正骑着摩托朝自己冲了过来。他猛一闪身，只见空中划过一个小巧的人影，Ben也从摩托上跳了下来。他伸出手去接住Ben，冲击力让他紧紧地抱住了Ben的身体，再睁开眼时，两人已在雪地里滚了好几圈。Poe骑着摩托艇离他们越来越远，他还没来得及问一句Poe准备干什么，摩托就直挺挺地朝着山脚撞了过去。

“Poe！”

他和Ben同时喊了出来。摩托艇撞上了山脚，烟雾伴随着轰鸣声腾起在空中。他愣了一阵，从雪地上爬起来，转过身去扶起Ben，哑然地瞪着眼前的烟雾，陷入了史无前例的不知所措。

“Poe！”

身旁的小绝地先他一步朝着摩托艇的残骸冲了过去。积雪到了这里已经很深，Ben行走得极度费力，他咬咬牙，揪住Ben的领子，歪了歪头示意，让Ben跳到了他的后背上。他一脚深一脚浅地朝着摩托艇的残骸走去，远远地看到烟尘中，Poe支棱着胳膊从雪地上爬了起来。

“Poe！”

他停下脚步，冲着Poe的身影大喊：

“快点跑！”

他的话刚喊出口，Poe就晃晃悠悠地贴着山脚跑了起来。或许是因为头晕的缘故，Poe跑得很慢，所幸还是跑到了让Armitage放心的范畴。他继续背着Ben朝着Poe的方向走去，刚迈出去两步路，只听“轰”的一声，摩托就在Poe身后十几米的地方爆炸了。

Armitage不是第一次看到什么东西爆炸，但他是第一次以这样近的距离看到爆炸现场，哪怕炸了的只是一艘飞行摩托。Ben全然不知爆炸来临的可能性，轰鸣声后，望着烟云瞪大了眼。Ben在他背上待不住了，挣扎着跳下来朝着Poe跑了过去。Poe撑着山体坐下来，看着冒烟的摩托残骸瘪了瘪嘴：

“……真壮观。”

Armitage登时就想给Poe来上一脚。悬着的心虽然放了下来，怒气并没有消散一星半点。他走到Poe面前，

“你发什么疯？”

“我总得把它给撞了，”

Poe喘着气回答，

“不然我们跳下来，叫这玩意儿到处乱飞？”

“你可以直着开过去直接跳——”

“我跳晚了。”

Poe举起双手投降。姿势是有了，嘴上还挂着肾上腺素刚刚褪下后的满足的微笑。Ben扑进Poe怀里，捧着Poe的脸检查Poe哪里伤着没有，立刻发现了Poe额角上的伤口。

“磕着了，Ben。”

Poe说着，揉了揉Ben的脑袋，将眼泪都快冒出来的Ben搂进了怀里。Armitage龇了龇牙，从两人身上移开视线，四下望了一圈，

“现在呢？现在我们怎么办？”

“我刚才观察过了，”

Poe伸手指了指残骸的方向，

“再往那边走有个山洞。我们先进去吧。”


	25. Chapter 25

Armitage很少会气到摔东西。很少，甚至从来没有过。但他因为这两个抵抗军的小鬼破了很多次例，这一次也不例外。他盯着坏掉的通信器盯了五秒，手指敲了敲屏幕，又盯了五秒。这五秒盯完，他把通信器从手腕上取下来，朝着山洞的岩壁狠狠地摔了出去。

整个过程中，坐在他对面的Poe和Ben大气没敢出一声。Armitage扔完了通信器，叉着腰在山洞里走了几圈，回到洞口，凝视着沉落过半的夕阳，终于骂出了那句他憋了许久的脏话。反正无论回得去回不去，他都没什么好下场，能不能活过明天都是未知数，说句脏话又怎么样？

他的通信器坏了，Poe和Ben的临时通信器又没有定位功能，他们就这么困在了山洞里。在搞清楚他们在哪里之前，他并不想用临时通信器联系Phasma。他向来注重效率。如果只是告诉Phasma他们被困了，有什么意义？难道要第一秩序来动用搜寻队找他们吗？把事情闹到人尽皆知？他会完蛋的。他一定会完蛋的。

Armitage的怒气显而易见。身为罪魁祸首，Poe老实了不是一点半点。Poe叫大家一起去山洞的时候还一副游刃有余的样子，进了山洞，意识到被困的事实后，气焰也逐渐收敛了下去。Ben就更不用说了。小绝地的兴奋早就散了个干净，这会儿正依偎在Poe身旁，紧紧咬着嘴。

Arimitage像尊雕像一般站在洞口，花了十分钟来反思自己到底为什么会落到这步境地。太阳马上就要下山了，现在大概是几点？……该死。要是他没一冲动把通信器摔了，他至少能看一眼时间。现在怎么办？……对，临时通信器。临时通信器至少还是能看一眼时间的。

“取下来给我。”

他回到Poe和Ben面前，指了指Poe的通信器。Poe听话地摘下来给了他，他又指了指Ben的那只。他必须掌控好这两只通讯器，万一Poe的耐性到了头，非要去联系Phasma呢？

他看了眼时间。晚上6点17分。

……竟然已经到这个时候了。

沮丧顷刻间将他包围了。

他在山洞里丧失了时间观念，操心了半天效率问题，才发现自己的焦虑已经毫无意义。他再次看向洞口，夕阳只剩下头顶还没有没入地平线。黑暗正在逐渐笼罩这片雪原和这间山洞，寒冷如是。6点17分。他们应该47分钟前在食堂集合的。现在联不联系Phasma也无所谓了。会有人发现他们失踪了，Phasma也很快就会知道。然后是Brendol。然后是搜救队。或者别的什么人，或者任何人。

无论有谁知道。Brendol一定会知道。

“……你要不要吃点什么东西？”

Poe的声音让他回过头去。他当然饿了，可他不想开口承认。他用沉默抒发着自己的怒意和焦虑，Poe见他不做声响，主动从背包里掏出来了一盒饼干推到了他面前。

他还从来没见过Poe在他面前这样老实。他不说话，Poe的话就不多，Ben也只是紧张地看着他。他能看得出来Ben想对他说什么，可他也知道他的表情不是很好看。他知道现在自己在Ben眼里又像个恐怖的怪物了，可看在造物主的份上，到了这步田地，他总得有点资格发个脾气吧？

他盯着那盒饼干没有动。Poe和Ben都盯着那盒饼干没有动，仿佛那盒饼干是个随时会引爆的炸弹。他的肚子咕噜噜地响起来，给了他台阶，给了他不去拒绝的理由。他抓起饼干来撕开了包装。他装作自己没有看到Poe和Ben轻轻松了口气。

……那时候也是这样。不管他愿不愿意做朋友，Poe握住了他的手。不管他想不想吃东西，Poe给了他这盒饼干。肯不肯把那只手甩开是他自己的选择，要不要吃这盒饼干同理。他饿了，所以他吃了。那么他为什么没有甩开那只手？

见他撕开了饼干包装，Poe也从背包里拿了吃的出来。Poe撕开自己的那份饼干，抽出一块来递给了Ben。Ben咬了两口，突然耸起肩膀来打了个喷嚏，饼干渣喷了一地。

Ben的喷嚏一打完，就又缩了缩身体，似乎打喷嚏是犯了什么大错似的。Ben空着的手扯了扯披在身上的Poe的外套，低着头，鼻子吸了吸，眼睛怯怯地瞟了瞟他，嘴里抿着饼干，犹豫着要不要咬下去。

Armitage一声叹息。

Armitage把饼干叼在嘴里，脱掉自己的校服外套，扔到对面，正罩在Ben的脑袋上。衣服内侧一定会因为这样沾上饼干渣，可沾上了又怎样？他已经够倒霉了，再倒霉些没关系的。

Ben在Poe的帮助下把Armitage的外套从头上拽下来披在了身上。小绝地畏畏缩缩地抬起头，终于敢直视他的眼睛，

“……谢谢你。”

他用鼻腔发出的叹息回应了Ben的谢意。他的回应并没有带来什么正面效果，Ben的瑟缩更加明显了。

“我不会吃了你，你知道吧？”

他终于有些忍无可忍地问道。他到底是有多可怕，才能让Ben怕他怕到了这样的地步？那个因为摩托出了事故欢呼雀跃的Ben呢？那个扬言要保护他的小绝地呢？

他没期待他能得到什么正面回答。Ben微弱地点了点头，用小到他差点就要听不见的嗓音说道：

“对不起，Armie。”

“……我知道。”

他回答。他当然知道Ben心怀歉意，Ben早就把要说的话都写在脸上了。

“所以——我们现在该怎么办？”

提出这个问题的变成了Poe，他刚刚消下去的怒火便又一次旺盛了起来。他没好气地翻了个白眼，

“等死。”

他回答。Poe强撑出来的冷静嗓音还是在他的怒意下溃败了，那小子挠了挠头，像是有蚂蚁爬进了嗓子里一般，每一个字都挤出来得十分艰难：

“……是我的错。对不起，Armitage。”

“现在不是谁的错的问题，”

他把饼干放在一旁，感觉怒火在胸口腾腾燃烧，他一时间控制不住自己的舌头，

“我们现在被困在这里。困在这里，明白吗？对，因为你偷了摩托、开进禁区导致我们现在只能在这里等死，但是现在说这些还有什么用？道歉能让我们从这里出去吗？出去以后能让我们不被惩罚吗？我早就跟你说过了，Dameron——”

他早就说过了，因此他没有再重复一次。“你要为此付出代价的”，他说过了，他现在也正在和他们一起付出代价。这事儿当然需要Poe对他道歉，如果他听不到Poe的道歉，他这辈子都不可能原谅Poe。不对，哪怕他听到了Poe的道歉，他也不确定自己一定会原谅Poe。可这样也不对。说到底，他为什么会产生原谅Poe的想法？为什么会考虑到这种可能性？因为他没有当下阻止Poe的所为、马上回去找Phasma、把责任推得一干二净？因为他跟着上了摩托车？因为他、其实、还是有些享受、那种在雪地上滑行的、感觉的？

……一定是因为他太生气了，他的思维才会如此混乱。他向来擅长分析利弊，可他这会儿什么都分析不清了。被动等待让他焦虑难安，求生欲是一码事，想到等待结束后会到来的惩罚是另一码事。他跟着一起付出代价了。因为他无法拒绝和这两个人一起骑在摩托上滑行的诱惑，他一样付出代价了。

……真是糟糕透了。

“我会承担所有责任的，Armitage，”

他听到Poe再次开口，

“我们强迫你跟我们一起来了。你不肯，我就把你打了一顿。所以你只好跟着来了。”

“你怎么可能把我打一顿？你甚至都没有我高，Dameron。没人会信的。”

“我们打过架的。”

“我不用你提醒。”

哪壶不开提哪壶。他怎么会忘了那次打架？他为此自责和担惊受怕了多久？他——

他的回忆还没结束，Poe突然站起来，大步走到他面前，揪起他领子便照着他脸上来了一拳。他被这一拳打得有点懵，刚想骂Poe一句“你在干什么”，Poe已经抢先开口道：

“你觉得我打不过你？因为我打不过你，所以你现在可以乱发脾气？”

“我没有乱发脾气！”

他简直不知道这种从天而降的指责根源何来。Poe对着他又来了一拳，

“你这个胆小鬼、虐待狂，你都把Ben吓成那样了，你还说你——”

他在自己的大脑反应过来之前便扑向了Poe。没有了Phasma的钳制，只剩下攻心的怒火，他这一次比之前打得更狠毒。他和Poe在山洞里滚成一团，他的拳头、他的额头、他的胳膊他的腿他的脚全都变成了他的武器，他给了Poe一个头槌，撞完了连自己也晕了几秒，心中骂着Poe的脑袋怎么这么硬，接着又掐住了Poe的脖子。山洞里只能透进来淡淡的月光，他依稀能够看到他掐红了Poe的脸。Poe的手在地上摸索片刻，抓起一块石头来扔上洞顶，短暂地吸引了他的注意力，他手劲儿一松，立刻着了Poe的道，让Poe一个反身把他压在了身下。他的腿乱蹬着踹着Poe的身体，拳头砸在Poe的脸上，一拳撕裂了Poe的嘴角。

“Poe！Arimie！”

他听到Ben的喊声在他和Poe身后作响，他听见了，可他根本没有听进去。Poe Dameron，这个一直在给他添堵的抵抗军混蛋，如果今天不揍死这个家伙，他这辈子都咽不下去这口气，如果他——

“别打了！”

Ben的声音愈加焦虑了起来，可现在他根本顾不了那么多。他在嘴里尝到血味，或许是Poe的哪一拳打松了他的牙龈，他感到有一颗原本就有些松动的后牙摇摇欲坠了——

“——我叫你们别打了！”

尖锐的嘶吼扎穿了他的耳道，下一秒，他突然发现他飞到了空中。他的身体重重地撞在洞壁上，“咚”地一声撞上去，“噗”地一声摔下来，摔得他两眼冒金星。夜空中奏响嚎啕，Ben的哭声回荡在山洞里，让他眼前的金星顿时翻了个倍。他艰难地甩了甩脑袋，抬起头，眼前是Poe的鞋底。照姿势看来，Poe也摔了个够本。他浑身没有一处不痛，他挣扎着想要从地上爬起来，却又被眩晕控制了身体。Ben哭着跑向了他和Poe，蹲在他面前，伸手推了推Poe的腿，又推了推他的肩膀：

“对不起，”

Ben抽噎着说，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在雪地上，

“对不起，对不起，我不是有意的，”

那孩子抹了把泪，

“Armie，Poe，你们还好吗？对不起，对不起……”

他有些反应不过来Ben为什么要道歉。他还有些头晕，他的脑袋处理不了这么多信息。刚刚到底发生了什么？他和Poe在打架，没错，但是之后呢？他记得他咬住了Poe的胳膊，然后呢？

……然后他就飞起来了？

他听到趴在他身前的Poe突然发出了一阵笑声。笑声带动Poe的全身抖动起来，那个抵抗军小鬼一边笑着一边撑着地缓慢地坐起身，

“我可没想到是这么个结果，”

Poe说着，站起来拍拍身上的雪和泥，

“我忘了我们身边还有个绝地武士。”

……什么？

“是我低估了Ben。看来Ben着急了，能举起来的不止是几块石头而已。”

……Ben？刚才的那些——是Ben？

Armitage趴在地上眨了眨眼。他迷迷糊糊地想起来自己在图书馆亲眼见过的Ben用无形的手把那本古籍从书架上抽下来的场景，他迷迷糊糊地觉得自己好像明白了什么。

“真的对不起，Poe，Armie，我太着急了——”

他再一次听到Ben抽泣的声音，他终于明白了方才究竟发生了什么。他和Poe打架了。没人能拦得住他俩，所以Ben急了。Ben一着急，就把他俩——他该怎么形容？炸飞了？总之他飞起来了。他被Ben用原力炸飞了。

挣扎着理顺逻辑的同时，他用力挤了挤眼。他还没有从刚才那场恶斗中缓过来，事情冷却得太快，就让人有些刹不住车。就好像那辆刹不住车的摩托一样。天哪。那辆摩托。

“我说了都是我的错了，Ben。”

Poe伸手摸了摸Ben的脑袋，转过身来，抓起了他瘫在身侧的手，

“这就对了，”

Poe说着，将他从地上拽起来，

“这就看起来像是我把你打过一顿了。”

他愣了愣。他抽回手来，靠住身后的岩壁，疲倦地捂住脸，沉默了片刻，抬起头来瞪着Poe道：

“Organa将军有没有说过你不是个东西？”

Poe瘪了瘪嘴，

“暂时还没有。……不过以后未必不会有。”

他不知为何笑了出来。或许是事情的发展已经太过超出他的预料，或许是到了这一步他已经懒得去想那些顾虑，他竟然因为Poe的玩笑话笑了出来。他笑了两声又觉得荒唐至极，荒唐的感觉让他继续笑了下去。Poe跟着笑了起来。Ben止住了抽噎，站在原地怔了怔，小心翼翼地上前两步，站在了他面前。

“Armie……”

他没等Ben把剩下的话说出来。他抬手拉住Ben的胳膊，

“过来，”

他说，他把脸上还挂着泪珠的Ben搂进怀里，

“我没事了，Ben。别哭了。”

他离“没事”的距离着实太远。他的眼睛肿了，额角带着伤，浑身上下没有一处不在提醒他他和Poe打得实在是过于凶猛。他叫Ben别哭了，Ben反而在他怀里抽泣了起来，

“我太害怕你们两个受伤了，我就……可是我好像……”

“我没事，你Poe哥哥也没事。我们是为了大家好。”

他听到Poe哼了一声。他抬头瞪了Poe一眼，

“真的没事了，Ben。很快就会有人来找我们的，我们马上就能回去了——”

“有人在这儿吗？”

他的话音未落，山洞外便突兀地传进了一个成年人的声音。他猛地抬起头望向洞口，Poe也有些吃惊地看了过去。手电的光芒投射在洞外的雪地上，人声又一次传来：

“我感受到这附近有原力的波动就来看看——Ben？是你吗？”

怀中的小绝地突然挣脱了他的怀抱跳了起来。手电的光线终于照进了洞口，Armitage模糊地看到了光线背后的人影。大号的绝地袍子，和Ben身上的衣服轮廓并无二致——

“Master Luke！”

小绝地高喊一声，朝着人影扑了过去。


	26. Chapter 26

Ben这样的绝地学徒已经很稀少了，真正的绝地武士就更为稀少。军校学生们讨论了很久的Luke Skywalker就这么毫无征兆地突然出现在了自己面前，Armitage便有些回不过神来。他看着双双冲向Luke的Ben和Poe，突然产生了一种让他胃里直泛酸的尴尬，忍不住向后退了一步。

成年人总是梦境的破灭者，他一直这样认为。和成年人在一起时间长了，他也学会了模仿成年人的方式去思考，清醒时刻的梦便很少再做过。他那句“很快就会有人来找我们”一语成谶，传说中的Skywalker将军就这样来了。他困在山洞里、与Ben和Poe两个人度过某个能让他笑出来的瞬间的梦当下宣告终结，留下如浪潮一般袭来的现实让他顷刻间有些喘不过气。

“Armie！”

扑进Luke怀里的Ben扭过头来喊他，他支支吾吾地应着，拖着步子走上前。Snoke他多少是见过几次的，可同样是原力使用者，Luke身上的感觉和Snoke完全不同。他紧张地仰起脸看着那位他只在纪录片和书本上见过的Skywalker将军，意外地发现他感受不到任何权力加身的人身上特有的压迫感。他不知道为什么Luke会突然出现在这里，他唯一知道的是他们的失踪或许已经惊动了抵抗军。

他完蛋了。他真的要完蛋了。

“这是Armie，Master Luke，”

Ben指着他冲Luke说道，

“是我们的宿舍长。”

Luke轻轻冲Armitage颔了颔首，嘴角露出一个柔和的微笑来：

“谢谢你照顾他们俩，小Hux。”

……小Hux。看来Luke已经知道他是谁了。他不知该如何回应，Luke的微笑并没有缓解他的紧张。他仰着头，喉结动了动，身体依旧僵在那里。潮水没到胸口的时候，不是每个人都能做到不紧张。Luke伸手摸了摸他早已乱糟糟的头发，拇指贴住他额头的伤口，几秒钟的功夫，他便感受不到伤口处的疼痛了。又是绝地的医疗术，他想。这群绝地武士真的很喜欢帮人疗伤。这群绝地武士真的很喜欢帮和自己没什么关系的人疗伤。

“看来你和Poe都吃了不少苦头，”

Luke说着，收回手来，一手抱起Ben，另一手将手电塞回腰间，

“走吧，孩子们。带你们回去检查一下。”

“为什么你会在这里，Master Luke？”

Ben勾着Luke的脖子，问出了那个他们三个都很想知道的问题。Luke笑了笑：

“我傍晚刚到第一秩序基地，就被告知你们失踪了。”

“为什么你没有告诉我们你要来？”

Poe抬起头问道。

“事出突然，Poe。”

Luke叹了口气，

“关于这件事，我们等一下再说。”

等一下再说。Armitage跟在Luke身后打了个寒颤。远处，雪地上停着几辆新型号的载人巡逻艇。Phasma的盔甲反射着月光，冷冰冰的色调瞬间让寒意将Armitage包裹得严严实实。

“——回去给我做个简报解释一下，宿舍长Hux。”

Phasma的声音像是一记闷锤敲在了他后脑勺上。现实还是来了，浪潮没到了他的喉咙，他憋得根本说不出话，只能点着头，怎么也找不回平时昂首挺胸时的那种勇气了。

“是因为我，Phasma队长，”

Poe向前一步站了出来，双手背在身后，像个士兵一样挺起胸直视着Phasma的头盔，

“Hux一直要拦着我——”

“我们回去再谈，Poe Dameron。”

Poe逞英雄的企图没能得逞，话说到一半被打断，只能讪讪地退回原地，点了点头。Luke将Ben抱上巡逻艇，招呼Poe和Armitage到身旁，

“走吧。先回去再说。”

Armitage咬着牙憋回去了自己的叹息。跨上巡逻艇时，他扭头望了一眼黑黢黢的山洞，有那么一瞬间，希望自己能直接死在那间山洞里。他的外套还披在Ben身上，衬衣因为打架滚得脏兮兮的，头发和暴露在外的皮肤上都沾满了泥土。想也不用想，这绝对是他十年来最狼狈的时刻了。

摩托在雪地上飞行，他一手搂着Ben，一手扶着座舱边缘，侧过脸望向了Luke。Luke比纪录片和书上的照片显得要更成熟些，光剑和Ben一样别在腰侧，同那身袍子一起提示着Luke的绝地武士身份。身旁就坐着这个会出现在课本里的人物，Armitage有些恍惚。就是这个人炸掉了死星、打败了Darth Vader，和Leia Organa一起推动了新共和国的建立。传说中的绝地武士Luke Skywalker，Ben Solo的老师。

Ben悄悄扯了扯他的袖子，凑到他耳边，

“我们会被关禁闭吗，Armie？”

……当然。他很想给Ben一个否定的答案，很想告诉Ben这种事情不会发生，但他知道这种谎言被戳穿也不过是十几分钟之后的事情。他无奈地摇了摇头：

“恐怕我们三个都躲不过去了。”

Ben的表情消沉了下来。Poe有些尴尬地清了清嗓子：

“你会被开除吗？”

“……不知道。可能吧。”

他回答。事到如今，他有些惊异地发觉到自己竟然不再生气了。十几分钟后的未来依旧让他焦虑，可他这会儿一点动怒的想法都没有。他希望这十几分钟可以像一个世纪那样漫长，可以让他永远不要离开这片雪地，不要去面对他将要面对的事情。他依旧害怕，可他不恐慌了。接受了现实，人是不是就不会恐慌了？

判了死刑的犯人，是不是就是这样的心情？

“Armitage，”

他听到Poe喊他，他和Poe的胳膊左右各一地搭在Ben的肩膀上，Poe捏了捏他的上臂。

“如果你被开除了，”

Poe对上他的视线，

“就到我们那儿去。我们那儿不关禁闭，也没这么早上军校。时候到了，你跟我一起去海军学院。等Ben变成真正的绝地武士了，我们三个一起出任务，一起维护银河系和平——”

他没能控制住地发出了短浅的笑声。他发现了，他和Poe最大的不同之处在于，Poe永远都是那么乐观。乐观会让人冲动、让人盲目，乐观人的所为，带来的结果就是让他这样客观的人惹上麻烦。他苦笑着摇了摇头。

抵抗军基地。在他心中和废铁回收站没什么区别的地方，Poe和Ben的故乡。Poe和Ben心中的天堂。

“那我们三个一定会变成最厉害的三人组，”

Ben闻言也来了精神，脏兮兮的小脸上，眼睛瞪得大大地看着他，

“我，Poe，还有Armie。我们一定能所向无敌。到我们那儿去吧，Armie。”

Armitage陷入了无言。他深吸了一口气，身体向后靠在靠背上，在高速流动的空气中抬起头看向了天空。群星在他的头顶闪耀，分明是广袤无垠的世界，此刻在他看起来无异于牢笼。第一秩序是他的故乡，他的家人也在这里，可他依旧觉得这里像个牢笼。在这片他最熟悉的土地上，他依旧觉得喘不过气。

他从没有这样觉得过，他有些恨这两个小鬼把这样的想法灌输到了他心中。他已经十岁了，他不应该再有那种孩子气的想法了。想要去冒险、幼稚地以为自己能维护银河系的和平、以为未来像水晶一样清晰透彻。他甚至有些羡慕Poe和Ben可以活得这么单纯。他曾经瞧不起过，可他现在有些羡慕了。

死刑犯会在死刑执行之前产生这么大的观念转变吗？

“——或许有一天我会的。”

他回答，他希望这样敷衍的答案能够给Ben一点希望，哪怕这种希望恐怕只会变成失望。仔细想想，这两个人很快就要走了，以后会不会再见面、见了面还记不记得他都不知道。虚假的希望让人快乐，哪怕只能持续很短的一段时间。

对着天空闭上眼的时候，Armitage又参透了话术的一种。

基地的暗影逐渐浮现在众人眼前，Armitage不甚自在地扭了扭脖子。巡逻艇在基地入口停下来，Luke帮着三个人下了车。前来寻找他们的白兵在Phasma的指挥下列队归营，入口处只剩下了两个大人和三个孩子。

“Master Luke。”

Phasma走上前，冲着大门方向摆了摆头。Luke点点头，朝着基地大门走了过去。

“我们现在怎么办？”

Poe小声问道。Armitage竖起手指来“嘘”了Poe一声，背起手老老实实地跟在Luke身后，脸上的肌肉僵硬得如同橡胶。一步步地，他踏入了基地大门。他的心“噗通”一声沉入了湖底，现实的浪潮终于还是没过了他的头顶。他倒吸了一口气，觉得两侧的肺都被绳索绞在了一起。

离他十米的地方，他的父亲Brendol Hux，正面色铁青地站在那里。


	27. Chapter 27

Poe Dameron，有生以来第一次，在他看到他认为Ben不该看的东西的时候，忘了伸手捂住Ben的眼睛。

他见过holovid里一个人扇另一个人耳光，但他从没有亲眼见过这种场景，更不要说牵扯其中的一个人他还认识。Brendol的巴掌凶狠而响亮地抽在Armitage脸上的时候，他和Ben都倒吸了一口气。Ben只来得及喊了个“Ar”音出来，他便下意识地捂住了Ben的嘴。Armitage被这一巴掌打得一个趔趄，还是艰难地保持住了身体的平衡，粗重地喘着气，两手背在身后，一只手的指甲紧紧地抠住了另一只手的掌心。

“Ar……”

Ben在Poe的手掌下呜咽着再次开口，想要冲上去，却被Luke按住了肩膀。Poe一动不动地盯着Brendol和Armitage，明明是冬天，颈后却不住地淌着冷汗。远处，听闻几个人回来了的交换生们聚在一起，没有一个人敢上前来打扰这一幕。Brendol的声音听起来像金属摩擦一般刺耳：

“你知不知道你都做了什么？”

“知道，Sir。”

“大声点！”

“知道，Sir！”

Armitage提高了嗓音回答道，任谁都能听出来那嗓音中强压着的颤抖。

Poe惊讶得难以消化眼前的场面。……“Sir”？Brendol不是Armitage的爸爸吗？他在军校的墙上见过Brebdol的照片，知道这是Armitage的爸爸，当时还觉得这人长得和Armitage一样讨厌。可现在两个人站在一起，他意外地发现Armitage看起来那样渺小，身体抖得就像一只刚出生的坦坦兽。

“知道你还要那么做？”

Brendol继续责问道。Armitage抬着头，眼睛却看着脚下的地面，半张脸被扇得又红又肿，

“对不起，Sir！”

Brendol反手又是一巴掌，声响之大，让Poe觉得有人在他背上抽了一鞭子。Ben的眼泪划过Poe的手指，小绝地被Luke控制住了行动，想要冲上去却动惮不得。Poe咬咬牙，在Luke来得及拦住他之前向前跨出一大步，冲着Brendol大喊道：

“是我的错，Sir！”

他的声音成功吸引了Brendol——或者说所有人——的注意。他无视了那些包围了他的目光，鼓起十二分的勇气，

“我偷了巡逻摩托，强迫Ben和Ar……Hux跟我一起出去玩！Hux不肯，还拦着我不让我去，所以我和他打了一架！他没有打过我，我就逼着他一起去了！”

他听到周围传来了一阵窃笑声，他有些不解，可他无暇去环顾到底是谁在这种时候还能笑得出来。Armitage在他眼前抖得更厉害了，凌乱的头发散在低垂着的脸旁，喘息比之前更为粗重。Brendol瞟了Poe一眼，

“——耻辱，”

他从嗓子里恶狠狠地挤出这个词来，再次看向Armitage，伸手揪住Armitage的衣领，扯着Armitage转了个身向前一推，

“做出来这种事情真是莫大的耻辱！跟我到禁闭室去！”

Armitage被推得踉跄几步，勉强找回了走路的节奏，低着头朝着教学区的方向走去，肩膀扔在止不住地颤抖。Poe有些急了，忍不住再次喊到：

“等等，Sir！”

他很怀疑Brendol有没有把他的话听进去。他明明已经解释过了，为什么Brendol一副根本没受影响的样子？为什么Brendol还要关Armitage禁闭？他想要把这些问题问出口，可他还没得及发声，Brendol已经停下了敲响在地板上的脚步，转过身来看向Luke：

“管好你的学生，Skywalker将军，”

那军校校长根本没有在意一旁的Poe，只是眯起眼，冷峻地朝Luke开了口，

“他们已经添了够多麻烦了。”

军靴鞋跟敲在金属地板上的声音又一次作响，像是有什么人在往Poe的太阳穴里敲一根钉子。看着Brendol和Armitage就这样渐行渐远，Poe直挺挺地傻在了那里。他以为自己想好的借口可以把Armitage划归到受害者的立场，可以让Armitage逃脱惩罚，尤其是在目睹了Brendol的两个耳光之后。他已经做好了一个人承担所有罪责的准备，他已经准备好了被Brendol打几个巴掌，可他没想到Brendol根本就不肯听他说了什么。他手足无措地站在原地，想要追上去和Brendol说个清楚，却惊恐地意识到自己根本不敢迈出脚步。在他心里，Armitage时常像个讨人厌的大人一样对他们指指点点，他总是感到厌烦，如今是他头一次见到Armitage害怕成这副模样。就连被困在山洞里的时候，Armitage都比他和Ben要冷静，可刚才的Armitage看起来无助到令他吃惊。Phasma走过他的身侧，跟着Brendol和Armitage离开了他的视线，他一阵茫然。他的肩膀上落下Luke的手来。他转过身，看到红着眼眶的Ben，抬起头，看向Luke满是关怀的神情。他的意气突然间散尽了，嗓子痒痒的，鼻子也有点酸，

“对、对不起，Skywalker将军，我……”

Luke轻轻叹了口气，手指抚过他裂了个口子的嘴角，

“先去医务室吧，Poe。”

“听力受到小幅度损伤，但是可以恢复。伤口都是皮肉伤，养几天就好了。没有伤到骨头，否则恢复起来还得一段时间。乳牙缺了一颗，应该是打架的时候打掉的，不过还会长出恒牙来，所以不用担心。至于这位小朋友——”

EL-307从Poe身上收回视线，看向坐在一旁等待检查结果的Ben，

“很幸运，没有受到什么损伤。有几处磕破皮，其他没什么大事。”

Luke闻言，站起身，显而易见地松了口气。他上前揽过两个孩子，让原力涌出他的手掌，涌进两个孩子的身体，逐渐感到孩子们紧绷的身体松懈了下来。Ben在他怀里扭了扭，抬起头来看着他：

“Master，Armie被带到哪里去了？”

“恐怕在禁闭室。”

Luke坦诚地回答道。Poe低着头不说话。Ben接着问道：

“那我们呢？我们也要去关禁闭吗？”

“你们得到教训了吗？”

Luke反问道。Poe立刻擦着他的胸口点了点头。他揉了揉Poe的后脑，

“那么，你学到了什么呢，Dameron指挥官？”

“……不能随随便便偷东西。还有，做事情之前要想好后果。”

“还有呢？”

“自己的错会把朋友也牵扯进去。”

“很好，”

Luke扭过头，看向Ben的眼睛：

“Ben？”

“……不能因为冲动做事，Master。”

小绝地看了看他，又看了看身旁的Poe，有些难为情地开口道。

“冲动会带来什么样的影响？”

“会把事情搞砸，会……会让朋友受伤。”

“一个合格的绝地，在这种时候该做什么？”

“冷静下来，选择最正确的那条路走。拦……拦住Poe。”

他感到Poe的身体又一次僵硬了起来。他轻轻拍了拍Poe的后背，松开手，直起身来看着眼前的两个孩子，

“Poe，你很勇敢，我一直都对Leia这么说。但是勇敢和鲁莽是两回事，你今天的所为就是鲁莽。优秀的指挥官都是勇敢的，但是鲁莽会危害到自己和部队的安全。想清楚这一点。至于Ben——”

他转向他的徒弟。小绝地正抿着嘴，两手摆在大腿上，低着头等待着他的训导。

“——Ben，没有几个人不喜欢冒险，这我理解。冒险的时候不是谁都会去考虑后果，这我也明白。但是冒险之前，好好想想之后该怎么做。想想如果出现了意外状况，该怎么做。不是每一个人都有死里逃生的运气。Poe是你的好朋友，也比你大，我知道你很信任他，但你也要学会帮助Poe分析事情的利弊。好朋友要互相帮助，无关年龄大小。”

“明白了，Master。”

Ben乖乖地点了点头。尽管Ben的姿态足够乖巧，Luke还是在原力中感受到了Ben的情绪异常。Ben只有七成的注意力在他身上。他弯下腰凑近Ben，

“你还在担心什么吗，Ben？”

“我……Master，我和Poe什么时候去关禁闭？我、我想先去个厕所。”

Ben期期艾艾地答道。Luke笑了一声：

“我们不关禁闭。你们该受的伤受了，该吸取的教训也吸取了。Ben，回去以后，你要帮妈妈多做家务。Poe，你到时候要向Leia做一次报告，讲清楚前因后果，自己打扫一个月你的房间。我们没有其他的惩罚。”

他以为两个孩子会轻松下来，给他一个笑容或者拥抱——可Ben和Poe的情绪似乎并没有什么好转。Poe犹豫了一瞬，抬起头来，

“那Armitage呢？”

“小Hux的话——”

他想了想，决定还是告诉两个孩子实话：

“那不是我能解决的问题。军校有自己的纪律，Armitage同样也要为自己的选择承担结果。”

他的话一出，孩子们的情绪更低落了。他心中一揪，不知等一下该怎么对Poe开口。感受到Ben注视着他的目光，他想起来这个孩子刚刚还想去上厕所。他把Ben抱下床，拍拍Ben的肩膀，

“去厕所吧。”

“我也去。”

Poe说着，跟着跳下床，追上了Ben的脚步。Luke喊住二人，指了指身边的EL：

“Poe，等一下我让EL带Ben回宿舍，你先回来一趟。我还有些事情跟你说。”

Poe怔了怔，表情僵硬了一瞬，接着认命地点了点头。他离开医务室，抓着Ben的手来到走廊上，匆匆拐进一旁的洗手间，把Ben拖进了其中一个隔间里，“碰”地一声关上了门。

“听着，Ben，”

他的双手按住Ben的肩膀，

“我本来想自己去的，可是Skywalker将军现在要把我留下。……Ben，你有没有什么办法能把Armitage救出来？”

Ben的表情瞬间困惑了起来。Poe的请求让他有些犯难，Master Luke刚刚说了，他要帮着Poe思考前因后果，他不知道这种时候该怎样回应Poe。同样让他感到困惑的是，他要怎样才能把Armie救出来？

“我本来不想让你操心的，真对不起。可是这事儿的错明明都在我，我不能看着Armitage被打成那样。我一从Skywalker将军那里出来就用通信器联络你。拜托了，Ben。”

Poe的话说得很急，Poe一着急了，就在话语间留下了很大的空隙。这些没有填满的细节让Ben不知该如何是好，他当然也很想把Armie救出来，可是救出来以后呢？Luke说要考虑后果，后果会怎样呢？

“……Poe。Armie会因为我们这样做又被惩罚吗？”

他甚是不安地问到。Poe一阵哑然，按着他肩膀的手悄悄松了开来。身体靠住隔间的门，Poe将双手插进头发里揉了一阵，接着抽出手来，一拳打在了隔间壁上。他意识到他又冲动了，Luke的话他根本没听进去。想要把Armitage救出来的想法扎得他浑身奇痒难耐，可考虑到Luke刚刚说的话，他又惭愧不已。他和Ben一样踏进了两难的境地，只能一手撑着头，靠在门上陷入了犹豫。

“……我不知道，”

他无力地给出回答，

“如果因为这样让他惩罚加重的话……可是我又不甘心……”

Luke不能解决这件事，想把Armitage救出来还得靠他们自己。有没有别的办法——能让大家都不会受到惩罚的办法——

“小Solo？小Dameron？你们在不在里面？”

走廊上传来EL的声音，两个人双双冲着声音的源头转过了头。Poe直起身来，看了看EL的方向，又扭头看向Ben，

“我先去找Skywalker将军，”

他说着，拍了拍Ben的肩膀，语速又一次快了起来，

“你如果有机会的话，Finn的宿舍编号在holopad上的文件里，你去问问他有没有什么办法。如果他也没有了我们再说——”

他推开厕所隔间的门，响应了一声EL的呼喊，转过身来，再次低声对Ben说道：

“不要伤着自己。不要伤着Armitage。等我的联系，Ben。”


	28. Chapter 28

“关禁闭”这个词对于Armitage来说，比“假期”的概念还要令他熟悉。他已经很久没有被关过禁闭了，没错。但很久没有被关过并不代表对于“关禁闭”的记忆会变得陌生，何况仔细想来，“很久”也不过就是这一两年的事情。他被关禁闭的理由并不复杂，他不一定需要犯下什么大错才会被Brendol丢到禁闭室里“好好想想应该怎么做”。有一段时间里，在他近乎已经忘却了的、他尝试反抗的那段时间里，禁闭室就像他的第二个家。这个房间甚至还不如监狱：参观监狱的时候，他记得监狱里还有床。禁闭室里除了马桶之外空无一物，只有四面怀绕的金属墙和位于天花板四个角里的射灯。

射灯惨白的光线总是让他觉得无处可躲。或许关禁闭的意义就在于此：你被关起来了，但你无处可躲。

那么，此时此刻的Armitage能做的，只有缩在禁闭室的墙角，因为寒冷和疼痛抱着膝盖，牙关打颤，身体控制不住地发抖。身上沾的雪块早就化成了雪水浸透了他的衬衣，脏兮兮的头发湿漉漉地贴在他的头顶。他开始思考自己被放出去以后应该先去洗个澡还是先去医务室。医务室，某种意义上来说，也是他生活中必不可少的一环。他从很小的时候就已经学会一个人去医务室了。

从很小的时候开始。从教育书籍不会推荐的那个年龄开始，他学会了一个人行动。一个人训练、一个人吃饭、一个人写作业、一个人去医务室。这是一种人格的独立，能够做到这种独立，让他在面对别人时能够拥有足够的优越感。这种优越感被他用来支撑他的脊椎，让他能够挺直身体，扬起下巴。只有一个人做事才能让效率最大化，如果不得不团队合作的时候，他就要学会站在一个人的角度掌控全局。他一直是这样长大的。这么多年来，只要他做到了，他就从未出过差错。他像是个被Brendol一手编程的机器人。可现在他出故障了。

“玩”的概念没有在Armitage的程序中出现过。人类的寿命对比其他外星种族短得可怜，Armitage没有时间用来浪费在“玩”上。他比其他人更早地意识到了这一点，他学会了一个人做所有事情，唯独没有学过如何一个人玩。因为他根本就不会玩，这种行为不存在于他的程序里。Ben和Poe的到来就像是病毒一样给他植入了“玩”的概念，看吧，现在他出故障了。

屁股被金属地板咯得有些疼，Armitage便抱着胳膊在地板上躺了下来，蜷起了身子。冷，还是冷。冷得要命。他必须去医务室打一针，否则他明天肯定没法上课了。他得把他的衣服也拿去洗干净。校服他还有一套，可是现在这套……他的外套现在在哪里？还在Ben那里吗？

……Ben怎么样了？

小绝地的名字出现在他脑子里的瞬间，Armitage忍不住打了个哆嗦。他抽出胳膊来垫在脑袋下方，脑子里浮现出他片刻前最后一眼看到的Ben。他听到Ben想喊他没有喊成，他用余光瞥过去，看到Poe捂着Ben的嘴。Poe的脸色煞白如纸。他看到Poe的表情，被打到失去知觉的嘴角不自然地一阵抽搐。他在那个时刻，在令他恐惧不已的Brendol的怒火的压制之中，竟然找回了那么一点胜利的感觉。

看吧，Dameron。我说过要付出代价的。

胜利的感觉也不过是转瞬即逝，恐惧的压制实在比任何东西都更为真实。Brendol的怒火的钳制之下，他的喉咙咕咚一声，那颗被Poe打松了的、被Brendol打掉了的牙被他咽进了喉咙。他的牙。Ben的牙。Ben的牙在他的外套口袋里，他的外套在Ben那里——

Armitage猛地从地板上坐了起来。坐起来，又愣了两秒，躺了回去。Ben又不一定会去翻他的口袋。Ben会把他的外套还给他，但Ben不一定会去翻他的口袋。Ben现在在干什么？Luke Skywalker也会关他们的禁闭吗？Poe说过他们那里不关禁闭。可是关禁闭又怎样呢？不过是在这样的房间里呆几个小时罢了。不过如此。

是，他现在很难受，生理上的难受。比起当众被Brendol惩罚，心理上而言，他现在已经好多了，哪怕他两手掌心还留着新鲜的血痕。好多了，也并非是想开了什么。什么都想不开，不如就什么都不想了。什么都不想的话，或许能睡一觉。Brendol没说要关他多久，若是关到明天早上，他其实也不意外。这么干等着也不知何时是个头，不如什么都不想，就这么睡一觉。

Armitage，你今天已经很累了。睡一觉。

……好饿啊。好冷。好疼。可生理的痛苦只是皮肉之痒罢了，一觉醒来，或者再过几个夜晚，这些都会消失的。重要的是他在成长。Brendol让他反思，其实反思的内容再简单不过，很久以前他就知道该怎么做了。他为了什么被关起来，他出去以后就不能再做那样的事。如此而已。

只是这一回，多少还是有点不一样的。他在做之前就想到自己可能被关起来了。他可能会被打手心，可能会被开除。可能性他都想到了，他还是去做了。他不够坚强。坚强的人是不为诱惑所动的。Ben是他的诱惑。Ben的恳求，Ben的笑容。所以他活该被关在禁闭室里，他早就准备好了。

其实他早就准备好了。

早就准备好了，说明他早就知道一切都是个错误。早就知道不该做朋友的。做了朋友，就不再是一个人了。不再是一个人也是一种诱惑。抵抗不住诱惑是要出事的。

吸取教训了吗，Armitage？Armitage，你要知道，你和他们所处的不是一个世界。两颗星球，两个世界。你比他们要付出更多代价。

一侧的胳膊压麻了，他便在地板上翻了个身。身上还是很痛，他咬着牙发出一声呻吟。呻吟声消失，他又躺在那里陷入了呆滞。他想起来他看过的某部纪录片，讲野生坦坦兽的训练。纪录片的结论是，野生坦坦兽的驯化难度极高。因为它们见过另一个世界的模样，难以忘记自由奔跑的滋味。他想他和野生坦坦兽相反。他并非野生，他是高度驯化的类机器人型人类。一旦接触到另一个世界，他就产生了强烈的逃离的欲念，不管他怎样压制，他还是妥协了一次。妥协了一次，就要被丢回现实。都是他意志太薄弱的错。明天出去以后，无论如何他得搞清楚他应该干什么。这不是能够预知的、预先评判的东西，他不知道Poe和Ben会做出来什么。其实最简单的方法是以后躲着这两个人走，但是他还要把他的校服拿回来。那么明天收下他的校服，明天开始不要再和他们一起吃饭，反正他们总要离开的，反正他们离开以后什么都不会给他留下反正他们不是一个世界的人他不应该就这样被他不需要的东西冲昏了头脑他未来是要当将军的人他现在不能——

禁闭室的门“轰”地一声滑开，Armitage怔了怔，有些费力地从地上站了起来。大门打开，他看到Phasma站在那里。Phasma身旁还站着另一个白兵，盔甲上有着军校的标志，标志旁有一道他熟悉的划痕。是Finn。

“第一秩序附属少年军校三年级学生Armitage Hux，”

Phasma以她在公众场合时一贯使用的冷峻嗓音开口，

“有人来看你了。”

他本能地向后退了一步。除了Finn和Phasma之外，他没有看见任何人，他不知道下一秒会有谁突然现身在他面前。……Brendol？不，不可能。难道是最高领袖？不，他不能因为这种事情惊动最高领袖，千万不要——

从Finn的大腿后方，怯生生地探出一颗脑袋来。

“Armie！”

伴随着他极为熟悉的称呼在他眼前作响，藏在Finn身后的小绝地跑了出来，跑进禁闭室，跑到他面前，抓住他的胳膊，仰起脸看着他，急匆匆地说道：

“Armie，我来救你出去了！”


	29. Chapter 29

“把这个穿上。”

Finn丢给他一件衣服。Armitage伸手接住，是Poe的外套。他看向Ben——他的外套已经不知去了哪里，小绝地换了一身新的绝地服。Phasma接过Finn的话道：

“3号门附近的警备我打过招呼了。你现在不能回宿舍，Brendol会看到宿舍监控。9点以后再回去，明天5点来禁闭室，我再把你关回去。”

Armitage有点反应不过来。他看了看Ben，又看向了Phasma和Finn——Phasma刚刚说了什么？……这些人在干什么？

“快点，把Poe的衣服穿上。这样看起来是Poe和Ben一起行动，以防万一，把头低下去别让人看见。”

Finn催促到。Armitage站着没动。什么以防万一——什么——

“Armie，快走吧！”

Ben摇着他的胳膊恳求道。他迟疑地看向Ben，尝试在给出答案、做出行动之前先搞清楚眼前这一切是怎么一回事，Phasma却已经来到他面前，摘下头盔来放在了一旁。Phasma从他手中取走Poe的外套，抖开了罩在他身上，提起袖子来，拉住他的胳膊往里塞。看到Armitage的手心时，Phasma皱起眉头，抚了抚手心里的血印：

“……哎。Brendol。”

Armitage觉得自己像个失去了电力供应的机器人。他胳膊发僵，只能由着Phasma把他塞进Poe的衣服里去。Phasma帮他穿好了外套，摸了摸他脏兮兮的头发，换上他所熟悉的、Phasma不再是队长、而是时常在照顾他的大姐姐时的语气，望着他道：

“我劝不动Brendol，只能想这样的办法出来。我和FN-2187会帮你保密，如果Brendol发现了，我们来想办法帮你担着。还要委屈一下你不要洗澡，保持现在的样子。明天早上假装把你放出来以后我马上带你去医务室。”

“没事的，Phasma队长，”

Ben在一旁开口道，

“我可以试试能帮他治好多少。”

“谢谢你，Ben，”

Phasma说道，

“但是你现在不能帮他。不能让Brendol看出来他出去过了。”

“……好的，Phasma队长。”

Ben微微嘟起了嘴。Phasma抬起手，轻轻拍了拍两个孩子的脸颊，

“快走吧。三号门，9点以后再回来。”

作为门门成绩都是第一名的优等生，Armitage的体育成绩自然也毋庸置疑。他跑过很多次步，此刻并不是最快的一次——介于他身边还有个比他小了五岁、腿比他短了一大截的绝地幼徒。但这或许是他跑得最心惊胆战的一次，他低着头，牵着Ben的手，穿着Poe有些紧的外套，跑过一条条走廊，跑出基地3号门，在雪地上留下两串脚印，绕到基地的一座防御炮台下，终于停下了脚步。

“我们现在去哪儿？”

他弯着腰，两手扶在大腿上，喘着气问道。Ben也在喘着气，抬手指了指远处的树林：

“可以去树林里吗？那里没人看得见我们。”

他便这样跟着Ben走进了树林入口。除了听从命令之外，他很少像现在这样让自己在行动前不去思考那么多事情。他只是跟着Ben走了。他跟着跟着，从跟随变成了并行，走进树林入口的时候，又让Ben跟在了自己身后。他看到Ben腰间挂着光剑——明明已经换了一身干净衣服，Ben却还是带着光剑。

“还想着要保护我吗？”

他问道。Ben扬起下巴来，带着些傲然的神色看着他：

“我把你救出来的，我当然要保护你。”

他笑了一声。可能Ben还是觉得这间树林里有怪物什么的吧——他们躲进来，只是为了避人耳目。怪物，Ben还是要防着的。

说实话，他不知道他现在在干什么。从他听从了Phasma的话跑出禁闭室的那一秒开始，他就不知道自己在干什么了。哪怕到了此刻，他还是没有搞懂Ben到底做了什么，Ben又想要做什么。Ben来救他？难以置信。更难以置信的是，Ben真的把他救出去了。问题是，Ben从什么里把他救出去了？把他从他习以为常的禁闭中吗？

“你为什么要来救我？”

他问道。他牵着Ben的手，眼睛盯着地面，每一步都走得小心翼翼。暴露在地面上的树根勾缠在一起，夜里光线不足，他要很小心才能不让自己和Ben摔倒。

“Poe叫我想想办法。”

Ben回答道。他愣了一瞬，为了掩饰自己的失落和尴尬一般地，他哼了一声。哼出声了，他又意识到这一声或许听不出什么友好的成分，他有些忐忑地看向了Ben。小绝地跟在他的身旁，同他片刻之前那样一般，低头看着地面，似乎并没有在意那声音，接着道：

“他本来想自己来的，可他被Master Luke叫走了。他让我想想办法，我也不知道该怎么办。Master让我们做事情之前想清楚后果，我回了宿舍，就在想后果。可我想不出什么后果，我觉得如果我不去救你，跟你说对不起，你肯定会生我的气，因为惹事的是我和Poe，你却要被打。”

“……我不会生你的气的，Ben。”

“骗人。”

Ben抬起头来看着他，脚下一绊，险些摔倒。他慌忙拽住Ben的胳膊，将Ben扶稳了，自己却一屁股摔在了雪里。他的小腿早些时候被Poe踢了几脚，方才的动作或许刺激到了他哪一处青肿，让他失去了平衡。他因疼痛龇了龇牙，挣扎着要坐起来，Ben却按住了他的腿。

“校长知道你腿上有伤吗？”

Ben问他。他想了想，摇了摇头。

“那你别动。”

Ben说道，自己也在雪地里坐下，笨手笨脚地脱掉了他的靴子，把他的裤腿向着膝盖的方向抹去。Ben凑近了脑袋，费力地瞅着他的皮肤，皱了皱眉头：

“我看不清，Armie。”

“没事——”

“我们要不要上去？”

“上去？”

他顺着Ben竖起的手指看向了天空。他没找到多少天空——影影绰绰的树干和树叶已经将天空遮蔽了大半了。

“上树去。到上面坐着，就能看见了。”

“我上不去，Ben。”

他直白地指出了这个问题。他从来没爬过树，他根本不会爬树。就算他会爬，雪天里的树干那么滑，他跑步的时候踩到树根都会摔倒，更不要提爬到那么高的地方去。

“在这里等我一下，Armie。”

Ben说着，站起身来，走到离他们最近的一棵树前，伸手推了推树干。接着，Ben后退了几步，一阵助跑，跳起来蹬上树干，转眼的功夫，便像个灵活的小皮球一般弹到树梢上去了。

Armitage又一次不相信了自己的眼睛。他坐在地上仰着头，在枝叶的缝隙间寻找着白袍绝地的身影，终于找到Ben时，见Ben正坐在一条粗壮的树枝上晃着腿。

“你怎么做到这个的？”

他冲着Ben喊道。

“我是个绝地武士，Armie！而且我还有个叔叔是伍基人！”

伍基人叔叔——伍基人住在树上——对，对。Ben的叔叔叫什么来的？Chew……Chewbacca？他在纪录片里见过的，一直跟在Han Solo身边的战争英雄——

“Armie，别乱动！”

Ben的声音又一次从树梢上传来，他眨了眨眼，并没有觉得自己哪里乱动过。他还没搞明白Ben的话是什么意思，他的身体便像是被某种力量托起一般，浮在了空中。不是早些时候他被炸飞时感受到的那种汹涌的力量——原来“别乱动”是这个意思——不对，不对——他飞起来了。天啊。他姑且听从了Ben的指令，保持着尴尬而可笑的姿态，直到树上的小绝地终于和他的视线平齐。他还没来得及开口，Ben举着的手突然向后一抽，他朝着Ben坐着的树干飞了过去。速度有些快，他以为自己要撞到树干上了，可Ben恰恰在他撞上去之前让他的身体打了个转，安安稳稳地落在了同一根树干上。

“现在好了，”

Ben抬头看了一眼不再被遮蔽的夜空，转过脸来朝他笑了笑，

“这样我就能看清了。”

“这……”

Armitage有些说不出话来。就在几秒钟之前，他刚刚经历了被人从地上悬空运到树上的过程，他可没法像Ben表现得那么心平气和。他想起来他在图书馆看到的那一幕，Ben把那本厚重的书从书架上取下来的那一幕。他以为那就已经很了不起了，可他没想到——

“虽然Master Luke能找到的、能举起来的东西比我多多了，不过我们那里现在只有我能把别人举起来。大人可能还有点困难，但是Armie的话，果然没问题。”

小绝地冲着他自豪地说道。他茫然地点着头，茫然地想起自己在第一天见到Ben的时候，脑子里重复了数次的“绝地真是没落了”的话。他收回前言。小绝地在他身旁挪了挪屁股，同他之间拉开了一段距离，

“靠到树干上，Armie。把腿伸出来。”

他想他这辈子都不会遇到另一个五岁的小孩子让他这么听话了。他小心翼翼地转过身，让自己的后背靠上树干，把那条没穿靴子的腿抬起来摆在了Ben面前。Ben选的这条树枝很宽，放下他的两条腿其实绰绰有余，但他还是选择了留下另一条垂在空中以保持身体平衡。他在Ben动手之前自己撩起裤脚，借着月光，同样看到了自己小腿前侧的淤青。

“……Poe也真是的，下手这么重。”

Ben嘟嘟囔囔地说着，两手贴在了他受了伤的地方。他们陷入静默之中，那种曾经让他感到惊诧的力量涌入身体的感觉再次袭来，疼痛在Ben的驱赶下逐渐消失。

“……我大概永远猜不透你们绝地有多能干。”

他打量了一番自己的皮肤，抽回已经完好无损的腿来说道。Ben冲他招招手，让他将另一条腿也摆上来，拆了他的靴子扔下树，又一次撩起了他的裤脚。

“我们也有很多事情不能做。如果什么都照着自己的想法来，就会变成西斯了。”

Ben一本正经地回答道。那孩子的手掌又一次贴了上来，或许是前几次成功的实践让Ben有了信心，小绝地这次没有闭上眼睛。

“你害怕变成西斯吗？”

Armitage问道。他大体了解西斯和绝地之间的宿怨，虽然现在是所谓的“和平年代”，西斯也并没有彻底消失。他们的王座室里正坐着一个呢。

“我不知道，”

Ben回答他，

“Master Luke让我做事情的时候不能冲动，但我还是来了。Poe叫我不要伤着自己，也不要伤着你，其实我去找Finn的时候，我也不知道会是什么样的后果。这件事如果让Master知道了，可能我要挨骂吧，但是……我也说不清楚。”

Ben收回手来，把Armitage的裤腿扯回原处，

“Master说，不要被愤怒支配自己，就不会走上歪路。虽然校长打你的时候我很生气，但是我去找Finn的时候没有在生气，所以我应该不会——”

“你不会的，Ben。”

意识到自己还坐在树上，Armitage克制住了自己伸手摸摸Ben的冲动。他把两条腿都放下树干，侧转身，一手放在身旁，一手朝着Ben招了招：

“过来吧。晚上冷。”

Ben很听话地挪了挪屁股。Ben挪屁股的距离超过了他的预期，Ben的脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上。Ben的脑袋靠上来时，Armitage身体一僵。接着，他意识到Ben的身体和他的一样僵，脑袋靠得小心翼翼，像是怕他拒绝自己似的。他抬起胳膊将Ben揽过来，

“我真的不生气，Ben。”

“我不信。”

Ben说。他的胳膊揽住了Ben，Ben的身体便不僵了，安心地靠在了他身上。Ben思索了一瞬，接着道：

“我们做错了事情，害你被打，你肯定会生气。我不来找你的话，你肯定明天不会理我了。”

这倒是让他说不出反驳的话来。Ben这一点的确没说错，被关在禁闭室的时候，他确实这么想过了。他那时候太累了，生不动气，反而在冷静地思考自己到底做错了什么。可Ben来找他了。就像Ben说的那样，Ben来保护他了。在他搞清楚他在干什么之前，他已经又一次跟着Ben跑掉了。

其实Ben也一样。Ben根本不该来找他，可Ben还是来了。

他可能还会因为这件事受惩罚的吧？虽然Phasma说过了，她和Finn会想办法——

等等。

他才意识到他还没有搞清楚Ben到底是怎么把他弄出来的。于是他低下头，看向身旁的Ben，

“你都和Finn说了什么？”

“我——”

Ben犹豫了一番，两腿晃了晃，还是老老实实回答道：

“我回了宿舍，照Poe说的，搞清楚了Finn住在哪里，准备去找他。我怕他不愿意帮我，我就拿着金币去了。”

“……金币？”

捕捉到这个熟悉的名词，Armitage有些惊讶。Ben点点头：

“我之前换牙，牙仙给了我一枚金币。我就拿着金币去找Finn，希望他能帮我的忙……”

“……这么小就学会贿赂别人了啊。”

Armitage忍不住笑了一声，揉了揉Ben的脑袋。Ben甩着脑袋抖掉他的手，

“我不小了，”

Ben说着，言语间颇有些不服气的味道，可又在下一秒接着问道：

“不过，什么叫贿赂？”

“贿赂……你以后会了解的。之后呢？之后Finn做了什么？”

“我找到Finn，把金币拿给他，问他能不能帮帮我的忙。他叫我不要急，然后叫来了Phasma队长。他们两个商量了半天，就说要带我去接你。然后我就去了。”

果然还是Phasma。Phasma说自己劝不动Brendol，可能在他刚刚被关进去的时候，Phasma已经和Brendol聊过这件事了。和Brendol聊是不可能聊出结果的，他比谁都知道。其实Phasma应该也知道。

“那你的金币呢？”

“在这里，”

Ben说着，手指探进自己的衣襟，从左侧胸前将金币掏了出来。还是和那时候一样，Ben会把东西藏在自己胸口。Ben举起金币，在月光下照了照，

“Poe说金币值很多个信用点，可以去换自己喜欢的东西。我就想着拿它给Finn，看看能不能把你换出来。”

……“换自己喜欢的东西”。他愣在那里，半是开玩笑地开口道：

“那么，你很喜欢我咯？”

“我当然很喜欢你，”

Ben撅了噘嘴，

“你和Poe都是我的小男朋友。”

“……什么？”

等等，什么？小男朋友？……Ben知不知道自己在说什么？

“糟了。Poe不让我说出来的。”

Ben一把捂住了自己的嘴，脸上露出懊恼的神色来。Armitage眨着眼：

“你都说出来了。Poe为什么不让你说出来？”

“Poe说这是个秘密，长大以后我才能告诉你。”

“那他有没有告诉你‘小男朋友’是什么意思？”

“好朋友的意思，对吧？”

Ben带着探询的眼光看向他，表情单纯得让他根本没法开口否定Ben的回答。他突然理解了Poe为什么要拦着Ben把这话说出来，他只能无奈地点点头：

“是这个意思。不过，你一定得非常喜欢我，我才能变成你的小男朋友。”

“我是非常喜欢你呀。Armie是我的小男朋友，没错的。我怕你一生气，就不当我的小男朋友了。比起金币，还是Armie重要些。”

“……但是Finn没有要你的金币。”

Ben点了点头。小绝地盯了一阵手里的金币，再次抬头看向他：

“Armie，我能不能拿这个金币给你，换你一直当我的小男朋友？”

“我……”

他登时哑然。他不知道该做出什么反应，Ben一脸认真地将这样的话说出来，真的让他很想笑，可是他又知道自己不该笑。Ben根本不知道那个词的含义，更不可能知道他们离那个词定义的关系根本还有十万八千里。可Ben说了，他们是好朋友。Ben说他比金币更重要，Ben愿意拿那枚金币去换自己喜欢的东西。

他是Ben喜欢的东西。

他从Ben的脸上移开视线，抬头望向那片Ben为他开拓出来的星空，轻轻叹了口气。

“……我不要金币，我也不会一直在你的身边，”

他答道，他没有去看Ben的表情。他顿了顿，接着说道：

“因为我不会一直在你身边，我想你也知道。你可以把那枚金币当成我。我也拿金币去换过自己喜欢的东西，我大概……能明白你的心情。但是，Ben，我……我会……会一直做你的小男朋友，有没有金币都不会变。”

他仿佛觉得自己的嘴不属于自己了，他这辈子都没想到过自己能说出这种话。他的脖子猛地向左一沉，Ben的两条胳膊便勾了上来，小绝地把脑袋埋在了他的颈间，闷声闷气地说了句“谢谢”。下一秒，他还沾着泥土的脸颊上吧唧一响，Ben的嘴唇贴上他的皮肤的触感让他像是脑袋里被人放了烟花。

“那我们约好了，Armie，”

Ben贴在他脸颊旁边说道，

“一直都是小男朋友。以后我不会再做让你生气的事情了。Poe要做的话，我也会拦着他的。对不起，还有，唔，谢谢。金币我会保存好的。……如果以后我们走了，Armie一定要来看我。”

“……好。”

他含混地答道。Ben上一次贴得他这么近还是在这孩子发烧的时候，那时候的Ben身体很热。他不知道为什么他现在觉得Ben还是那样热。他怔愣着将肯定的回答给出去了，Ben的嘴唇再一次贴上了他的脸颊。

“……谢谢你，Armie。”

他觉得有什么东西烧着了他的耳根，他的脑子好像要爆炸了。他的程序彻底乱掉了，他又一次失去了行动的机能。Ben没有再继续说什么，只是挂在他身上，头发蹭了蹭他的脖子。他的手恢复了知觉，抬起来，拂过了Ben的头顶。……Ben的头发真的好软。他以前从不知道Ben的头发是这么软的。

银河在头顶上闪耀，他和Ben暴露在星空之下，同样无处可躲。可他不再觉得窒息了，他不再觉得疼痛和寒冷压得他喘不过气。他不知道他就这样和Ben在一起坐了多久——几秒钟、几分钟、或者几个小时。直到Ben手腕上的通信器滴滴滴地响了起来，他才突然回过神来。他看向Ben抽回去的手，通讯器弹出来一条全息消息，Luke的脸出现在了通信器上方。

“——九点了。该带小Hux回来了，Ben。”


	30. Chapter 30

基地的3号大门重新出现在二人眼前时，Luke的身影同样跃入了Ben和Armitage的眼帘。从树林里走出来的路上，Ben已经念叨了很久“为什么Master Luke会知道这件事”，此时一见到Luke，Ben握着Armitage的那只手便骤然收紧了。

“别怕，”

Armitage轻轻捏了捏Ben的手，压低了声音，

“先看看Skywalker将军怎么说。”

说是让Ben别怕，其实他自己心里也没底。到了现在，他的错误像是基地冬日的飘雪，一层层地越攒越厚，厚到现在已经没过了他的膝盖，让他在前行的时候举步维艰。一直累积自己的错误的感觉自然令他陌生，可说实话，累计到现在反而有些什么都不在乎了的感觉同样令他陌生。Brendol在处理问题学生的时候常常会提到，小孩子学坏的速度不见得比大人要慢。彼时，Armitage还不是很能理解小孩子要怎样才会学坏；现在他算是明白了。可学坏的感觉并没有他在那时想象得那么糟糕。不遵守纪律明明是他的禁区，他现在已经在禁区里骑着破破烂烂的摩托艇飞驰过了。他学坏的速度，恐怕比Brendol描述的都要快。

“如果Master要教训你的话，我就告诉他都是我的错。”

Ben悄悄说道。这句话在两人回来的路上已经被Ben重复了很多次，他能感受到这个小绝地保护他的决心，也同样能从握着他的那只手的手心里感受到Ben此刻的害怕。他牵着Ben来到Luke面前，喉结动了动，

“——抱歉，Skywalker将军。”

他还是抢在Ben之前开了口。他同样忐忑，但他必须让自己抬起头来承受Luke即将出口的指责。再怎么说他都是年龄更大的那个，无论是主动犯错还是被动犯错，他都应该选择承受更多。何况就算是被动，他也有过选择的权力。主动和被动的差异在他做出选择的时候便模糊掉了。

“宿舍已经熄灯了，我们可以回去了。”

Luke指了指门后道。没能听到他预期中的责备，Armitage有些惊讶。他没想到Luke的语气依旧如同他们刚刚见面时那般柔和，更没想到Luke说出来的话会是这样的内容。是Phasma告诉了Luke？或者Finn？……不，这都不重要。重要的是Luke知道了他们的计划，而Luke……似乎也，并不是很生气的样子？

“都是我的主意，Master。Armie是被我带走的。”

Ben在一旁有些耐不住地开了口。Luke笑了笑，牵起Ben的另一只手朝着基地内部走去：

“——然后他怎么都不肯离开禁闭室，你只好当着Phasma队长和FN-2187教官的面把他打了一顿？”

“我……”

“Skywalker将军已经知道了，Ben。”

Armitage小声提醒道。Ben的脸上闪过一丝惊慌的神色，

“对不起，Master……”

“没有什么好对不起，Ben，”

Luke说着，扭头看向Armitage，

“我听说你是全科第一的优等生，小Hux？”

Armitage一愣，点了点头。他不确定自己现在是不是，但他以前确实是的。

“那你有没有看过《绝地史》里关于我的那一章？”

“……看过，将军。”

“那你应该记得，当Leia和Han出事的时候，我没有完成我的训练就去救他们了。”

“是的，将军。”

“——所以说，去救朋友没有什么需要道歉的。我是告诉过Ben和Poe做事不要太鲁莽，但是Ben已经厉害到能够让Phasma给他做后盾了。这可比我那时候要厉害多了。”

Luke笑着冲他们说道。Armitage似懂非懂地应了一声，察觉到Luke的话可能有玩笑的意味，却又不确定这时候该不该笑。《绝地史》和《义军编年史》里都提到过那段往事，描述略有差异，总结下来倒也和Luke说的并无二致。只是看书是一回事，听书中记载的人亲自对他描述那段历史，还是让他觉得此刻多少有些不现实。

第一秩序脱胎于帝国，他从小生长在这里，很难不对书本上的Luke Skywalker产生敌意。可是当Luke真正走在他身旁的时候，他发现自己根本没办法讨厌Luke。Luke的个子不算高，身形也离威猛强壮有一段距离，单从外表上就让Armitage感觉不到压迫感，更不要说Luke处理这一系列事情的方式了。

“那我以后也会成为像Master这样的绝地大师吗？”

Ben声音比方才明快了许多，兴致昂扬地问道。

“你当然可以，”

Luke毫不犹豫地答道，

“我们的Ben又勇敢又聪明，对不对？”

“对！”

Ben大声说道。Armitage一紧张，不自禁地“嘘”了Ben一声，让Ben的身子本能地一缩。Luke露出一个温和的微笑：

“——永远都是考虑最多的那个，不愧是宿舍长。小Hux，你真应该好好教教Ben和Poe。”

Luke的感慨听得Armitage一个激灵。他大致明白这是Luke在夸他，但听到这样的英雄夸赞一个学坏了的自己，他感觉还是有点怪怪的。

“我……我已经犯了很多错了，Skywalker将军。”

他低下头回应道。他其实已经考虑的很少了，在过去的几个小时或者几天里。他要是真的像Luke说的考虑很多，他早就拒绝Poe伸出来的手了。

“交朋友不算错，小Hux，”

Luke说着，转身拐进宿舍区的走廊，

“是这两个孩子太能捣蛋。Poe在我们那里也是出了名的捣蛋鬼。你只是被他们连累了而已。”

“Master……”

Ben发出了一声不满的哼哼。Luke笑了笑，

“当然，Ben和Poe本质上还是好孩子。他们只是不如你成熟罢了，小Hux。”

“……谢谢你，Skywalker将军。”

Armitage实在是不知道还能说什么了。Luke像是把他看透了一样，每一句话都切中他心里最让他纠结的那个部分。他和Luke不过见了两面而已，为什么Luke好像已经什么都知道了的样子？绝地武士到底有多大的本事？

注意到自己宿舍的门牌号，Ben啊呀一声，突然想起来什么似的：

“Master，Poe呢？”

Armitage留意到Luke的脚步滞了一瞬。年长的绝地武士轻轻皱了皱眉头，终于还是让行进的步伐完全停了下来，松开Ben的手，绕到了两人面前。Ben和Poe的宿舍不过在两米远的前方，Luke却没有再接着往前走。

“Poe……在房间里，”

Luke说着，蹲下身来，双手分别扶住Ben和Armitage的肩膀，

“Armitage，Ben。有些事情我需要和你们交代一下。……Ben，你明天就要走了。”


	31. Chapter 31

对小孩子说出口的话，未必要到了刻薄尖酸的程度才会伤害到孩子的心灵，几个朴朴实实的单词组合就可能让孩子们垂泪，Luke知道。早在踏上第一秩序的太空港之前，他就已经思考了一路究竟要怎么对Poe和Ben开口。他带来的消息是给Poe的，他最担心的也是Poe的反应；可真的等他见到了这两个孩子，还有这个让Ben冒了不小风险“救出来”的Armitage，Luke才意识到，或许这条消息对于Ben来说，也好不到哪里去。

他设想过了Ben的几个反应：按照他对Ben的了解，刚听到消息，Ben会陷入呆滞；呆滞之后，不得其解；不等问出解答来，Ben就会陷入慌乱，就会让眼泪噼里啪啦地掉下来。Ben是他的侄子，是他看着长大的孩子，是他的学生，他的了解便没有出现什么偏差。Ben的眼泪滑下眼角时，他叹了口气，摸了摸Ben的脑袋，站起身，转身迈出几步，打开了宿舍的门。

“进来吧。我来告诉你们怎么回事。”

已经过了熄灯时间，宿舍里此刻正黑着灯。黑着灯，不代表没有人。借着走廊里的灯光，他冲着黑暗问道：

“我能把手电打开吗，Poe？”

半晌，从黑暗的角落里，传来了Poe应允的声音。Armitage只能看到Poe模糊的轮廓，他总觉得Poe的声音有些不对。宿舍大门在背后关上，Luke手中的手电亮起来，眼前的场景立刻证实了他的猜测。Poe缩在床脚，身上盖着他那件校服外套，双手环住膝盖，脸深埋在双腿和胸口的空隙之间。抽泣声断断续续地从Poe的喉间传来，Armitage一时间反应不过来发生了什么。Ben愣了愣，松开他的手跑上前：

“Poe？”

极为罕见地，Poe没有对Ben的呼声做出反应。Ben有些慌张，扯了扯Poe的胳膊，

“Poe，你怎么了，Poe？”

回答Ben的只有Poe从抽噎演变成的哭泣。Ben带着求助的神情看了看Luke，接着便马上回过头去，自己说话的嗓音里也带上了哭腔，

“Poe，理理我嘛，你怎么了……”

他的恳求终于让Poe从交叠着的手臂间抬起了头。Armitage还是第一次见到Poe哭泣的样子；向来带着傲气和得意的笑容的交换生队长，此刻全然不是平时那副模样了。

“是Master Luke说你了吗？”

Ben能想到的第一个可能性便是如此。Poe立刻摇了摇头，努力想说些什么，喉咙却被抽噎声占据了。Luke在一旁轻轻叹了口气：

“……Ben。Poe的妈妈去世了。”

瞬间，房间里除了Poe的哭泣声之外一片寂静。Ben和Armitage都因为震惊瞪大了眼，两个孩子都不知该做出什么反应。料想到这一幕必然会出现，Luke只能强压着叹息，给孩子们留出了一段反应时间。

究竟是经历过战争的人，Luke这辈子失去过无数战友，对无数人传达过对方的亲人逝去的消息，可这并不能让他在此刻好受一些。向成年人宣布这样的消息，远没有把这些话告诉给一个孩子更为残忍。这些看着holovid、听着各种各样的传说长大的孩子，对“死亡”的概念也比普通孩子更要清晰，他知道那些骗人的“你的妈妈去很远的地方旅行了”的话不会起到任何作用。他当然考虑过这样告诉Poe，只是他总会想起Darth Vader和他父亲之间的关系来。谎言总有被戳破的一日，成人的痛苦未必比孩子的痛苦要轻。权衡再三，他还是对Poe说了实话。他和Poe的妈妈一样都是飞行员，深知飞行员朝不保夕的生活特点，本以为和平时期他不会再不得不告知他人这种消息，可他怎么都没想到Shara会在一次意外坠机中就这样离开了。

看在造物主的份儿上，Poe只有八岁。要把这样的消息告诉身在异乡的Poe，他真的不知道要怎么开口。他看过Poe发给Leia的简报，知道这群孩子一直在等他来，可他现在活脱脱是个扫把星，只能带来让人悲伤的消息。刚刚把这件事告诉Poe的时候，Poe倒是在他面前意外地坚强；他陪了Poe一会儿，无能为力地说了些宽慰的话，知道身旁的孩子一直在忍着眼泪，却也不知道自己该不该把Poe丢下。直到Poe吸了吸鼻子，支支吾吾地告诉他自己让Ben出去找Armitage的事情，他才借着这个机会给Poe留下了私人空间。

Phasma早在最初阶段就已经告诉了他Ben的营救计划，还是他提醒了Phasma不能让Armitage在九点之前回宿舍。他用原力感应到Ben在树林中安然无恙，便也没有去多打扰他最优秀的学徒。待到他把Ben和Armitage带回来，他果然看到了Poe哭得不知所措的样子。再怎么坚强的孩子终归是孩子，一旦有了独处的机会，坚强的外壳还是会剥落的。

他带着Armitage一同走到Poe面前，让三个人围着Poe坐了下来。他将Poe揽到自己怀里，轻轻拍着Poe的后背，抬起头对剩下二人说道：

“Shara出事以后，我中止了自己的任务，想亲自过来跟你们说这件事。Kes要Poe现在就回去，Leia也希望以此为契机能让Ben跟着一起回去。我在来之前已经和Phasma队长沟通过这件事了，本来是准备今天晚上就带你们走的。没想到你们失踪了。”

“对不起，Skywalker将军。”

Poe靠在他怀里抽抽搭搭地说道。他低头吻了吻Poe的头顶，

“没关系。——我想大概也是因为明天你们就要走了，Phasma才真正会允许你让Ben去把小Hux救出来。”

毕竟Brendol终归是Phasma的上级。Brendol打Armitage的时候，他感受到了Phasma敢怒不敢言的情绪，但他那时也不好多说什么。所幸Phasma最终还是决定了帮Ben的忙，所幸这三个孩子在困难的时刻还能拥有彼此。

“……所以这算是，最后的相聚？”

一直沉默着的Armitage突然苦笑着说道。他花了一段时间来消化Luke给出的信息，消化到最后，得出的结论毫无乐观成分。被自己忽略了很久的痛感卷土重来，他突然意识到了自己此刻的狼狈模样：脏得要死，糙得要命，像是刚从战场上下来的残兵。

“在第一秩序基地的话，算是吧。”

Luke回答。Armitage别过头，呼出一口气去，又做了个深呼吸，再转过脸时，嘴角已经挂上了僵硬的笑容。

梦终于还是要醒了。

“……也好。你们肯定回去更好。”

他勉勉强强地说道。梦醒的速度太快，他失去了继续编织语言的机能。说他能感同身受Poe的痛苦肯定是假的，但他依旧被消沉握紧了心脏。

“我们明天早上就要走了吗？”

Ben问道。小绝地同片刻之前的Poe一样，环着膝盖坐在那里，眼泪虽然还在控制不住地掉，却在尽可能地不让自己说话也受到影响。

“明天吃完早饭。”

Luke给出了回答。Ben咬住嘴，认命地点了点头，没再接着说话。Luke转头看向Armitage，

“我会让你们三个一起住一晚。小Hux，你最好不要回自己的宿舍。我还是希望Brendol能少发现一些痕迹。”

“……其实你们根本不用管我的。”

Armitage有些懊恼地回应道。到了这种时候，Luke竟然还会操心他们地计划会不会出纰漏。他从没有像现在这样觉得自己是个无能的小孩子过，他真的有点搞不懂为什么这群大人都要来陪他们玩这种幼稚的游戏了。如果不是他们在雪地里失踪了，如果不是他被Brendol关了禁闭，Ben和Poe可能已经在回程的飞船上了。Poe的妈妈去世了，他却在拖他们的后腿……他们本来不需要折腾成这样的。时间还不到10点，如果Luke想要出发的话，现在完全来得及。Luke却还是给他们留了一晚。

Luke还是看出了他变得消沉的真正原因。他在这个绝地大师面前，真的什么都藏不住。

“我……Skywalker将军，你可以直接告诉他们，直接把他们带走的。我不应该耽误你们——我——”

他再次开口，话说得语无伦次，失去了他向来引以为豪的逻辑性。在Luke面前，他只能觉得自己是个孩子。或者说，在Luke面前，他才敢做个孩子。

“Poe和Ben都想救你出来，否则他们回去了也不会安心。帮我个忙，小Hux。盯着他们收拾好行李。明天早上我们就要走了。”

“……好的，Skywalker将军。”

除了答应Luke的请求，他不知道他还能做什么。Luke轻轻松开Poe，

“我能不能放心把你交给他们？”

“能，将军。”

Poe用手背抹了抹脸，回答道。

“那我不打扰了。我带了些吃的给你们，你们填填肚子。小Hux，早上4点40分跟我走，我送你回禁闭室。Poe和Ben明天不用参加晨训了，多睡会儿，吃完早饭我们出发。”

三个孩子都沉默着点了点头。Luke压住了自己的叹息，抱住孩子们挨个亲了亲，从地板上站起来，离开了宿舍。


	32. Chapter 32

毫不夸张的说，Armitage这一晚是被冷风吹醒的。他蜷着身子躺在Ben的床上，那张床从Ben和Poe搬进来开始，一直没有用过。他主动提出自己要睡在地板上，因为他实在是脏得可以——脏得可以，却又不能洗澡，必须坚持到明天上午，他其实难受得不得了。Luke给他们准备的食物虽然缓解了他胃部的空虚，可没能去医务室和浴室把自己弄得像个刚刚出厂的新机器人，他多少还是不舒服。

“你睡Ben的床上吧。”

Poe在那时候对他说。他们三个已经困得哈欠连天，可谁都不肯去睡觉，直到Ben晃了晃身子，朝着地板栽过去，他和Poe才意识到Ben不知何时已经睡着了。

“他睡觉总是很快。”

Poe抱住Ben，一边说着，哭得红彤彤的眼角一边因为浮起在的笑容弯了起来。这么想想，Ben打完针的那五分钟里，也是这样快速睡着的。Ben的睡着终于为夜晚的睡眠拉开了序幕，他和Poe合力把Ben抱上床，盖上了被子。他站在床边指了指地板，表达了自己的意图，Poe却指着Ben的床让他到那里睡去。他这才回忆起Ben和Poe总是一起睡觉的。那时候他心中满是鄙夷，事到如今，他不知道为什么自己还是觉得有些别扭。可他知道，这种时候，或许只有Ben能让Poe睡个安稳觉了。

Luke离开后，他们三个沉默了一阵，最终还是Ben先做出了动作，小心翼翼地勾住了Poe的手。Poe的抽泣声逐渐停了，一手揉了揉自己的眼睛，两眼努力上翻着眨了眨，将视线投回到二人身上时，手背已经把脸上的泪抹干净了。他和Ben都在等着Poe的下一步行动，可Poe那时候的第一句话便是向他道歉。他突然有些不知所措。他想不出来要怎么安慰Poe，早前生气的事情在那时也早就被他忘在了脑后，他真的不需要Poe在这种时候道歉的。他试探着伸出手，轻轻拍了拍Poe的肩膀，又一次地，为自己的口拙感到焦虑万分。

“Armie，能不能原谅我们？”

Ben坐在Poe的身旁，抬起头问他。他已经说过自己不生气了，看来Ben听不到那句确确实实的原谅还是放不下心。他点点头，脑子里还没盘算好，便已脱口而出道：

“我已经原谅了。……毕竟是你们把我救出来的。我也是Ben的小男朋友，不需要和Ben生气，也不需要和Ben的另一个小男朋友生气，对吧？”

他后面的话一说出口，自己先愣在了那里。他顿时觉得自己像个傻了吧唧的小丑，他不知道他为什么要把这些话说出来——为了活跃气氛？该死。这种时候的气氛应该被活跃吗？他到底为什么要这么说？

Poe歪了歪脑袋，突然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来：

“他还是告诉你了？”

“我说漏嘴了，Poe。”

Ben在一旁不好意思地开口道。Poe的笑声更大了。或许是刚才哭了太久，Poe这会儿笑起来就笑得有些不合时宜，甚至到了夸张的地步。Poe笑了一阵，抽回Ben握着的那只手来，两只手捂住脸，笑着，接着又哭，接着再笑，

“……还好你们在。”

Poe不哭也不笑了，沉寂了片刻，声音微弱地从指缝间传了出来。Armitage正因为刚才的发言有点脸红，Poe的这句话让他匆匆忙忙地放下了那份羞耻心，再次看向了Poe。Ben朝着Poe挪了挪，用胳膊圈住Poe，咬着嘴，一声不吭地抵在了Poe身上。Armitage觉得自己的胳膊腿儿有些多余，这种时候竟然完全不知道该往哪儿放。正犹豫着要不要也上前给Poe一个拥抱——虽然这不是他的行事风格——Poe却放下手来看向他：

“给我讲个笑话吧。”

Armitage愣在了那里。

“……笑话？”

“对，笑话。这是我们最后一晚上了，我不想再哭了。”

“可是——”

“拜托了。”

这或许是Poe第一次这样诚恳地拜托他。他第一次在Poe脸上看到这样认真的表情，他脑子僵了片刻，一时间想不出有什么笑话好讲，

“从前——”

他只能说出这个词来，再接着便也不知道该说什么了。他那目瞪口呆的样子倒是达到了笑话的效果，Poe认真的表情绷不住了，再次笑了出来。

“我永远不会忘了这一刻的，”

Poe说着，左臂揽住了Ben，右手又一次伸向他，

“分别了也是好朋友。约好了，Armitage？”

他看着那只手，心下一阵惘然。说起来，他第一次握住Poe的手、他同Ben和Poe变成朋友也不过是两天前的事情，这一刻看来却好像中间隔了十年。惘然之中，在他的理智做出判断之前，他已经主动握住了Poe的手。

“……约好了。”

他低声答道。Ben闻言，也又一次凑过来，将手覆在了二人之上，认认真真地补充道：

“永远是我的小男朋友。”

Armitage和Poe交换了一下眼神，Poe先绷不住地笑出声，笑得Ben有些莫名其妙，脸因为瞬时的赌气涨得通红。Armitage赶紧揉了揉Ben的头发，顺手揪了一把小绝地嘟起来的脸颊：

“永远都是。约好了。”

他看到Ben的脸上绽开了欣喜的笑容。他有些恍然，恍然之时，自己倒也跟着笑了。

“虚假的希望让人快乐，哪怕只能持续很短的一段时间”——Armitage知道，这是Armitage参透的话术的一种。可现在，就在此时此刻，他觉得他此后的生活中不会有比现在更快乐的时候了。他在这世界上只有这两个朋友，只有这两个来自抵抗军的朋友。这两个朋友明天就要走了，他的梦要醒了，他却因为不知能否兑现的承诺、因为意义错误的承诺觉得开心不已。

他真的已经学坏了。他的程序已经出了太多问题了，可是他现在不在乎了。他真的不在乎了。

他入睡很快，一天的疲惫下来，他沾着枕头就睡着了。睡了不知多久的时候，他被寒风吹醒，浑身一个激灵。他迷瞪着睁开眼，却发现Poe坐在靠自己床侧那一边的桌旁，胳膊肘支在桌面上，手掌撑着下巴，看着窗外发呆。窗户被Poe开了一条缝，就是从那条缝里吹进来的冷风把他吹醒了。

他挤了挤眼睛，从床上爬起来，

“……你得去睡个觉。”

他小声说道。他用不着去问Poe为什么不去睡觉，他知道原因。Poe听到他的声音，肩膀一抖，这才回过神来，扭过头看向他：

“你怎么醒了？”

他伸手指了指窗户：

“吹醒了。”

“……抱歉。”

Poe说着，连忙合上了那条缝隙。Armitage眼睛有些酸，他抬手揉了揉，打了个哈欠说道：

“你们明天早上还得起来收拾东西呢。还是睡会儿吧。”

“我试过了，睡不着。”

Poe从椅子上溜下来，溜到了他床边，向后一跳，坐上了床。Armitage缩回脚，给Poe腾了一片位置出来，转过头看了看正在对面床上睡得正香的Ben：

“……看来现在没醒的只剩Ben了。”

Poe闻言，也看向了对面的Ben。他轻轻摇了摇头，勾起嘴角来，

“他小时候很容易醒。稍微有点响动就要大哭大闹，搞得Solo将军头疼得不得了，老喊着要我去哄他睡着。我那时候才三岁，哪知道怎么哄Ben，他哭得停不下来，我也跟着哭。Solo将军都要疯了。”

“结果现在已经睡这么熟了。”

“是啊。转眼就五岁了，都开始换牙了……说到这个，”

Poe突然看向他，

“Armitage，我能不能拜托你一件事？”

Poe的脸上又出现了那种认真的表情。Armitage一愣：

“什么事？”

“能不能把Ben那颗牙还给我？”

“那颗牙——”

Armitage傻在了那里。他断然想不到Poe拜托他的事情会是这件，他一直以为这是自己独一无二的秘密。他顿时有些尴尬，张口结舌地不知该如何是好，Poe倒是冲着他笑道：

“我知道是你换走的。我本来就有点怀疑，后来我发现了这个。”

Poe说着，下床取过Armitage的外套来，从内侧口袋里翻出来了Ben的那颗牙，

“我想着把你的外套送去洗了，就掏了一下口袋，结果发现Ben的牙在里面。能不能把它还给我？”

“……抱歉，我不是刻意要——为什么？这颗牙很重要吗？”

解释的话说了一半，Armitage没能接着说下去，问清楚原因的欲念占了上风。他虽然问了Poe那样的问题，可他多少也能猜到Poe想把这颗牙要回去的原因。能猜出来，他还是问了。他还是想亲口听Poe验证他的猜测。

“这是Ben换的第一颗牙，我想给Organa将军带回去。”

Poe回答道。Poe回答的很诚恳，脸上找不到丝毫撒谎的成分，给出的答案和Armitage的猜测不同，就让Armitage暗自咬了咬舌头。他猜错了。见他没有给出肯定的答复，Poe接着开口道：

“我妈妈不在了，我才想到我除了她给我的飞机模型之外什么都没有。不是说Ben以后一定会出什么意外——我知道这样想挺奇怪的——但我想让Organa将军拥有Ben的身体的一部分。如果我能保留我妈妈的牙齿，我一定会留一辈子的。”

Poe说这话的时候还是带上了呜咽，似乎是用了全身的力气来让这段话顺利说完。Armitage发现自己需要一定的勇气才能直视Poe满是恳求的眼睛，他犹豫了一瞬，抿了抿嘴：

“好。”

他答应了Poe。Poe立刻凑近他，给了他一个拥抱，拥抱结束，便把Ben的牙齿放到了自己的裤兜里，拉住了裤兜的拉链。

“我以后也会成为飞行员，”

Poe说着，跳下床，回过头来朝Armitage撇了撇嘴，

“指不定哪天也在太空里变成碎片了。赶在我死之前，我会给你来一颗我的牙的。”

“趁早免了。”

Armitage立刻回答道。他的回答让Poe又一次挂上了笑容，那小子的手握成拳，轻轻撞了撞他的肩膀。

“谢谢你，Armitage。睡吧。”

“你呢？”

“我也努努力。明天早上起来的时候喊我一声，我们怎么说都得道个别。”

“……好。”

“晚安。”

“晚安，Poe。”

Poe回到窗前，将窗帘拉严，摸索着走到Ben床前，脱掉鞋躺了回去。黑暗之中，Armitage也躺回到枕头上，盯着天花板发起了呆。房间里只剩下了他们的呼吸声，他仔细听着，听了不知多久，Poe的呼吸平稳了下去。他又发了一阵呆。他在黑暗和呆愣中逐渐失去了感知，再睁眼的时候，他压在枕头下的小型闹钟提醒他，已经是早上四点半了。


	33. Chapter 33

假装关了一晚上禁闭，假装在禁闭室里醒来，假装疲惫不堪地被Phasma带去医务室。疲惫不堪倒不一定是假装的，Armitage确实疲惫不堪。医疗机器人帮他检查完身体，修复了几处伤口，他便赶忙跑回宿舍洗了个澡，换上了干净衣服，把他脏得一塌糊涂的旧衣服一股脑地扔进了洗衣通道。他拿起holopad，快速浏览过了今天的行程安排，收拾好书包就去了训练场。Finn像个没事儿人似的继续安排交换生们晨练，他像不认识Finn似的一脸严肃地站在了一旁。

晨训的流程和以前没什么两样，他已经熟悉得不能再熟悉。只是Brendol的身影在训练场门口一闪而过的时候，他还是禁不住打了个哆嗦。

“没事。他不知道。”

Finn的左手压在他肩膀上，声音从头盔下低低地传来。他没敢看Finn，只是小幅度而快速地点了点头。Phasma新发给他的通讯器震了震，提醒他晨训还有10分钟结束，该开始记录交换生们的跑步成绩了。

还有10分钟结束。Ben和Poe不知道现在起了没有？晨训结束之后就是早饭时间，怎么说这会儿都应该起了吧？

晨训成绩的记录表上，Poe的名字已经消失了。不会有一个各项成绩都很优秀的Poe来给他添堵，也不会有一个刚刚训练完的小绝地冲进训练场了。

Armitage猛地甩了甩头，让自己的视线回到了场上的交换生身上。还有10分钟就要到早饭时间了，他肚子有些饿。只是他不能去吃早饭了。

Brendol昨天抽完他的手心、把他扔在禁闭室里转身离开之前，要他今天早上到Phasma的办公室去做陈述。陈述文件Phasma昨天晚上就给他写好了，他只需要到Phasma的办公室去看几遍，达成统一口径而已。

“——你会觉得这么做很幼稚吗，Phasma队长？”

早些时候，Phasma同他做出安排时，他忍不住问道。他这个问题已经从昨天晚上憋到现在了，这些安排再怎么对他至关重要，对于成年人来说，都不过是小孩子的把戏罢了。Phasma闻言，摇了摇头：

“能让你少受罪的事情都不算幼稚。就是以后乖点，少给Brendol惩罚你的机会，收到？”

“收到，队长。”

Phasma拍了拍他的头，

“训练一结束就过来。早点弄完你还能去吃个早饭。”

“……不用了，队长。”

Phasma有些惊讶地挑了挑眉毛：

“你不吃早饭吗？”

“还是假装我被你扣在了办公室里比较好。校长他可能……更希望我吃不上早饭。”

“……也是。那我在办公室给你准备些东西好了。”

尚处在大姐姐模式下的Phasma咂了咂嘴。他和Phasma约好了时间，离开医务室，回到了宿舍。踏上走廊的时候，他还是忍不住望了一眼Ben和Poe的房间。

他是答应了Poe早上要把那小子也叫醒，没错。可真的等他醒来了，看着Poe和Ben睡觉的样子，他还是什么都没做就走了。他这一晚很累、睡得很快，但不代表他睡得很好，何况他中间还醒了一次。四点半被迫起床，他困得要死，坐在床边，顶着乱翘的头发，花了几分钟，他才从大梦初醒的感觉中走了出来。

Ben把被子踢掉了，这会儿的Poe和Ben都露着一半肚皮。他把被子拾起来盖上去，站在床边叹了口气，抓起自己的外套离开了。

他没给自己和两人告别的机会，早饭的时候也不会见得上面。早饭时间一结束他就要去上课，这么说来他在离开宿舍之前转身看的最后一眼算是永别。“永别”——也可能不是永别，但是在他回过头的那一刻，世界之大、立场之差曾为他带来的焦虑死灰复燃。他做了那样大的一场梦，几次尝试回到现实，几次被现实打得皮开肉绽，直到这一刻，他才真正重新找回了现实的滋味。他的梦醒了，他就不要将Poe和Ben从梦中唤醒了。于是他走了。

他在Phasma办公室里吃完了早饭，翻来覆去看了好几次Phasma准备好的陈述报告，上面确实按照Poe编造的假话写明了前因后果——他在Poe的挑衅下和Poe产生了暴力冲突，输给了Poe，被强迫着骑上了摩托艇。这样会显得他非常、非常的没出息，他那逐渐回到胸腔之中的自尊这样告诉他。但要是说了实话，他估计又没什么好果子吃，孩童的胆怯之中，他还是在这份由Phasma认证的谎言报告上签了自己的名字。

“你真的不用去餐厅再见他们一面？”

他收起笔放回口袋里、时钟显示离早饭结束还有5分钟的时候，Phasma突然问道。指尖在笔帽上滞了一瞬，他瘪了瘪嘴道：

“没准现在已经走了。横竖都是赶不上，我还是直接去上课更好。”

Phasma靠在椅子上，努着嘴打量了他一阵，接着收回报告来，

“……去吧。别迟到。”

“收到，队长。”

他敬了个军礼，转身走向了门口。

“Armitage！”

Phasma突然在背后叫住他，

“该放的东西放一放，明白吗？”

他愣了愣，有些不明所以地眨了眨眼，

“不……不明白，队长。”

“自己琢磨琢磨。去吧。”

Phasma挥了挥手。带着满脑袋的疑问，Armitage走出了Phasma的办公室。早饭时间马上就要结束了，即将终结前的这段时间，恰好够他走到教室里去。和那群纪律松散的同学们不一样，他鲜少卡着点到教室。今天上课的东西他没有来得及预习，他有些担心自己在课堂上的表现会不会受到影响。他走过廊桥，一边想着今天的课程顺序，一边看向了大落地窗外的太空港。17号外来船只用起降台。

他的脚步停在了原地。他远远地看到了三个人影：白袍小绝地、穿着那件他留在桌上的皮外套的Poe，还有穿着橙色制服的飞行员。Luke留下来带交换生了，今天是Wedge Antilles带那两个孩子回去。Wedge接过Ben和Poe的背包，走进了船舱。Ben和Poe说了些什么，两人转过身，看向了廊桥的方向。

Armitage后退了一步。退了一步，接着转身跑了起来。他像是前一夜和Ben“逃亡”时那样，又一次在跑步的过程中低下了头。他一路头也不回地跑进教室，气喘吁吁地坐在座位上，上课铃声恰巧在他落座的那一瞬间敲响。他稳了稳气息，从书包里抽出课本来，翻到了上一节课讲完的地方。

教室前门开了，老师走了进来。

他立刻将注意力集中在了老师身上。这一节是机械原理，是他学得最吃力的一门。各种原因导致没有来得及预习，他必须集中全副精力——

他的通讯器震了震。他低下头看向手腕，通讯器上划过一行文字消息：

_“你昨天可太了不得了”_

发信人：Muran。

什么？

他猛地扭过头看向了坐在后几排的Muran。见他皱着眉头，Muran马上又来了一句：

_“我这是夸奖，真的”_

夸奖？Muran夸他干什么？

_“可惜Ben和Poe要走了”_

_“否则下个休息日大家就能一起出去玩了”_

_“你真够酷的，哥们儿”_

Muran的消息没完没了，他便瞪着Muran，手指在唇前划过，比了个拉上拉链的手势。Muran摊了摊手，老老实实地收回视线，看向了黑板。刚开始上课就受到打扰，Armitage不由得心绪烦乱，暗自诅咒了几声这帮抵抗军小鬼。诅咒完了，又想起来Ben和Poe也来自抵抗军，心中多少有些矛盾。矛盾过了，才发现自己已经漏掉了最初的五分钟，此刻已经不知道老师讲到哪里了。

他烦躁地一咂舌，视线胡乱投放，不自觉地投到了窗外。昨天夜里飘起了雪，到了今天早上已经停得差不多了，窗外的天空同纪录片里斯卡里夫的大海一样蓝。一个多星期以前，Poe和Ben就是乘着穿梭机驶过这片天空，来到了他的生活里，带着他做了一场梦。一个多星期以后的现在，正如Muran所说的那样，正如他昨天被告知的那样，Ben和Poe要走了。

他想起他在幽暗的宿舍里看向床铺的那最后一眼。廊桥上，他远远地看到那两个人的、真正的最后一眼。他连一句真正的“再见”都没说。

——Phasma说，该放的东西放一放。

他不明白，于是Phasma叫他自己琢磨。

他好像突然理解了Phasma在说什么，他好像又没能完全理解透。他的自尊，或者是他的执拗，或者是他身上某些别人看来毫无意义却对他至关重要的东西——他只知道在他反应过来之前，他已经站起来推开了桌椅，三步并作两步地冲出了教室。老师喊着他名字的呼声在他背后作响，他同跑入教室时一样头也没回。他跑出教学区，跑过廊桥，冲进涡轮电梯，疯了一般地狂按按钮，电梯抵达的那一瞬间，又像疯了一般地冲上了17号起降台。他粗重地喘息着望向空空荡荡的起降台，头顶上传来飞船引擎的轰鸣声。他抬起头，他看到Wedge驾驶着的那艘船升起得越来越高，继而离太空港越来越远。他梳齐了的头发被风吹乱，他的眼睛和脸颊都被风吹得很痛，可他一直没有低下头。他望着那架飞船越来越小，最终变成了一个小点，倏然消失在了天空之中。

散下来的头发在他眼前乱飞，头顶的天空同纪录片里斯卡里夫的大海一样蓝。他的脖子开始发酸。他撩了一把碍眼的头发，望向飞船消失的方向，冲着只剩下几艘巡逻机的天空笑了起来，

“……Armitage Hux，”

他自言自语道，

“你又要被关禁闭了。”


	34. Finale.

第一秩序少年军校三年级优等生Armitage Hux，在新一届班级选举中当了班长。

没有人感到意外。

连任的班长在期中考试时门门都拿了A+，保持了他的记录。

没有人感到意外。

门门都是A+的校长儿子依旧浑身散发着一股生人勿扰的气息，依旧一个人坐在食堂里吃饭。

没有人感到意外。

毕竟是Hux嘛，他们说。仿佛那优秀到可怕的班长并不是一个真实存在的人，而是一张永远悬在他们头上的不可逾越的网。

说不上孩子们的记性到底是好还是不好，最初的那段日子里，总有些胆大的学生拿Armitage去雪地上撒野的事情嘲笑他。只是胆子再大，嘲笑完了，也依旧会被他冷漠而轻蔑的注视吓得肩膀一耸，夹着尾巴灰溜溜地逃走。

——毕竟是怪物一般的Hux嘛，他们说。

两个星期过去，交换生和Luke都走了。一个月过去，嘲笑他的那些人都闭了嘴，仿佛没有人再记得那回事。一个月又零一天过去，Armitage在这一个月里没有再被关过禁闭。他同样没有被开除，虽然擅自跑出课堂一事又让他吃了一顿苦头。那顿苦头吃完，他就像是从魔怔里恢复过来了一样，又变成了那个无人敢于接近的Armitage Hux，又变成那张罩在别人头上的网了。

也无怪乎没有人再记得那回事。没有人接近他，就没有人再会记得那回事。Armitage Hux，无人能够接近，无人可以企及。Brendol没再训斥过他，他也没再犯过什么值得让Brendol训斥的错误。轨迹回到了他最熟悉的方向，他闭着眼睛都知道怎么走，哪怕这眼睛闭得并没有外人看来那么轻松。他在Phasma的周旋下搬出了自己家，留在了宿舍区，开始担任一年级学生们的宿舍长。军校出身的孩子，再怎么有捣蛋的时候，也比反抗军的那批小鬼老实的多。他很快便熟悉了他新的职责了。

一个月过去，一个半月过去，两个月过去。

一切都再平常不过，一切都再平常不过地与他的肾上腺素为敌。

每周一次，到Phasma的办公室去交住宿生报告。又到了交报告的周三，他在下课后检查了一遍昨天晚上就写好的文书，走向Phasma的办公室。他按响了办公室的门铃，自报家门，看到大门在他面前打开。他走进去。一切都是他熟悉的流程，一切都让他波澜不惊。他站在办公桌前念完报告，得到Phasma的赞许后，将完整的报告发送到了Phasma的holopad上。他等着Phasma的下一步指示。一般情况下，“你可以回去了”就是下一个指示。

可今天不一样。

Phasma冲着他招了招手。

过来坐下，Phasma说。

他迟疑着坐到了Phasma面前的椅子上。Phasma从办公桌的抽屉里取出来一个信封，放在桌上，推到了他面前。

回宿舍再打开，Phasma交代。

信封上，左下角，再清晰不过的抵抗军的标志，有些扎眼。

他的心跳声瞬间作响在了他的耳道里。他抬起头来看向了Phasma，看到没有带头盔的Phasma又换上了那副大姐姐式的笑容。他半张着嘴不知该先说谢谢还是该先问怎么回事，Phasma也并没有给他再说些什么的机会。快去吧，Phasma说。Phasma不需要他再说更多了，Phasma知道他现在就想瞬间转移到自己的宿舍里去。他抓起信封，胡乱地道着谢，忘了在语句末尾加上“队长”一词，跑出了Phasma的办公室，跑回了自己的宿舍。晚饭他可以等会儿再吃的，哪怕不吃也没有关系——他冲进房间，锁上门，一屁股在桌子边上坐下，拆开了信封。

冷静点冷静点Armitage Hux你冷静点——不。不，现在不是时候。Armitage Hux——

最先被他抽出来的是一张三折的纸。字迹幼稚，远不如他写得好看。他匆匆掠过内容，扫了一眼末尾，落款：P.Dameron和Ben Solo。

耳道里的心跳声愈加清晰了起来。他抓起杯子喝了口水，视线回到页面顶端，重新读起了信的内容：

_“——并不想喊你Dear，所以就还是Armitage吧。我是Poe。我们不知道你的holo通信器号码，所以只能给你写信了。这封信由我来写，内容我会念给Ben听。如果你想要联系我们的话，我们的号码如下——”_

他盯着被Poe用放大了的字号写在信纸上的一串字母和数字的组合，扭头看向了摆在自己桌上的holo通信器。作为宿舍长，他是这群学生里为数不多的有个人通信器的特权生。他将通信器扯到面前，咬住嘴唇，手指在空中悬了一瞬，一板一眼地把通讯号码输了进去。

还剩最后一个字母。还剩最后一个字母，他就要拨通Ben和Poe那边的holocall了。

……等一下，Armitage。

他的手指停了下来。

你在干什么，Armitage？

他收回了放在通信器上的手。

第一秩序少年军校三年级优等生全科A+班长校长儿子一年级宿舍长Armitage Hux，你在干什么？

他用力甩了甩脑袋。他抿住嘴，将收回来的手重新放回信纸上，接着读了下去：

_“如果你用力倒一倒信封的话，里面有一个我送你的小礼物——”_

他疑惑地抓起了信封。他将信封的开口在桌子上磕了磕，果不其然有什么东西从信封里滚了出来。

……一颗牙。

_“首先，我保证这颗牙不是我的。你拿金币换了Ben的牙，我仔细想想，还是不能让你一无所得。这是Ben换下来的第三颗牙。第二颗被我留着了，当然。为了等他的第三颗牙，我不得不等了这么久才给你写信。这一段我不会念给Ben听的，你可以放心。”_

信上如是解释道。他皱着眉头，举着那颗牙，突然笑了一声；他简直不敢相信Poe会干出这种事情来。……可又有什么不敢相信的呢，那可是Poe啊。

他早就逼自己忘掉牙和金币的事情了，Poe还是把他的记忆勾了回来。一切都好像还是昨天发生的事情，时间真的灵活到了让人觉得诡异的程度。他可以觉得两天像是十年，也可以觉得两个月就像是昨天。他举着牙，从喉咙底部发出一声轻哼，瘪了瘪嘴。

他把那颗牙放在了自己的外套内兜里。

_“这是惊喜其一。不过，我不知道你会怎么拆信，所以也不知道惊喜到底成功了没有。如果你恰好急匆匆地先看到了信纸的话——”_

——该死。还真让Poe Dameron说中了。

_“——信里面还有最后一件东西。打开它之前，先给我们打电话。否则谁拆谁是赫特鼻涕虫。”_

又来了，这个被Poe挂在嘴边的诅咒。太久没有听到过这样的说法，一边翻着白眼，他一时间又有些怀念。不打电话就不能拆第三个东西，谁拆谁是鼻涕虫。他再次看向了holo通信器。如果时差没算错的话，那边可能刚刚天亮。他现在打过去合不合适？

……其实无所谓。

倒不如说，把Poe从床上揪起来倒也是美事一桩。

说不清是因为口袋里的牙齿还是因为Poe的诅咒，少年军校的优等生还是把他的顾虑抛到了脑后。带着轻微的恶毒的报复心理，他按下了最后一个字母，手指下移，压中了通话键。

耳侧响起了嘟嘟的长音，通信器上方弹出了“正在联络”的界面。他盯了那个界面几秒，收回视线来，在长音中靠向椅背，用手臂遮住了脸。血液上涌，他的脸比平时要烫，恐怕还有些红。好在holocall看不出人脸上的颜色来。肾上腺素。他很久没有体会过这种头脑发热的感觉了，他觉得有些头晕目眩。好在holocall不会体现出来这些。好在……

三声短促的提示声响起，因为长时间无人接听，holocall断开了。

他愣了愣。他撤下胳膊来，看着显示“对方忙”的投影，蓦地自嘲地笑了笑。血液如海浪般大起大落，他突然觉得手指阵阵发麻。他伸出手去想要挂断电话，机器却在他的手指按上去之前自动重播了。……算了。反正还是不会有人接，再播一次也没关系。等一下再挂断好了。

反正还是不会有人接，那他提前看看所谓的“第二份惊喜”，也就算不得赫特鼻涕虫了吧？

他再次撑开了信封口，抽出了藏在信封里的另一张纸。又是三折，纸质倒要比那张信纸厚一些。他将那张纸打开。他看了一眼标题。他盯着标题没动。

_“第一秩序少年军校赴抵抗军基地交换生申请表”。_

他傻掉了。

他的耳根烧了起来。他有些难以置信地将表格从头扫到尾，看到备注栏1里Poe的一行笔记：

_“赫特鼻涕虫，这张只是印出来给你看的。消息估计要晚些时候才宣布，记得去找Phasma队长要电子版。——P.Dameron”_

他咬着牙骂了一声。早知道怎么着都会遭到Poe的算计，他就应该趁着Poe还在基地的时候把那小子的脑浆打出来。Poe永远是Poe，永远是那个不知道什么时候就能把他气得两眼一翻的Poe。他总有一天——

他看向了备注栏2。栏中的笔记比Poe的字迹还要幼稚，歪歪扭扭地写着三行字：

_“Dear Armie_

_一定要来哦_

_Ben Solo”_

他又笑了起来。一怒一笑之间，他觉得自己十足像个神经病。他抬起头，看了一眼被他贴在书柜上的Ben曾经留给他的便签。字迹一模一样，还是那么歪歪扭扭，那么稚气十足。

“一定要来”。

他收起了申请表，肩膀抖动着，手肘撑在桌上捂住了脸。

他前几天才在文学课上学了个新的表述：“罪恶的快感”。

他不知道自己现在是不是正适用于这个表述，可他已经因为罪恶感的刺激起了一背的鸡皮疙瘩。在Brendol看不到的地方，在他的一切身份无法束缚他的地方，那场让他快乐到忘乎所以的大梦又一次在他眼前浮现，一如这两个月里的某些夜晚。虚假的希望开始有了真实的轮廓，他有些不敢相信自己刚刚究竟都看到了什么。他的耳畔叮咚一响，通信器的蓝光突然间照亮了整个卧室。

在他将双手从脸上撤下来之前，带着些困倦、带着些挤走了大半困倦的兴奋、带着些兴奋引来的笑意，那个在他梦中出现过无数次的声音在他房间中响起：

“……Armie？”

-END-


End file.
